I loved and I loved and I lost you
by xxPeopleAlwaysLeavexx
Summary: Bonnie a perdu les deux hommes qui comptent le plus pour elle. Aidée de Stefan et Caroline elle fera tout pour les retrouver. Mais si, en voulant sauver Enzo, ce n'était pas elle qui se mettait en danger ? De son côté Caroline se retrouve confrontée à un très grand choix, doit-elle écouter sa raison et suivre Stefan ou se laisser tenter par le sombre Klaus. (Après Saison7)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

 _And a fallen hero haunts my thoughts_

 _How could you leave me this way ?_

If you say so - Lea Michele

-"Quand ce sera fini, ne te souviens pas de ce moment. Souviens toi des autres: Le Nouvel An, le champagne ... et ta terrible, terrible façon de jouer à la guitare qui ne s'est jamais améliorée, même si j'avais dis qu'elle le serait. Et souviens toi, que j'ai eu plus d'un siècle de souffrance et de solitude, avant que je te trouve. Et puis, trois magnifiques années d'amour. Je t'aime."

-"Enzo ..." souffle Bonnie en fixant le visage de son tendre amant. Ses traits sont tirés par la douleur alors qu'une larme s'échappe de son œil droit. Bonnie le regarde avec souffrance, avant d'entendre une voix s'élever au loin.

-"Bonnie ! Bonnie !"

La voix se fait de plus en plus forte, elle éloigne petit à petit Bonnie du corps presque sans vie de son petit ami, et la ramène dans un monde dont elle ne veut pas faire parti, un monde sans Enzo.

-"Eh Bonnie !" la voix de Caroline est maintenant très nette et Bonnie arrive même à sentir la main froide de son amie se poser sur son bras nu.

La jolie métisse se décide finalement à ouvrir les yeux, pour tomber directement sur le visage réconfortant de Caroline. Sans même réfléchir, le regard de Bonnie se tourne sur la place vide à ses côtés. Bien évidemment Enzo n'est pas là. Personne ne l'a vu depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, les recherches lancées pour le retrouver, lui et Damon, n'ont rien données et la métisse désespérée de revoir ne serais-ce qu'un jour celui qui fait vibrer son coeur.

-"Caroline ?" soupire Bonnie en reposant sa tête sur son oreiller blanc. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" lance-t-elle.

La jeune vampire laisse échapper un long soupire, cela fait un mois que Bonnie se comporte odieusement avec n'importe quelle personne essayant de l'approcher. Toujours combattante, Caroline est plus que déterminée à garder un oeil sur son amie, quitte à s'octroyer ses foudres.

-"Alors je ne peux même plus venir voir ma meilleure amie afin de m'assurer qu'elle va bien ?" s'exclame la jolie blonde en essayant de paraître souriante.

-"Comment veux-tu que j'aille bien ..." se plains Bonnie avant de se relever en se soulevant à l'aide de son coude. Dès lors la jeune femme se met à fixer intensément sa meilleure amie "Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es là, n'est ce pas ?" s'interroge Bonnie quasiment sur de sois en remarquant la mine anxieuse de Caroline.

-"Stefan est revenu tôt dans la matinée" annonce-t-elle.

Le coeur de Bonnie semble s'arrêter durant un cours instant. Voilà un mois que Stefan s'est en aller avec sa voiture, afin de tout faire pour retrouver son frère. Il était, aux yeux de Bonnie, la meilleure chance qu'elle avait de retrouver Enzo.

-"Et alors ?" souffle Bonnie en retenant sa respiration. Stefan était sa dernière chance. Sa seule raison de se lever le matin, sa seule raison d'espérer encore le retour des deux hommes de sa vie.

-"Il n'a rien trouvé" finit par lâcher Caroline, un regard triste lancé vers Bonnie, celle ci venait de sentir son coeur se fissurer en mille morceaux. "Mais il n'est pas revenue seule ! Il a ramené avec lui, Freya Mikaelson, la soeur de Klaus." sourit Caroline en frissonnant au prénom de l'originel "C'est une sorcière extrêmement puissante et elle a bien voulu aider Stefan dans la recherche de Damon et Enzo".

-"Je ... je suppose que c'est ... une bonne nouvelle" sourit difficilement Bonnie. Caroline fronce les sourcils ne comprenant pas le problème de son amie "Merci de m'avoir prévenue Caroline, je sais que j'ai été odieuse ces derniers temps avec toi et je m'en excuse. Je t'aime vraiment, tu es ma meilleure amie, tu le sais ?" sourit Bonnie en regardant son amie les larmes aux yeux.

-"Bien sur ! Moi aussi je t'aime Bonnie, et je t'assure qu'on finira par retrouver Enzo ..." soupire la vampire en enlaçant timidement son amie.

-"Je crois ... je crois que je vais aller prendre un bain. Ça me fera le plus grand bien."

-"Ouai bien sur, je te laisse" termine Caroline avant de quitter la pièce, quelque peut inquiète par l'attitude étrange de Bonnie.

La jeune femme, quant à elle, reste un long moment, en position assise sur son lit, le regard fixé sur un point invisible face à elle.

- _"Je suis désolé Bonnie, mais la seule chose que je ne puisse pas faire c'est te laisser"_ la voix d'Enzo résonne dans sa tête comme une boucle sans fin de douleur.

Il a menti.

Voilà la seule explication qui se précise dans son esprit. Enzo la vulgairement abandonné, juste après lui avoir promis une éternité d'amour et d'attention. Il l'a abandonné au moment même où elle pensait l'avoir retrouvé. La vie lui a offert une aperçu du bonheur, avant de tout lui arracher des mains, elle avait frôler le paradis, avant d'arriver en enfer. Mais qu'avait-elle pu faire pour mériter un tel supplice ?

Arrivant devant la porte de la salle de bain, Bonnie s'y glisse discrètement avant de verrouiller la porte. Son regard est directement attiré vers le miroir qui reflète une image déplorable. La métisse porte une tenue grise, simple, comparable à celle qu'elle portait quelques temps plus tôt, lorsqu'elle était internée dans cet hôpital. En un mois, Bonnie s'est facilement séparé d'au moins trois kilos et des mains quasi-squelettiques viennent touchées ses cheveux, lui arrivant désormais aux épaules.

- _"Tu es mon monde Bonnie Bennett"_

La voix d'Enzo vient une nouvelle fois troublée le silence qui entoure Bonnie. Désormais nue, elle se glisse dans la baignoire rempli d'une eau beaucoup trop chaude. Mais la douleur permet à la jeune femme d'oublier un cour instant la souffrance qui a prit place dans son coeur.

Bonnie sait qu'elle aurait du être ravie de ce nouvel espoir qu'apporte Stefan. Freya Mikaelson est une excellente sorcière, voir même la meilleure. Mais elle n'est qu'un espoir. Une nouvelle chance infime de mettre la main sur les deux vampires portés disparus depuis cette horrible nuit. Bonnie n'a plus envie de s'accrocher, de croire désespérément que cette fois ci les choses marcheront, elle ne veux plus être déçue. Sa seule envie est de retrouver Enzo afin de sentir ses bras musclés la protéger de tous les dangers.

Mais Enzo n'est plus là. Elle doit se débrouiller seule et continuer à vivre une vie sans lui. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé être assez faible pour avoir besoin d'une personne aussi désespérément. Elle avait tellement besoin d'Enzo et Damon, que leur perte l'a détruite. Elle ne veut plus continuer ainsi. Elle veut retrouver sa vie. Retourner à l'époque où elle se cachait dans cette maison perdue au milieu de nulle part, un endroit magique mais caché. Le lieu où elle est tombée amoureuse, le lieu où elle a vécue pendant trois ans. Sa maison. Mais cet endroit n'est plus sa maison, pas sans Enzo.

Laissant de côté ses pensées, Bonnie plonge son visage dans l'eau, profitant du silence paisible qui l'enveloppe doucement. Elle pourrait rester ainsi une éternité, oubliant le monde qui l'entoure, oubliant sa tristesse, oubliant le temps qui défile avec une lenteur extrême depuis qu'Enzo n'est plus à ses côtés. Alors qu'elle ouvre difficilement les yeux, toujours sous l'eau, Bonnie remarque une ombre penchée au dessus de l'eau. Prise de panique la jeune femme remonte à la surface avant de passer une main sur son crâne afin de plaquer ses cheveux vers l'arrière. Son regard est directement porté sur la silhouette d'Enzo.

-"Tu es revenu" sourit-elle en sentant le rythme de son coeur s'accélérer. Un sourire vient directement s'afficher sur le visage du vampire avant qu'il ne pose sa mains sur la joue froide de la métisse.

-"Quand ne l'ai-je pas fait ?" murmure-t-il alors que les larmes montent aux yeux de Bonnie.

C'est alors que deux bras puissants sortent de l'eau venant tirés la jeune femme vers l'arrière. Sa tête heurte durement le bord de la baignoire et un cri de douleur s'échappe de ses lèvres.

-"Enzo !" elle lance un regard désespéré en sa direction alors que le jeune homme garde une mine amusé.

-"Réveille toi" finit-il par dire durement.

-"Quoi ?" souffle Bonnie avant de fermer les yeux.

Soudain une grande douleur vient envahir ses poumons, la respiration lui manque alors que des cris et des pleurs résonnent dans ses oreilles. Bonnie se sent totalement perdue. Où est Enzo ? Pourquoi a-t-elle si mal ? La douleur est totalement déroutante. La jeune sorcière ne comprend rien à la situation et les cris continuent d'hanter son esprit alors que son corps tente déséspérément de rejeter la souffrance.

L'obscurité l'entoure, tout autour d'elle il n'y a que la noirceur, le vide. Sa respiration est totalement bloquée et de vives douleurs se font sentir dans sa cage thoracique. Bonnie ne voulait pas mourir, son souhait le plus cher et de vivre, et de retrouver l'homme qu'elle aime afin de vivre une vie fabuleuse à ses côtés.

Puisant dans ses dernières forces, Bonnie finit par ouvrir les yeux tout en étant directement aveuglée par une forte lumière autour d'elle. Reprenant peu à peu sa respiration, la jeune femme bascule directement sur la droite avant que ses poumons ne se vident entièrement d'une grande quantité d'eau. Une main se met à frapper le dos de Bonnie, l'aidant à recracher l'eau toujours restante dans son corps.

-"Vas-y continue, c'est bien ..." l'encourage une voix, qu'elle reconnait comme celle de Stefan.

Les pleurs se font peu à peu de plus en plus bruyants alors que Bonnie sent deux bras venir la plaquer contre un maigre torse. Rapidement des larmes viennent mouiller son cou et Bonnie comprend que Caroline est en train de pleurer dans ses bras. Relevant difficilement le regard, elle tombe directement sur le visage inquiet de Stefan. Il est accroupi sur le sol de la salle de bain, les manches de son pull sont trempées d'eau, et Bonnie met un moment avant de comprendre pourquoi.

Laissant son regard retombé sur son corps, elle se rend alors compte de son nudité. Le jeune couple a surement du la sortir rapidement de l'eau.

-"Mais qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête ! " se met à hurler Caroline entre les larmes. Stefan vient poser une main réconfortante sur le dos de sa petite amie alors que celle ci ne semble pas vouloir se calmer.

-"J.." Bonnie essaie de parler mais aucuns sons n'arrivent à sortir de sa bouche. Face à la mine inquiète de la sorcière, Stefan vient directement la rassurée.

-"Tu as avalé une trop grosse quantité d'eau, ta gorge est quelque peu irritée et tu risques d'avoir du mal à parler pendant quelques jours, mais tu es vivante, c'est le principal." dit-il avec une triste mine.

-"Pourquoi t'as fais ça Bonnie ? Te noyer dans ta baignoire ? Sérieusement !" hurle Caroline toujours énervée et apeurée " J'ai perdue une de mes meilleures amies et toi tu veux me quitter aussi ?" s'exclame-t-elle.

Bonnie lui offre un regard désolée avant de sentir les larmes coulées le long de ses joues. Elle n'a en aucun cas tenté de se donner la mort, Bonnie a totalement perdue contrôle de la réalité et s'est laissé noyer au fond de la baignoire.

Caroline souffle calmement avant d'essuyer les larmes de ses joues. Elle regarde par la suite son amie et lui offre un mince sourire avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

-"J'ai tellement eu peur ! Ne refais plus jamais, plus jamais ça, tu m'entends ?" gronde-t-elle. Bonnie se contente de hocher la tête avant que son amie ne la soulève du sol afin de la mener jusqu'à sa chambre.

xxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxx

xxxx

xx

x

Coucou ! Alors oui je reviens après tout ce temps pour une Bonenzo et peu être une Klaroline (à vous de décider). J'espère vraiment que ce début vous plait, si c'est le cas n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des reviews car je sens qu'il va me falloir du courage pour poursuivre l'écriture de cette histoire.

Au niveau des couples j'oblige le couple Bonenzo, ce sera le ship numéro 1 de cette fanfiction, alors désolée d'avance pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ce couple. L'histoire se déroule un mois après la fin de la saison 8, donc oui Caroline a ses jumeaux, et elle est en couple avec Stefan. Après, je peux m'adapter à vos envies ! Laissez un commentaire avec le nom des couples que vous voulez voir dans cette fanfiction et je m'arrangerai ! J'hésite particulièrement pour Stefan (Caroline, Freya ou Rebekah ?) et sur quel Mikaelson fera son arrivée dans ma fanfic (pour ou contre l'arrivée de Klaus ? Qui avec lui ?)

Au niveau des amitiés, je développerais celle de Bonnie et Caroline, ainsi que Bonnie et Stefan (si vous avez des envies, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part) Je pense développer la relation Damon/Enzo (pour ou contre ?)

L'histoire est déjà bien tracée dans ma tête mais je peux encore écouter quelques propositions ...

J'espère réellement que vous avez aimer ce début ! Cela me fait chaud au coeur de réécrire après plus d'un an sans avoir écrit quoi que ce soit, alors soyez indulgents !

Merci pour avoir lu tout ceci et j'espère à très bientôt, mes choix de ships seront fixés à la fin du prochain chapitre.

PAL


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 _Did she run away, did she run away, I don't know_

 _If she ran away, if she ran away, come back home_

 _Just come home_

Where's my love - SYML

-"Comment va-t-elle ?" demande Freya en voyant le frère Salvatore descendre les escaliers avec rapidité. La tentative de suicide de la jeune Bennett l'a beaucoup touché et Freya ressent le besoin de s'assurer de sa survie.

-"Elle va s'en sortir" annonce-t-il le teint blanc "Elle est avec Caroline" termine-t-il avant d'entrer dans la cuisine pour venir prendre une poche de sang dans le réfrigérateur.

-"Comment a-t-elle pu en arriver là ?" s'interroge la sorcière en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Stefan la regarde un moment avant d'hausser les épaules.

-"Elle l'aime, cela fait un mois et nous n'avons pas la moindre piste. Elle perd surement espoir, si j'étais moi aussi encore un humain, j'aurais surement fait la même chose qu'elle"

-"Te laisser mourir tellement la perte d'une personne te touche ?" Stefan laisse échapper un sourire de ses lèvres.

-"Tu es une sorcière Freya, tu n'as pas la même logique que la plupart des gens." rit-il "Quand des humains vont pleurer et souffrir en faisant leur deuil, tu vas plutôt chercher un moyen de ramener la personne à la vie. Tu évites ainsi toute la douleur que l'on peut ressentir en perdant une personne".

-"C'est quelque peu vrai ... Mais la perte d'une personne nous atteint malgré tout ! Je veux dire ... plus jeune j'ai perdue mon chat : Guipsy, je n'ai jamais fais de sort pour le ramener à la vie ! J'ai enduré la douleur et je suis passée à autre chose. Une sorcière ne ramène pas tout son entourage à la vie, elle fait parfois face à la perte d'une personne."

-"C'est quelque peu vrai ..." soupire Stefan en reprenant les mots de la jeune femme qui sourit amusée avant d'ouvrir la carte de la ville qui se trouve sur la table de la cuisine. "Un sort de localisation ? On a déjà essayé tu sais, les sorcières n'ont rien trouvées"

-"Les autres ne sont pas moi" sourit Freya avant de commencer ses recherches.

Stefan hausse les sourcils avant de jeter sa poche de sang désormais vide.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsque Bonnie sent que la respiration de Caroline s'est ralentit, elle se relève du lit où elle est allongée et regarde autour d'elle. Rien n'avais changé depuis ce matin, rien excepté elle. Bonnie avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Cette réflexion fit frissonner la jeune femme.

Elle se lève finalement du lit et parcours la chambre en passant une main sur ses cheveux mouillées. Cette tentative l'a comme fait renaître, Bonnie se sent plus forte, plus combattante, elle est de nouveau prête à tout pour retrouver cet homme qu'elle aime tant. Fini la tristesse et l'envie d'abandon, Bonnie ne veut pas mourir. Damon et Enzo n'ont pas tout fait pour la sauver afin qu'elle se laisse mourir quelques semaines plus tard. Elle va donc affronter cette triste perte et tout faire pour les retrouver et les ramener à la maison. A ses côtés.

Remplie d'une nouvelle volonté de faire face à la vie, Bonnie choisi un jean slim noir et un pull ample bleu marine avant de quitter le confortable pyjama que Caroline lui avait enfilé quelques temps plus tôt. Elle allait participer aux recherches et retrouver Damon et Enzo, elle allait tout faire pour sauver ses amis, comme elle savait si bien le faire auparavant. Elle n'est plus celle à sauver, elle est celle qui sauvera.

Les yeux brillants de volonté elle se dirige fermement vers la porte pour descendre en bas et rejoindre Stefan et Freya. Mais quelque chose attire son attention. Une silhouette postée devant la maison, cachée mais à la fois visible pour Bonnie. Enzo. Se dirigeant à grands pas vers la fenêtre du premier étage, elle plaque une main sur la vitre froide et son regard se lie au sien. Son visage semble figé et les mains du jeune homme sont plongées dans les poches de son blouson en cuir. Il est là. Il est rentré à la maison.

Remplie de joie, la métisse dévale les escaliers à une vitesse incroyable, elle ne prend même pas en compte la voix de Stefan qui l'appelle de la cuisine et elle vient ouvrir la porte d'entrée dans un grand fracas. Faisant quelque pas dans la rue, son regard se pose sur l'endroit où Enzo était quelques instants plus tôt et qui est désormais vide. Elle analyse rapidement le reste de la rue, mais le jeune homme n'est plus là.

-"Enzo ... " souffle-t-elle alors que son coeur retrouve un rapide plus lent.

Est-ce une hallucination comme la dernière fois ? Va-t-elle se réveiller dans son lit au côté de Caroline et réaliser que ce n'était qu'un rêve ? Perdue dans ses questions, Bonnie finit par sentir les mains de Stefan se poser sur ses bras et la retourner pour être face à lui.

-"Bonnie ça va ?" demande-t-il une mine de nouveau inquiète sur le visage. Derrière lui, Freya regarde la sorcière Bennett avec ce même regard remplit de tristesse et d'inquiétude.

-"Ouai" croasse-t-elle difficilement en sentant une douleur se répandre dans toute sa gorge.

-"Evite de parler ! Juste hoche la tête, d'accord ?" demande Stefan avec douceur en plongeant son regard dans celui de Bonnie. Celle ci hoche la tête en signe de compréhension, mais bien rapidement ses yeux se remplissent de larmes.

Stefan n'hésite pas un seul instant avant de prendre son amie dans ses bras.

-"Ca va aller Bonnie, je t'assure qu'on va les retrouver" souffle-t-il et Bonnie sourit malgré ses larmes. Pour la première fois, elle croit en ces paroles, elle est déterminée à retrouver Damon et Enzo, et rapidement. Elle presse son corps plus durement à celui de Stefan comme ci il était devenu sa bouée de sauvetage et Stefan raffermi sa prise sur la jeune femme.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-"Merci Alaric ... Oui je sais, mais je pense que c'est le seul moyen de les garder en sécurité pour le moment." souffle Caroline en regardant le vampire qui vient d'entrer dans sa chambre "D'accord, je te rappelle rapidement, dis aux filles que je les aime et qu'elle me manque" termine-t-elle avant de reposer son téléphone sur les draps de son lit.

-"Qu'en pense Alaric ?" demande Stefan en venant s'asseoir aux côtés de sa petite amie. Celle ci a le regard fixé sur la petite fenêtre face à elle, la jolie blonde semble perdue dans ses pensées et Stefan attrape sa main, en signe de réconfort.

-"Il est d'accord sur le fait que ce soit la meilleure solution pour leur offrir une certaine protection" avoue Caroline en tournant son regard en direction de Stefan.

-"Mais tes filles te manquent déjà, c'est ça ?" comprend le vampire en souriant face à l'hattitude protectrice de Caroline.

-"Evidemment ! Tu imagines qu'elles sont à des centaines de kilomètres de moi !" se plains la jeune femme "ce sont mes enfants et je ne suis pas là pour elles".

-"Tu peux toujours partir rejoindre tes filles et Alaric, on s'occupera de retrouver Damon et Enzo et ..."

-"Et il est hors de question que j'abandonne ma meilleure ami maintenant !" le coupe Caroline "Tu t'imagines qu'elle a essayé de se tuer ? Elle a besoin de moi Stefan, TU as besoin de moi." s'exclame-t-elle en ne quittant pas un seul instant, le regard de son petit ami. "Mes filles sont avec leur père et je lui fais entièrement confiance pour assurer leur sécurité".

-"Je t'aime Caroline, tu le sais ?" sourit Stefan en posant une main sur la joue de la jeune femme.

-"Moi aussi je t'aime" souffle-t-elle avant d'embrasser les lèvres du frère Salvatore.

-"Caroline ! Stefan ! On a un problème !" hurle soudainement la voix de Freya.

Caroline lance un regard inquiet en direction de Stefan qui plisse anxieusement les sourcils. Puis les deux vampires s'élancent en direction de la cuisine, une mine angoissée figé sur leur visage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-"C'est vraiment étrange ..." soupire Freya en se frottant nerveusement les mains.

-"Je t'ai dis qu'on avait fait appelle à une centaine de sorcière durant ces dernières semaines, aucune n'a rien trouvé" souffle Stefan, assit sur une des chaises de la cuisine.

Bonnie hoche positivement de la tête, en accord avec son ami et Caroline avale une nouvelle gorgée de sa tasse de tête, totalement désespérée.

-"Oui mais c'est anormal ... " s'énerve la sorcière blonde "Même un sort de dissimulation ne peut pas me cacher la localisation d'une personne. C'est comme ci ..." commence-t-elle en ne terminant pas sa phrase.

-"Comme ci quoi ?" demande Caroline après un moment de silence.

-"Je n'ai vu qu'un seul cas comme celui ci auparavant mais j'espère réellement que ce ne soit pas ça ... " murmure Freya, la peur s'affichant sur son visage. "Ecoutez, je crois que je vais appeler mes frères, jamais nous ne pourrons nous en sortir seul ! " s'exclame-t-elle comme pressée de quitter la pièce.

-"Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?" demande Caroline en fixant les deux autres personnes assises à ses côtés. Bonnie se contente d'hausser les épaules, signe d'incompréhension pour elle. La jeune femme a beau réfléchir, elle ne comprend pas la peur de la soeur Mikaelson.

-"Je vais la voir" soupire Stefan en se levant de sa chaise pour partir dans la même direction que la sorcière avait emprunter. Caroline le regarde partir légèrement inquiète, avant de se concentrer sur son amie.

-"Ca va ?" demande-t-elle d'une petite voix en venant serrer la main de Bonnie.

-"Oui .." souffle-t-elle difficilement en sentant une douleur lui ronger la gorge "Je suis désolée .. " finit-elle en faisant référence à ce qui c'était passé plus tôt dans la salle de bain.

-"Je sais Bonnie, je sais ..." soupire Caroline en resserrant son étreinte sur la main de la jeune Bennett.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quelques rues plus loin, une maison est plongé dans l'obscurité. Le cadavre du vieux Ernest McFire, habitant cette maison, jonche sur le sol, une mare de sang entourant l'intégralité du corps. Il avait été sauvagement égorgé avant de se vider de son sang sur la moquette du salon.

Le jeune vampire responsable de ce meurtre sourit face au cadavre, en décomposition depuis plus d'une semaine, portant son verre de bourbon à ses lèvres, le vampire bu une longue gorgée du breuvage avant de tourner son attention sur le feux de cheminées qui crépite plus loin.

Quelques secondes plus tard la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et le brun laisse échapper un sourire machiavélique. Une joie s'empare de son corps alors qu'il termine d'une seule gorgée le reste de son verre. Se tournant ver son ami, il lui offre un sourire resplendissant.

-"Alors Enzo ? Ta ballade ?" s'amuse-t-il en levant les bras dans un faux geste chaleureux. "Tout s'est déroulé comme prévu ?" demande-t-il en gardant son sourire figé sur ses lèvres.

-"J'ai vu Bonnie" annonce ce dernier en fixant la réaction de Damon. Celui ci perd son sourire avant de rapidement remontrer un visage impassible.

-"Et alors ?" demande-t-il en se retournant de nouveau vers le feu de cheminée.

-"Et alors elle m'a vue. Quand elle a voulu descendre pour me retrouver, je suis parti avant qu'elle n'arrive dans la rue." raconte-t-il une mine indéchiffrable figé sur le visage.

Damon garde le visage fixe sur les flammes qui dansent dans le feu de cheminée et une pointe de folie se décèle dans son regard. Puis son sourire machiavélique revient sur son doux visage et ses yeux bleus pétillent d'amusement.

-"C'est parfait !" assure-t-il en quittant le feu du regard. "J'ai une idée qui risque de beaucoup de plaire mon cher ami" rit-il en faisant face à Enzo.

Celui ci le regarde quelque peu intrigué, avant de sourire à son tour. Ils allaient enfin s'amuser un peu.

xxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxx

xxxx

xx

x

V : Je suis heureuse que tu aimes cette fanfiction, en vérité je ne pense pas que Bonnie réagirait comme ça dans la réalité, son personnage est une battante qui ne se laisse pas déprimée. Mais je voulais montrer cette partie fragile avant de la faire redevenir forte et prête à tout pour récupérer Damon et Enzo. L'amitié Bonnie/Stefan sera beaucoup développée dans le prochain chapitre et j'espère vraiment que leur relation plaira aux quelques lecteurs ! Damon et Enzo font leur entrée dans ce chapitre, dans ce début d'histoire ce seront de vrai psychopathe sanguinaire et un personnage important de l'histoire risque d'en payer les frais (je ne dirais pas qui bien évidemment). Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère pouvoir lire ton impression sur ce chapitre dans les reviews.

Guest : Merci !

Au niveau des relations, je les annonce officiellement et j'espère que personne ne sera déçue :

Relationship : Bonnie/Enzo - Caroline/Klaus - Stefan/Freya

Friendship : Bonnie/Stefan - Bonnie/Caroline - Damon/Enzo

Au niveau des Mikaelson, Klaus et Elijah seront les seuls à être de retour.

Dans le prochain chapitre : 

_"Oh mon dieu" souffle Caroline avant de regarder fixement Bonnie. La métisse ferme durement les yeux avant de laisser une unique larme sortir de son oeil gauche._

 _-"Enfin du silence" soupire Enzo en fermant les yeux, profitant de ce nouveau calme, Damon ressort sa main ensanglanté du corps désormais mort et laisse tomber un coeur encore frais au sol_

 _Et si il ne lui accordait plus aucune importance ? La peur et le doute envahissent le petit coeur de la vampire alors qu'elle se ronge les ongles anxieusement._

 _-"Tu le vois hein ? Tu le vois aussi clairement que moi ? Dis moi que je suis pas folle" s'inquiète Bonnie en gardant le regard fixé sur son petit-ami._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 _Where were you when everything was falling apart?_

 _All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang_

You found me - The Fray

-"Je viens de finir l'appel, Klaus sera là dans la soirée avec Elijah" annonce Freya une fois de retour dans la cuisine.

-"Très bien, maintenant tu peux nous expliquer pourquoi tu avais l'air si inquiète tout à l'heure ?" s'exclame Stefan en avouant la question que tout le monde se posent.

-"Suivez moi" soupire Freya avant de partir en direction du salon pour se servir un verre d'alcool et s'installer sur l'un des fauteuil.

Bonnie suit le mouvement en venant docilement s'installer sur le canapé posé face à Freya. Quelques instants plus tard, la métisse est rejoins par sa meilleure amie qui pose son bras sur le haut du canapé tout en laissant glisser ses jambes pour s'asseoir en tailleur. Stefan entre le dernier dans la pièce, il s'assoit sur le rebord du canapé, posant une main sur la cuisse droite de sa petite amie.

-"Bien ..." souffle Caroline en attendant patiemment les révélations de la sorcière. Celle ci boit une nouvelle gorgée de son verre, le regard fixé sur Bonnie.

-"Le problème avec le sort de localisation, c'est que techniquement parlant, Enzo et Damon n'existent plus. On ne peut donc pas les trouver à l'aide de cette méthode." explique tranquillement Freya alors que Bonnie se tend aux dires de la soeur Mikaelson. Caroline doit sentir le malaise de la jeune femme, car elle demande plus de détails à la sorcière.

-"Comment ça ils n'existent plus ?" murmure-t-elle en ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir Freya.

-"Ils sont en vie, il doivent même être toujours proches de Mystics Falls, mais on ne pourra pas les retrouver à l'aide d'un sort" poursuit Freya en essayant d'être le plus claire possible dans ses explications. "Lorsque Damon et Enzo se sont enfermés dans l'armurerie, ils ont du se retrouver face à quelque chose de fort et puissant ..."

-"Quelque chose qu'il ne fallait surtout pas laisser sortir de l'armurerie" murmure Bonnie dans un souffle. Freya lui lance un regard avant d'acquiser. "Virginia m'a fait promettre de ne pas laisser cette chose s'échapper" soupire Bonnie face à l'incompréhension du couple de vampires à ses côtés. Elle pousse ensuite un long gémissement pour expliquer sa douleur à la gorge.

-"Le problème c'est que cette créature s'est servi de Damon et d'Enzo pour s'enfuir de sa cage." poursuit Freya en terminant son verre.

-"Comment a-t-elle fait ?" demande Caroline en fronçant les sourcils.

-"Elle a pris possession d'eux" explique Stefan alors que Freya acquise.

-"Oh mon dieu" souffle la vampire blonde avant de regarder fixement Bonnie. La métisse ferme durement les yeux avant de laisser une unique larme sortir de son oeil gauche.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-"Pitié, pitié, ne me tuez pas !" hurle la voix d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année alors qu'il se trouve suspendu, sa tête frôlant le sol.

Damon le regarde avec amusement tout en faisant tourner son couteau entre ses mains. Il lève ensuite les yeux au ciel avant de rire aux éclats, aucune originalité dans les supplices de cet homme. La même plainte habituelle et cette même demande de pitié.

-"Vraiment barbant, pas vrai ?" sourit Enzo en tournant autour de sa prochaine victime. Les autres cadavres tanguaient à une dizaine de hauteur, juste au dessus de leur tête. A vu d'oeil il devait y avoir entre 100 et 200 cadavres. Un vrai musée de l'horreur, mais un véritable spectacle pour les plus fous.

-"C'est toujours la même chose .. "s'indigne Damon en regardant son ami vampire "Ne me tuez pas ... " commence-t-il en souriant.

-"Je vous en pris ... "poursuit Enzo en regardant l'homme condamné.

-"J'ai une famille ..." implore faussement le vampire aux yeux bleus.

-"Je peux vous offrir de l'argent ..." rit Enzo en attrapant un boitier situé sur sa droite.

-"Je ne veux pas mourir, demander moi ce que vous ..." la victime n'en dit pas plus car Damon vient de plonger sa main dans la cage thoracique du pauvre homme.

-"Enfin du silence" soupire Enzo en fermant les yeux, profitant de ce nouveau calme, Damon ressort sa main ensanglanté du corps désormais mort et laisse tomber un coeur encore frais au sol. Attrapant un mouchoir en soie, il s'essuie doucement la main en regardant l'organe jeté au sol.

Enzo remonte petit à petit le cadavre, à l'aide d'un élévateur, jusqu'au moment où la tête atteint leur hauteur. Damon n'hésite pas une seconde et tranche la gorge de l'homme en regardant envieusement le sang qui s'échappe de la blessure. Le sol se retrouve inondé de sang et Enzo finit par remonter le reste du corps pour qu'il se trouve à la même hauteur que les autres.

-"Maintenant, allons manger" rit Damon avant d'empoigner les épaules de son ami.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-"Ca va mieux ?" demande Stefan en arrivant aux côtés de Bonnie.

La jeune femme est assise sur le banc en bois se situant dans la propriété des Salvatore. Elle avait ressenti le besoin de prendre l'air et d'être seule un moment. Elle voulait profiter du bonheur de ce début de printemps un oubliant un moment les révélations de la sorcière Mikaelson. C'est un début de journée ensoleillée, les oiseaux chantent, l'herbe est verte, les fleurs éclosent. Mais Bonnie n'est pas heureuse, comment pourrait-elle l'être sans Enzo.

-"Oui" finit par soupirer Bonnie en regardant son ami s'asseoir à côté d'elle "Je pense que le thé que Freya m'a donné hier soir y est pour quelque chose ... " suppose-t-elle en lançant un regard à Stefan.

-"Je lui ai demandé de l'aide pour soigner ton mal de gorge et elle m'a donné ce thé" explique-t-il en levant les mains en l'air, signe de culpabilité.

-"Merci" soupire simplement Bonnie en reportant son attention sur le monde extérieur.

Un silence s'installe alors entre eux, mais ce n'est un silence pesant ou révélant d'un malaise. C'est un silence dont ils ont l'habitude, un moment où aucun d'eux ne ressent le besoin de parler. Bonnie regarde le ciel bleu et ferme les yeux en sentant les rayons du soleil glisser sur son visage.

-"J'ai confiance en Freya, tu sais ? Je suis certaine qu'elle peut les retrouver"

-"Et moi j'ai confiance en toi" confesse Bonnie en regardant Stefan "Si tu crois qu'elle peut nous aider, alors moi aussi je suis certaine qu'elle en est capable"

Stefan sourit à son amie avant de passer son bras gauche sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Un geste réconfortant qui a le mérite de rassurer Bonnie. Elle a confiance en Stefan, autant qu'en Caroline. Eux deux traversent la même situation et la métisse est quelque peu soulagée de savoir que quelqu'un connait la même douleur qu'elle. Qu'il y a une personne sur cette terre qui soit aussi déterminée qu'elle à retrouver Damon et Enzo.

-"Le problème, c'est que j'ai peur de l'état dans lequel on va les retrouver" soupire Bonnie en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du Salvatore. L'angoisse s'installe petit à petit dans l'esprit de Bonnie et la ronge secrètement. Et si Enzo ne l'aimait plus ? Et si il l'avait oublier ? Et si il était redevenu ce sombre psychopathe ? Autant de questions qui restent pour elle sans réponse.

-"Moi aussi j'ai peur Bonnie" confesse à son tour Stefan et directement la jeune femme relève la tête et la hoche négativement. Des larmes menacent de couler alors qu'elle plonge son regard dans celui de Stefan.

-"Tu ne peux pas me dire ça, compris ?" grogne-t-elle en serrant les dents "Tu est censé être celui qui me rassure, celui qui me dit que tout ira bien et qu'on retrouvera Enzo et Damon vivants."

Bonnie se sent alors extrêmement coupable de porter un tel espoir sur Stefan, elle aimerait pouvoir se reposer sur lui afin qu'il porte sa douleur avec elle. Mais le vampire a déjà un gros lots de tristesse sur les épaules et ne peux clairement pas la soutenir elle aussi.

Mais alors qu'elle sent la culpabilité l'envahir, Bonnie sent les bras de Stefan venir l'enlacer dans une étreinte réconfortante.

-"Tout ira bien Bonnie, tout ira bien ... " murmure-t-il à son oreille.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-"Caroline ?" La concernée relève le regard, en direction du seuil de sa porte de chambre. Freya se tient devant elle, attendant que Caroline l'invite à entrer dans à l'intérieur. La vampire hoche la tête positivement en signe d'accord et directement Freya s'approche d'elle pour se poser sur le bord du lit.

-"C'est à propos des recherches ?" demande Caroline en regardant la sorcière.

-"Pas réellement ..." soupire Freya avant de lancer un regard en direction de la jolie blonde, celle a le regard fixé sur elle, attendant patiemment la raison de sa venue "C'est à propos de Klaus" avoue-t-elle.

-"Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais je suis en couple avec Stefan en ce moment, donc peu importe ce que Klaus a pu te dire sur moi, je ne suis en aucun cas ..."

-"Il accepte de venir nous aider à la seule condition que tu sois d'accord pour son retour" la coupe Freya en levant les yeux au ciel.

-"Oh .." souffle Caroline en se sentant extrêmement stupide. Alors Freya n'est pas venue pour lui parler des sentiments de l'originel pour elle ? Elle n'est pas venue dans le but de convaincre Caroline de laisser une chance à son frère ?

-"Il m'a parlé d'une promesse qu'il t'avais faite et qu'il tient à la respecter" explique simplement Freya en haussant les épaules.

Caroline sourit légèrement, alors Klaus n'a pas oublié leur dernière rencontre ? Rien qu'à ce souvenir, le coeur mort de la jeune femme se serre quelque peu. Elle a l'impression que ce baiser remonte à une autre époque, un moment de sa vie où elle était avec Tyler, où tomber enceinte lui semblait impossible et où Stefan n'était rien d'autre que son meilleur ami.

-"Vu les circonstances, Klaus peut briser sa promesse sans s'attirer mes foudres" sourit simplement Caroline alors que Freya reste de glace à sa tentative d'humour.

-"Il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi tu sais ?" avoue-t-elle en la regardant dans les moindres détails "je n'ai jamais compris ce si fort intérêt qu'il te porte ..." continue-t-elle. "Mais maintenant que je te vois, je commence à comprendre comment il est tombé amoureux de toi"

Sur ce quelques mots, Freya se lève du bord de lit et traverse la chambre en se dirigeant vers la porte menant au couloir. Caroline se sent totalement perdue face aux quelques mots de la soeur de Klaus, jamais elle n'a penser que l'hybride puisse continuer d'avoir des sentiments pour elle. Leur dernière discussion remontait à plus de trois ans désormais, ce qui pour Caroline représente une éternité.

-"Oh et au fait !" commence Freya en retournant vers la vampire qui hausse les sourcils "Il a demandé à ce que tu l'appelles personnellement pour lui confirmer ton accord dans sa venue" annonce Freya avant de s'enfoncer dans le couloir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-"Stefan j'aimerais d'avouer quelque chose, mais je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée" soupire finalement Bonnie en regardant son ami. Celui ci fronce les sourcils avant de retrouver un visage serein.

-"Tu veux parler du fait que tu n'avais pas réellement prévue de te noyer ?" demande Stefan en la regardant fixement. C'est au tour de Bonnie de froncer légèrement les sourcils avant d'afficher une mine septique.

-" C'est vrai mais ..."

-"Tu as perdu notion de la réalité et tu n'as pas réalisé que tu étais encore sous l'eau. Je l'ai compris dès que j'ai vu ta mine surprise en reprenant connaissance dans la salle de bain" coupe-t-il en pensant éviter à Bonnie un long monologue d'explications.

-"C'est ça, mais je ne voulais pas te parler de ça" confirme Bonnie alors que Stefan lui porte désormais tout son intérêt. Face à son regard perçant, la métisse sent les regrets l'envahir, elle n'aurait jamais du mettre cette discussion sur le tapis. Il n'allait jamais la croire !

-"De quoi tu veux parler alors ?"

-"Je ne pense pas qu'Enzo et Damon soient possédés par un quelconque monstre" confesse-t-elle alors que Stefan la regarde ahuri.

-"Mais pourquoi ? C'est la raison la plus logique ! Il me semble évident que quelque chose leur est arrivé, sinon ils seraient déjà de retour au manoir et ..."

-"J'ai vu Enzo" lance directement Bonnie en fermant les yeux, attendant les reproches du vampire qui ne la croirait pas.

-"Bonnie ..." soupire lacement son ami "combien de fois t'as cru le voir ce mois ci ?" demande-t-il en tentant de garder un ton calme.

-"Mais c'était différent ! Je l'ai vu hier après midi alors que tu étais en bas avec Freya, il était juste en face de la maison, il avait son blouson en cuir marron et il m'a vu à la fenêtre" raconte Bonnie en plissant les yeux.

-"Et pourquoi n'est-il pas rentré à la maison dans ce cas là ?" s'interroge Stefan en tentant de faire comprendre à Bonnie que ce qu'elle avait vu n'est que le fruit de son imagination.

-"Je ... je ne sais pas, j'ai couru dans la rue, mais il n'était plus là" souffle Bonnie en fermant les yeux.

-"Où alors il n'a simplement jamais été là" murmure le vampire avec une mine désolé. Bonnie acquise silencieusement en pinçant ses lèvres.

-"Tu as surement raison" finit-elle par lâcher, visiblement fatiguée de toute cette situation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-"Veuillez laisser un message après le bip sonore ..." le coeur de Caroline se serre alors qu'elle sent sa respiration s'accélérer, gardant un maximum de self-contrôle, elle manque de s'étrangler en entendant le fameux Bip.

-"Eh ! Eum ... Salut Klaus, c'est ... c'est Caroline. Ouai je sais ça fait longtemps, enfin pour moi, toi je sais pas, puis ... bref ! Si j'appelle c'est pour te donner mon accord, oublie cette promesse et reviens à Mystics Falls. On a besoin de toi, J'AI besoin de toi et ... et j'espère te voir très rapidement" conclu la jeune vampire avant de raccrocher précipitamment l'appel.

C'était une catastrophe. Une honte. Ses joues se mettent à rougir alors que Caroline lance pitoyablement son téléphone sur le lit. Mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris de dire qu'elle avait besoin de lui ? Caroline n'a jamais eu besoin de personne, certainement pas de Klaus, pour mener sa vie et se débrouiller par ses propres moyens.

Lorsqu'elle a quitté l'originel quatre ans plus tôt, elle était persuadée de ne jamais le revoir avant les trente prochaines années. Elle a quitté Tyler, est tombée enceinte, a perdue sa meilleure amie et s'est mis en couple avec Stefan. Les choses ont changés, rien n'est plus comme avant. Alors pourquoi se retrouve-t-elle à bégayer sur un stupide répondeur alors qu'elle tente simplement d'aider dans la recherche de Damon et Enzo.

 _"Il est ton premier amour...et moi j'espère être ton dernier, quelque soit le temps que ça prendra."_

Caroline ferme les yeux avant de se laisser, à son tour, tomber sur le lit. Posant ses mains sur son visage, elle se maudit intérieurement de sa stupidité, que va penser Klaus d'elle maintenant ? Va-t-il s'imaginer qu'elle a toujours des sentiments pour lui ? Ou alors va-t-il se montrer froid ? Et si il ne lui accordait plus aucune importance ? La peur et le doute envahissent le petit coeur de la vampire alors qu'elle se ronge les ongles anxieusement. Ses yeux bleus sont figés sur le plafond blanc de sa chambre, Caroline écoute calmement sa respiration reprendre une allure normale avant de doucement fermer les yeux, se laissant bercer par le doux silence qui l'entoure.

Mais aussi plaisant soit-il, cet instant de calme est interrompu par le son d'une vibration. Le coeur de Caroline s'emballe de nouveau en comprenant qu'il s'agit de son téléphone. La vampire reste un moment sans bouger, le regard posé sur le plafond, quand finalement elle se décide à prendre le téléphone qui se trouve à sa droite.

Klaus lui a envoyé un message. Prenant une grande inspiration, Caroline ferme de nouveau les yeux. Comment cet homme arrive-t-il à la mettre dans tous ces états ? Tout ça pour un simple message. Armée de son légendaire courage, Caroline tape rapidement le code de sécurité de son téléphone et l'écran d'accueil s'affiche sous ses yeux. Les doigts tremblants, elle appuie sur l'application message et sélectionne le dernier reçu.

 _"Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Caroline,_

 _Je serais à Mystics Falls dès ce soir_

 _Tendrement, Klaus Mikaelson "_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-"Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?" demande Bonnie en regardant Stefan avec amusement. Voilà plus d'une heure qu'ils marchent dans les rues de la ville, profitant de cette journée en attendant de nouvelles informations de la part de Freya.

-"Elle a dit que j'étais une poule mouillé et l'a fait à ma place" termine Stefan en se remémorant ses souvenirs avec Lexi. Sa meilleure amie lui manque toujours terriblement, il aurait aimé pouvoir surmonter la perte de son frère avec elle à ses côtés.

-"C'est pas vrai !" hurle Bonnie en éclatant de rire. Cela doit faire une éternité qu'elle n'a pas rit et son coeur se remplit de joie en réalisant que Stefan a réussit à la sortir de sa continuelle tristesse. "J'aurais adoré la connaitre mieux" souffle-t-elle en captant la peine de Stefan en parlant de celle qui a été sa meilleure amie.

-"Elle t'aurais adoré Bonnie" assure Stefan en la regardant dans les yeux. Tous deux ont arrêtés d'avancer et se font face en se souriant mutuellement.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprête à répondre, le regard de Bonnie se dirige au derrière des épaules de Stefan et la jeune femme remarque une ombre se situant un peu plus haut dans la rue.

-"C'est pas vrai ... " souffle-t-elle incapable de décrocher son regard de l'homme situé un peu plus loin. Il est exactement vêtu de la même façon que la dernière fois qu'elle a cru le voir, son visage affiche une mine joueuse et Bonnie sent son coeur s'arrêter de battre pendant quelques secondes lorsqu'elle remarque des traces de sang sur sa mâchoire.

-"Qu'est ce qu'il .." Stefan s'est à son tour retourné et se fige en découvrant ce que la jeune femme observe. Son sang se glace et la stupeur l'envahit. "Non de dieu ..." murmure-t-il totalement figé.

-"Tu le vois hein ? Tu le vois aussi clairement que moi ? Dis moi que je suis pas folle" s'inquiète Bonnie en gardant le regard fixé sur son petit-ami.

-"C'est bien lui Bonnie" souffle Stefan avant de se mettre à marcher en direction du vampire.

L'inquiétude est clairement visible sur son visage, voir Enzo lui donne envie de fuir en vitesse. Peu importe s'il s'agit de l'apparence de leur ami, il est évident qu'un chose monstrueuse et horrible le possède. Son visage semble froid, ses yeux brillent de malveillance et une auréole sombre émane de sa personne.

Mais dès qu'Enzo voit Stefan s'approché, il s'enfuit à une vitesse ahurissante et Stefan n'a d'autre choix que de le regarder s'éloigner.

-"Enzo !" hurle Bonnie avant de courir dans la même direction que lui. Mais des bras lui encerclent la taille et Stefan vient stopper son amie.

-"Ca ne sert à rien Bonnie, il est parti" soupire-t-il en la calmant doucement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxx

xxxxx

xx

x

Guest : Ravie que les relations te plaisent, je sais que Stefan et Freya se n'est pas très courant, mais j'ai bien aimé leurs scènes dans The Originals, donc pourquoi pas.

Dans le prochain chapitre :

 _Puis aussi subitement que tout a commencé, le pendentif retombe durement sur le plan et Freya sourit satisfaite._ _-"Je sais où ils sont !" annonce-t-elle avant de laisser son corps se relâcher._

 _'Mais ..." se plains la voix de Caroline. La voilà désormais seule avec Klaus._

 _-"Comment tu vas mon frère ?" sourit Damon avec un regard vide d'émotion._

 _-"Fais de beaux rêves mon amour"._

Voilà, voilà ! Encore une fois je tiens à préciser qu'il me faut de la motivation pour écrire, donc si vous aimez, laisser un review ! Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus.

Xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 _Hello, it's me_

 _I was wondering if after all these years, you'd like to meet._

Hello - Adele

-"Klaus sera là d'ici ce soir" annonce Caroline en arrivant rapidement dans le salon. Seulement celui ci est vide. Elle regarde autour d'elle avant de finalement apercevoir Freya assise seule sur le canapé, un grimoire dans les bras. "Où sont Bonnie et Stefan ?" demande la vampire totalement perdue.

-"Ils sont partis faire un tour il y a un peu plus d'une heure, je leur ai promis de les prévenir dès que je trouve quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider" souffle Freya ne levant pas les yeux de son livre.

Caroline lève les yeux au ciel et vient s'installer sur le fauteuil qui fait face à la sorcière. Un silence s'installe alors entre elle et Caroline se mord nerveusement les lèvres tout en repensant à Klaus. Il serait bientôt de retour dans sa vie, lui et toute sa famille d'originel. Cette pensée rend la jeune femme fortement mal à l'aise.

-"Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?" demande-t-elle rapidement. Freya relève les yeux de son grimoire et fixe profondément Caroline, en attente d'une plus grande explication "Nous aider ! Tu y gagnes quoi en retour ?" souffle-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

-"Rien c'est vrai." répond calmement la sorcière "Mais Stefan est venu me voir à la Nouvelle Orléans et m'a demandé de l'aider à retrouver son frère, la personne qui compte certainement le plus à ses yeux, le seul membre vivant de sa famille. Stefan est mon ami et je n'ai pas hésité un instant à lui rendre ce service." termine-t-elle en replongeant directement dans sa lecture, ne cherchant pas spécialement une discussion avec la vampire face à elle.

-"Et ..."

-"Freya ! Caroline !" coupe la voix de Bonnie qui hurle depuis la porte d'entrée. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvent face à une Bonnie livide qui pénètre dans le salon, Stefan sur les talons.

-"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demande Freya en se relevant du canapé. Elle se dirige directement vers eux et lance un regard discret en direction de Stefan.

-"On a vu Enzo" annonce-t-il alors que Bonnie tente de garder un respiration normale.

-"Quoi ?" hurle Caroline en se postant aux côtés de son amie.

-"Tu es sur que c'était lui ?" demande Freya en gardant un visage neutre et serein.

-"Je l'ai vu aussi clairement que je te vois !" assure le vampire avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

-"Mais ?" s'inquiète Caroline en reconnaissant le tique nerveux qu'avait Stefan quand il n'osait pas avouer l'entière vérité.

-"C'est ..." Stefan hésite un long moment, son regard fixé sur Bonnie, avant de finalement capituler ".. Peu importe si cette personne avait l'apparence d'Enzo, je peux affirmer que ce n'était pas lui !" confesse-t-il alors que la métisse gémit de tristesse.

-"Comment ça ?" interroge Freya en tournant son regard vers Bonnie avant de revenir sur Stefan.

-"Il puait le mal à des kilomètres" gronde la métisse avant de s'affaler sur le canapé du salon, un verre d'alcool à la main.

-"C'était indescriptible, son visage inspirait la terreur, tout mon corps me hurlait au danger dès le moment où j'ai posé les yeux sur lui" explique Stefan avec difficulté.

-"Le problème chez toi Stefan, c'est que tu vois le mal partout" rit alors une voix qui provient de l'entrée.

Tous les regards se tournent alors sur les deux nouveaux arrivants.

-"Klaus ..." souffle Freya avec une pointe de soulagement. Elle se dirige directement vers son frère et vient l'enlacer tendrement "Ca me fait plaisir de vous voir tous les deux !" affirme-t-elle avant de s'éloigner pour saluer son autre frère Elijah.

-"Content que vous soyez arrivés" salue simplement Stefan.

Mais Klaus n'entend déjà plus le moindre son, son regard s'est posé sur la petite vampire blonde plantée au beau milieu du salon. Un sourire enjôleur se dessine sur le visage de l'originel avant qu'il ne s'avance vers elle, comme hypnotisé par sa beauté. Sans perdre un instant, il s'empare de la main de la jeune femme et la lui embrasse chastement.

-"Caroline .. " souffle-t-il en signe de salutation. La concernée se met à rougir violemment avant de reprendre précipitamment sa main. Ses quelques inquiétudes plus tôt dans la journée, lui semblent alors ridicule, Klaus serait toujours cet homme qui passe son temps à la séduire, rien ne changera jamais ça.

-"Miss Forbes, miss Bennett" brise la voix d'Elijah qui vient saluer les deux jeunes femmes "j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez besoin de nous".

-"On ne vous attendait pas si tôt" leur sermonne gentiment la voix de leur soeur qui se réinstalle sur le canapé, récupérant par la même occasion le livre qu'elle y avait laissé. "Chance pour nous puisque je viens justement de trouver un sort qui peu nous permettre de retrouver les deux disparus" annonce Freya.

-"Quoi ?" Bonnie, qui est assise aux côtés de Freya, se tend directement à ces paroles avant de se jeter en direction du grimoire pour lire le sort trouver par la sorcière Mikaelson. "Ce sort demande une très grande puissance" soupire Bonnie avant de se reposer sur le dos du canapé.

-"Mais je suis puissante Bonnie" assure Freya en la regardant fixement. La métisse grogne alors de mécontentement, face à sa propre incapacité à retrouver ses pouvoirs. Être une sorcière lui manque terriblement.

-"Que doit on faire ?" demande Stefan en voulant faire au plus vite pour retrouver son frère.

-"Tous les éléments dont elle a besoin pour faire ce sort sont dans la maison de ma grand-mère. Il suffirait d'y aller et de les rapporter" explique Bonnie en levant ses fines mains en l'air.

-"Très bien, je vais avec miss Bennett récupérer les ingrédients manquant. Nous serons de retour dans une heure maximum" planifie Elijah en se tournant déjà vers la sortie. Bonnie se contente d'hausser les épaules avant de se lever pour suivre le frère de Klaus.

-"Je viens avec vous !" s'exclame rapidement la voix de Caroline, cherchant à fuir une confrontation avec l'hybride originel. "J'ai réellement besoin de sortir de ce manoir et voir un peu le soleil" sourit-elle en se tournant vers Stefan.

-"Sois prudente" lui souffle-t-il avant d'embrasser tendrement ses lèvres. Durant ce cours instant Klaus détourne son regard loin du couple et tombe sur le regard accusateur de sa soeur.

Une fois les filles et Elijah sorti, Freya se lève mollement du canapé et part se reposer dans une des chambres indiquée par Stefan. Le sort risque de beaucoup l'atteindre et reprendre quelques forces lui semble être une bonne idée. S'allongeant sur le lit, la jeune Mikaelson ne prend même pas quelques secondes avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-"On est rentré !" hurle la voix de Caroline pour que tout le monde puisse se réunir dans le salon.

Bonnie se pose de nouveau sur le canapé et Elijah se dirige en direction d'une table afin de poser le sac rempli des éléments nécessaires au sort. Il doit être dans les alentours de vingt heures, vingt heures trente. C'est en première Freya, qui dévale les marches d'escaliers en se frottant doucement les yeux, le visage encore ensommeillé. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre et Stefan et Klaus arrive à leur tour dans la pièce. L'originel affiche un regard assassin alors que Stefan sert fortement les poings, Caroline comprend dès cet instant que les deux vampires se sont disputés.

-"Vous avez tout ce qu'ils nous fallait ?" demande Stefan en gardant un visage calme et une voix douce. Bonnie lui répond par l'affirmative alors que Freya s'empare su sac, vérifiant que le contenu soit en accord avec ses attentes.

-"On peut commencer" fini par assurer la sorcière au bout d'un moment.

Directement Freya se pose au sol et sort une craie du sac en tissu. Klaus s'installe sur l'un des fauteuils du salon, Elijah reste appuyé contre le mur, et Stefan vient quant à lui se positionner aux côtés de sa petite amie. La soeur Mikaelson trace alors un immense pentagramme sur le planché et Caroline se demande déjà comment elle allait nettoyer ça.

Puis Freya déploie une carte de la ville juste devant elle et allume quelques encens dont la vampire ne connait pas les biens faits, ni même l'utilité. La sorcière allume également quelques bougies avant de sortir une petite dague et un pendentif de son sac.

-"Bon je pense qu'on peut commencer le sort" annonce Freya.

La sorcière commence par se couper la paume de la main et des gouttes de sang viennent s'écraser sur la carte posée devant elle. Elle commence à réciter une formule en latin et un courant d'air fais voler les cheveux blonds de Caroline. Freya répète son discours au moins trois fois avant de laisser pendre le pendentif du collier. Celui ci se met à tourner autour de la ville pendant ce qui semble durée une éternité. Puis aussi subitement que tout a commencé, le pendentif retombe durement sur le plan et Freya sourit satisfaite.

-"Je sais où ils sont !" annonce-t-elle avant de laisser son corps se relâcher. Étendue sur sol, la jeune sorcière se met à sourire, elle a réussie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-"Tu es sure qu'ils sont là dedans ?" souffle Bonnie visiblement peu enchantée à l'idée de rentrer dans l'établissement. Un lieu interdit au moins de dix-huit ans où les vêtements sont ... rares.

-"Certaine" affirme Freya en rentrant ses mains dans les poches de son manteau. "Le mieux serait qu'on se divise en groupe, on les retrouvera plus vite ainsi" poursuit-elle en se reposant sur le lampadaire à ses côtés.

-"Je propose que moi et Freya restons à l'extérieur si jamais ils venaient à sortir alors que vous êtes à l'intérieur" propose Elijah visiblement peu envieux de rentrer dans les locaux.

-"Et pourquoi vous ?" demande Caroline en plissant les yeux "Vous croyez peu être que j'ai envie de rentrer là dedans ?" s'énerve-t-elle en montrant l'entrée du doigts.

-"Personne n'a envie de rentrer là dedans Caroline, sauf peu être Klaus" la sermonne Freya, se recevant un regard glacial de la part de son frère "Personnellement je suis épuisée par ce sort et je tiens à peine debout, il est préférable que je reste sagement à l'extérieur"

-"Très bien ..." fini par avouer Caroline avant de suivre ses amis à l'entrée du bar. Klaus et Stefan se positionnent devant les filles et font face à un vigile qui les regarde durement, les bras croisés. Mesurant un peu moins de deux mètres, et possédant d'énormes bras musclés, l'homme attise les crainte de Caroline qui se cache directement derrière l'hybride.

-"Les filles ne sont pas autorisées à rentrer dans ces lieux" annonce-t-il d'un ton sans appel. Bonnie lève les yeux au ciel alors que Stefan vient passer une main sur la nuque de l'employer, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-"Maintenant elles le sont, compris ?" demande Stefan alors que le vigile les laisse passé sans poser de questions.

Les quatre amis passent alors dans un couloir sombre, où des bruits étranges et à la fois obscènes résonnent un peu partout. Bonnie ferme les yeux visiblement dégoûtée, se dire qu'Enzo pourrait être en train de coucher avec l'une de ces filles la rend malade. Une fois arrivé dans la pièce principale, le regard de Klaus vient analyser l'ensemble des individus dans la salle, ne s'arrêtant pas un seul instant sur les jeunes femmes dénudées qui dansent un peu partout.

-"La salle est beaucoup trop grande" vient conclure la voix de Caroline qui croise les bras, visiblement gênée à la vue de toutes ces femmes sans vêtements. Stefan lui lance un regard encourageant alors qu'elle pince les lèvres, le regard fixé au sol.

-"Il faut mieux se séparer" annonce la voix de Klaus alors que Bonnie ne perd pas un instant.

-"Moi et Stefan allons à droite, vous allez à gauche" dicte-t-elle avant d'empoigner son ami et de partir se plonger dans la foule d'individus. Ni Klaus, ni Caroline, n'a le temps de réagir avant que les duo ne soit totalement hors d'atteinte.

'Mais ..." se plains la voix de Caroline. La voilà désormais seule avec Klaus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-"C'était quoi ça ?" demande Stefan en suivant son amie parmi la foule.

-"De quoi tu parles ?" soupire Bonnie en ne continuant pas un seul instant de fouiller la salle du regard. Malgré la sensation d'être regardée par l'ensemble du club, la sorcière n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur la seule personne qu'elle recherche.

-"De toi qui me kidnappe" explique Stefan avant de froncer les sourcils, toute son attention n'est fixée que sur Bonnie, mais celle ci semble déterminée à fouiller le moindre centimètre carré du bâtiment.

-"Je n'avais aucune envie d'être seule avec Klaus et toi non plus" accuse Bonnie en levant son majeur en l'air pour faire comprendre à un homme qu'elle n'est pas intéressée.

-"Donc tu as laissé Caroline être seule avec lui ?" sermonne le vampire alors qu'un jeune homme s'approche très dangereusement de Bonnie.

-"Salut toi, tu es tr..."

-"Pas intéressée" le coupe Bonnie avant de se coller à son ami. Celui ci passe un bras autour de sa taille et l'homme s'éloigne directement à la recherche d'une autre proie "Merci" souffle Bonnie en se détachant de son étreinte.

-"Je sais que tu veux à tout pris retrouver Damon et Enzo, et moi aussi, mais s'il te plait prend au moins cinq minutes pour ..."

-"Enzo ..." le coupe Bonnie en prononçant son prénom dans un doux murmure.

-"Quoi ?" demande Stefan en regardant durement son amie, mais celle ci passe devant lui sans lui accorder la moindre attention et marche à vive allure en direction d'une personne invisible aux yeux de Stefan. Il regarde fixement l'ensemble du lieu mais ne voit à aucun moment Enzo.

-"Bonnie !" hurle-t-il avant de commencer à la suivre parmi la foule "Attend moi !" s'énerve-t-il en ne voyant plus la silhouette de son amie.

-"Fais attention !" grogne une voix alors que Stefan bouscule involontairement un client. Le vampire se contente de soupirer une excuse en continuant de suivre la direction qu'à suivi Bonnie.

-"Merde .. " souffle-t-il en ne la voyant nulle part "Bonnie !" hurle-t-il.

-"Stefan ?"

L'intéressé se tend au son d'une voix qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre de nouveau. Tout son corps se fige alors que le vampire sert durement les poings, Stefan ferme un moment les yeux avant de les rouvrir précipitamment. Son sang se glace alors qu'il se retourne doucement, se retrouvant face à son frère.

-"Damon" salue-t-il en gardant un visage neutre.

-"Comment tu vas mon frère ?" sourit Damon avec un regard vide d'émotion.

-"Mieux que toi au dernière nouvelle" crache son frère en s'avançant dans sa direction. "J'ai entendu dire que t'étais redevenu un connard sanguinaire" soupire-t-il en ne lâchant pas un seul instant le regard de Damon.

-"Suit moi Stefan, je vais tout t'expliquer" susurre le vampire aux yeux bleus.

Il passe ensuite un bras sur les épaules de son frère et tout le corps de Stefan se retrouve tendu face à la menace. Peu importe s'il s'agit de Damon, il n'hésitera pas à une seule seconde si le vampire sent qu'un danger se prépare. Mais pour le moment Stefan se contente de suivre son frère, attendant le moment où il pourra appeler du renfort afin de rendre Damon hors d'état de nuire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-"Enzo ! " hurle la voix de Bonnie alors qu'elle arrive enfin à la hauteur de son petit-ami.

Pour la première fois, celui ci ne fuit pas, il se contente de la regarder avancer dans sa direction. Son visage est neutre mais un petit sourire mesquin se cache derrière le col de son manteau. Il regarde sa sorcière arrivée à ses côtés et la laisse venir l'enlacer chaleureusement. Une trace de regret traverse le visage d'Enzo durant un cours instant, alors qu'il passe un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme. C'en est presque trop facile pour lui.

-"Mon dieu j'arrive pas à y croire, où est-ce que tu éta..."

Bonnie est coupée par les lèvres du vampire qui viennent s'emparer des siennes. San réfléchir un seul instant, la métisse lui rend fougueusement son baiser, en posant la paume de ses mains sur chaque côté du visage d'Enzo qui se laisse tranquillement faire, gardant en mémoire les lèvres chaudes de Bonnie sur les siennes, ainsi que de la douceur de ses mains. Alors que la sorcière se détache doucement de ce baiser, elle réalise que tout le bruit et les gens autour d'eux ont, à ses yeux, disparus. Elle ne voit plus que son amour qui est enfin là, dans ses bras.

-"Tu m'as tellement manqué" sourit-elle en sentant des larmes perlées sur ses joues. Le mal qui la ronge depuis des jours s'estompent enfin pour laisser place à une vague de bonheur et de plaisir. Le mois passé sans lui n'est désormais qu'un faible souvenir et sa vie peu de nouveau recommencer. La peine et la tristesse ont quittés son coeur pour laisser place à la joie de retrouver Enzo. Elle a des tonnes de questions à lui poser, des tonnes de mots doux à lui dire, elle ne veut plus jamais être séparée de lui.

Mais alors que son bonheur semble imperturbable, elle remarque le sourire sournois présent sur les lèvres du vampire. Fronçant les sourcils Bonnie cherche à se défaire complètement de son étreinte mais les bras puissants d'Enzo l'empêche du moindre mouvement. Elle lance alors un regard interrogateur à son petit ami qui lui sourit amusé. Il s'approche dangereusement de l'oreille de la jeune femme et Bonnie frissonne en sentant le souffle chaud du vampire.

-"Fais de beaux rêves mon amour".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon et Stefan arrivent enfin au bar où Damon demande directement au serveur de leur apporter deux verres d'alcool fort. Le regard de Stefan reste fixé sur les moindres mouvements du vampire, attendant le moment où Damon déciderai de l'attaquer.

-"Je n'arrive pas à croire que cela fasse déjà un mois" commence le vampire en regardant Stefan. Il s'empare tranquillement de son verre et le boit d'une seule gorgée sous le regard omniprésent de Stefan, celui ci ne touche pas à sa boisson et ne porte aucune attention au serveur.

-"Et qu'est ce que vous avez fait durant tout ce temps ?" demande Stefan en décidant de faire comme ci il pensait que l'homme face à lui est réellement son frère. Il doit garder à l'esprit que tout avantage est bon à prendre et se montre vigilant, ne connaissant pas encore les capacités physiques de l'être contrôlant son frère.

-"Oh ... On a traîné ..." raconte vaguement Damon en faisant un geste de la main. Il s'empare ensuite du verre de son frère et le bois d'une seule traite.

-"Et à aucun moment il ne t'ai venu à l'esprit de me prévenir ?" demande Stefan en fronçant les sourcils visiblement irrité face aux zones flous de l'explication de Damon.

-"Si mais ..."

Un cri strident et bruyant vient couper Damon qui se met à sourire sadiquement. Stefan détourne directement son regard de son frère pour chercher la victime parmi la foule. Aucune personne ne réagit au cri de la jeune femme et Stefan comprend que quelque chose n'est pas normal dans ce club. Mais pour le moment, le comportement étrange des clients lui est totalement égale. Il a reconnue le cri de Bonnie, son amie est en danger et Stefan n'arrive pas à la trouver du regard.

-"Qu'est ce que vous ..."

Stefan est à son tour couper par son frère qui vient lui briser la nuque à vitesse vampirique. Damon regarde le corps s'écraser au sol, un sourire toujours présent sur son visage. Voir Stefan au sol, à ses pieds, est pour lui un acte jouissif. Profitant du moment, il frappe violemment le corps de son frère à l'aide de son pied gauche. Puis il se tourne vers la foule et repart en direction de la sortie, laissant Stefan mort sur le sol.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxx

xx

x

Guest : Encore une fois merci pour avoir laisser un review. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus, les moments Bonnie et Stefan étaient une nouvelle fois présents, les retrouvailles Bonnie/Enzo et Stefan/Damon sont également arrivées (des impressions ?). Les personnages d'Enzo et Damon seront mis en avant dans le chapitre 6 où l'on découvrira le sort de Bonnie. Heureuse que quelqu'un aime cette histoire, j'espère que les prochains chapitres réussiront également à convaincre.

V: J'essaie d'écrire au maximum afin de ne pas me décourager et ne pas laisser les lecteurs sans rien. L'histoire est toute tracée dans ma tête et je connais déjà la fin pour chaque personnage, mais l'écriture reste difficile. J'ai parfois l'impression que les chapitres sont mauvais ou ne méritent pas d'être publiés mais je continue de le faire en imaginant que personne ne lit mon travail. Pour ce qui est de Damon et Enzo, leur comportement n'est pas prêt de s'arranger. Comme je le disais au dessus, le chapitre 6 sera un moment très fort pour eux, mais également un véritable tournant dans leur relation avec Bonnie. J'espère que ton impatience est rassasié, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.

Dans le prochain chapitre :

 _-"Oh mon dieu Stefan !" s'écrie-t-elle lorsqu'elle voit enfin le corps sans vie de son petit-ami._ _Elle se rue vers lui, dépassant rapidement Klaus avant de se jeter désespérément au sol._

 _-"Tu ne m'aimes pas" affirme-t-elle alors que la soeur Mikaelson la regarde avec étonnement. "Depuis le début je te trouve froide avec moi"._

 _-"Je suis désolée miss Forbes, votre amie s'est faite enlevée" vient annoncer la voix d'Elijah._

 _Peu à peu leurs visages se rapprochent et Freya peu sentir le souffle frais du Salvatore qui rencontre ses lèvres colorées._

 _Les foudres de l'hybride allait très prochainement s'abattre sur lui._

Xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 _Whatever it's happening, it's happening here_

 _And I'm a fool for thinking otherwise_

Happening - Olivia Broadfield

-"Il ne reste plus que nous deux, mon ange" souffle Klaus alors que Caroline regarde encore dans la direction où sont parti Stefan et Bonnie.

Oh qu'est ce qu'elle allait les tuer quand elle allait les revoir ces deux là. La jolie blonde soupire avant de se tourner vers l'hybride, son regard est posé sur elle et il sourit visiblement amusé de sa gêne. Caroline ne peu s'empêcher d'admirer le corps de l'originel, il lui a manqué, c'est un fait. Leurs discussions animés, ses petits surnoms affectueux, sa façon de la pousser à bout de nerf les trois quarts du temps, et son sourire renversant, tout chez Klaus lui a manqué.

-"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Stefan ?" pose finalement Caroline en avouant la question qui lui brûle les lèvres depuis son retour au manoir. Klaus se tend directement et ferme les yeux visiblement ennuyé de la question, cela a le don d'animer encore plus la curiosité de la jeune vampire.

-"Disons que nous avons rencontré quelques désaccords lui et moi" confesse simplement Klaus avant de commencer à rechercher Damon et Enzo, Caroline sur les talons. Il ne voulait pas l'énerver et se disputer avec elle. "Alors tu as besoin de moi ?" demande l'hybride pour changer de sujet et ainsi faire référence au message de Caroline. Celle ci rougit directement et est heureuse d'être derrière l'originel pour qu'il puisse pas voir sa réaction.

-"J'étais vraiment désespérée et j'avais réellement besoin que tu reviennes à Mystics Falls" assure la jeune femme avant de regarder autour d'elle dans l'espoir de trouver l'un des deux vampires.

-"Tes projets de vie futur ne se passent pas comme prévu ?" demande-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. Caroline laisse échapper un petit rire nerveux.

-"Non c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire" sourit-elle alors qu'elle suit toujours l'originel de très prêt. Elle ne le voit pas, mais Caroline est certaine que celui ci sourit aussi.

-"Et tes filles ?" poursuit Klaus en tournant rapidement la tête derrière lui pour fixer Caroline avant de se remettre à regarder devant lui "Où sont-elles ?"

-"Avec leur père, ils sont partis depuis quelque temps pour s'éloigner des ennuis"

-"Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec eux ?" s'exclame Klaus en remarquant le malaise de Caroline. Ses filles lui manquent terriblement, et cela se lit facilement dans ses yeux.

-"Je ne pouvais pas laisser Bonnie et Stefan seuls, ils ont perdus les êtres les plus importants de leur vie et je n'imagine même pas leur tristesse." souffle Caroline avec une pointe de chagrin dans le regard.

-"Eh ma jolie" s'exclame alors une voix.

Caroline n'a même pas le temps de réalisé ce qu'il se passe, que Klaus est déjà devant elle, la protégeant de tous les dangers. L'hybride originel saisit violemment par le cou, l'homme qui a osé venir accosté Caroline alors qu'elle est avec lui. Sa poigne se fait de plus en plus ferme sur le cou du pauvre homme alors que la vampire blonde regarde la scène impuissante.

-"N'ose même pas lever les yeux sur elle, compris ?" hurle la voix du vampire avant de relâcher sa victime.

Il s'empare de la main de Caroline et l'entraîne rapidement parmi la foule. Le contact de la main de Klaus est rassurante, la jeune femme se surprend à aimé se contact avec lui. Elle se sent alors en sécurité, presque invincible. Mais à peine ont-ils avancé de quelques mètres que Klaus s'arrête précipitamment faisant que Caroline percute le dos de l'originel, se retrouvant collée à lui.

-"Stefan ..." souffle Klaus alors que la blonde ne comprend pas la situation.

-"Quoi Stefan ?" mais l'originel ne prend pas la peine de lui répondre et fonce rapidement en direction du comptoir. Caroline ne se laisse pas distancer et suit Klaus plus fidèlement que son ombre.

-"Oh mon dieu Stefan !" s'écrie-t-elle lorsqu'elle voit enfin le corps sans vie de son petit-ami.

Elle se rue vers lui, dépassant rapidement Klaus avant de se jeter désespérément au sol. Dès larmes viennent mouiller ses joues alors qu'elle pose une main sur la joue du vampire. Klaus arrive derrière elle et s'empresse de soulever le corps de Stefan.

-"Qu'est ce que tu fais" s'énerve Caroline entre deux pleurs.

-"Je l'emmène à l'extérieur, avec Freya et Elijah" explique Klaus en reprenant sa route, Caroline toujours sur les talons.

-"Et Bonnie ?" s'exclame soudainement la jeune femme "Où est Bonnie ?"

-"J'en sais rien ..." commence l'hybride avant de croiser le regard de son frère.

-"Mais que s'est-il passé ?" demande directement Elijah alors qu'il voit Klaus et Caroline revenir en portant un Stefan sur les épaules.

-"Aucune idée mais il a la nuque brisée et Bonnie est introuvable" explique l'hybride avant de regarder Caroline "Je veux que tu mettes Stefan sur le siège arrière et que tu rentres au manoir avec Freya" lui annonce-t-il.

-"Mais Bonnie !" pleure Caroline totalement perdue.

-"Moi et Elijah on s'en occupe d'accord ?"

Caroline fini par acquiser et regarde tristement les deux Mikaelson retournés à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quelques heures plus tard, Caroline se retrouve à faire les cents pas dans le salon des Salvatore, Klaus et Elijah ne sont toujours pas rentrés et Stefan demeure inconscient. L'angoisse tire les jolies traits de Caroline qui n'arrive pas à calmer son anxiété. Mais qu'est-il arrivé à sa meilleure amie ? Où est-elle ? Pour combler l'attente, la vampire se ronge nerveusement les ongles et regarde toutes les minutes si la voiture des Mikaelson ne fait pas son entrée dans la propriété.

-"Va t'asseoir Caroline, essaie de te calmer" soupire Freya en descendant les marches d'escalier. La sorcière se sert tranquillement un verre de bourbon avant de s'installer sur l'un des fauteuils du salon.

-"Comment tu veux que je me calme ? Ma meilleure amie est introuvable et Klaus ne rentre pas !" s'exténue la vampire en lançant un regard sombre à la jeune femme.

-"Tu t'inquiètes pour Klaus" s'amuse Freya en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson. Directement le rouge monte aux joues de Caroline qui reste un bon moment à regarder par la fenêtre. C'est une nuit sombre et l'on ne voit pas à plus d'un mètre, c'est une nuit idéale pour chasser.

-"Là n'est pas la question ! Je veux juste être certaine que Bonnie va bien" affirme la vampire blonde alors que Freya secoue faussement la tête en signe de compréhension.

-"N'empêche que tu t'inquiètes aussi pour lui" rigole Freya alors que Caroline lève les yeux au ciel. La vampire prend un moment, puis décide de s'installer sur le canapé situé en face de Freya.

-"Tu ne m'aimes pas" affirme-t-elle alors que la soeur Mikaelson la regarde avec étonnement. "Depuis le début je te trouve froide avec moi".

-"Je t'apprécie Caroline" vient contredire la voix de Freya "Mais parfois tu m'insupportes tellement" finit-elle en coupant Caroline qui comptait s'exprimer.

-"Comment ça ? Je n'ai rien fais ..." s'énerve la vampire en fronçant les sourcils.

-"Je n'aime pas la façon dont tu comportes envers tout ce qui concerne mon frère" explique Freya "Tu ne l'as pas vu depuis cinq ans, mais je t'assure qu'il ne t'a jamais oublié et dans un sens j'en suis jalouse."

Freya se coupe dans son discours pour terminer le fond de son verre, puis elle lance un regard accusateur vers Caroline qui se contente de baisser le regard au sol, honteusement. Mais rapidement la jeune femme relève le regard et fronce les sourcils.

-"Je suis jalouse de toute cette attention et cet amour qu'il te porte"

-"Je n'ai jamais voulu ça" assure Caroline alors que Freya laisse échapper un rire nerveux.

-"C'est justement ça le problème, je tuerai pour avoir autant d'attention de la part de mon frère, alors que toi, tu n'en veux pas".

-"Je ..."

Mais Caroline est interrompue par le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui se met à claquer. La vampire se relève directement alors que Freya tourne son attention vers le nouvel arrivant. Klaus entre dans la pièce, rapidement suivi par son frère. Le regard de Caroline les observe un long moment puis se met à chercher son amie.

-"Où est Bonnie ?" demande-t-elle le regard plongée dans celui de Klaus. La tristesse s'empare de ses traits alors que Caroline hoche négativement la tête "Non, non, non" murmure-t-elle "Où est-elle ?"

Le cri de la vampire résonne dans le coeur de Klaus qui s'avance d'un pas pour se rapprocher d'elle. Mais Caroline recule, continuant de nier l'évidence.

-"Caroline ..." soupire Klaus.

-"Non, non, non ..." les larmes dévalent ses joues alors qu'aucun des Mikaelson ne lui a encore révélé la situation.

-"Je suis désolée miss Forbes, votre amie s'est faite enlevée" vient annoncer la voix d'Elijah.

Cette phrase résonne en boucle dans la tête de Caroline, Bonnie n'est pas là, elle ne reviendra pas. Sa deuxième meilleure amie lui a à son tour été arraché. Une douleur lui tord l'estomac alors que son coeur hurle de douleur. Les larmes dévalent à toute vitesse sur ses joues et le petit corps de la jeune femme vient s'effondrer les genoux au sol. Bonnie n'est plus là.

Quelques instants plus tard la vampire sent deux bras la soulever du sol et venir l'enlacer tendrement. Profitant de cet élan de bien être, la jeune femme sombre dans un profond sommeil.

-N'est-il pas possible de faire un sort de localisation ?" demande Elijah en regardant sa soeur toujours assise sur le fauteuil du salon.

-"C'est surement faisable, mais pour le moment je suis épuisée et je ne me vois pas faire le moindre sort" marmonne Freya le regard fixé sur Caroline.

La jeune femme est allongée sur le canapé, sa tête reposant sur les genoux de l'hybride originel. Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, quand Caroline s'est effondrée au sol, Klaus est venu la relevé et la bordé sur le canapé, caressant ses boucles blondes et lui murmurant des phrases réconfortantes.

-"Il faut retrouver miss Bennett au plus vite, elle est peu être en grand danger" rétorque Elijah alors que du bruit se fait entendre dans les escaliers. Quelques secondes plus tard, Stefan entre dans le salon.

-"Comment est-ce que suis rentré ?"demande-t-il en regardant fixement Caroline endormie dans les bras de l'hybride.

-"C'est Klaus qui t'a trouvé et moi et Caroline t'avons ramené ici" murmure Freya "Maintenant tu peux nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Une lueur passe dans le regard de Stefan avant que celui ci n'inspecte rapidement le salon du regard. Ses yeux se posant sur chacun des individus présents dans la pièce.

-"Où est Bonnie ?" finit-il par demander d'un air inquiet.

-"C'est ce qu'on cherche également à savoir, alors si tu pouvais nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce bar .." redemande Freya plus agressivement. Stefan vient s'installer sur le deuxième fauteuil du salon avant de poser ses coudes sur ses genoux, passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

-"Moi et Bonnie on étaient dans le club et ... et à ce que j'ai compris elle a cru voir Enzo, personnellement je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais elle est partie telle une furie et je l'ai perdue dans la foule." Stefan s'arrête un moment, se remémorant les événements de la soirée "Lorsque j'ai tenté de la retrouver, je suis tombé sur Damon. Il a agit comme ci il était mon frère mais c'était évident que quelque chose le contrôlait. J'ai entendu Bonnie hurler puis Damon m'a brisé la nuque."

-"Donc Damon et Enzo ont enlevés Bonnie" résume Klaus en haussant mollement les épaules.

-"Doit-on réellement être rassuré par le fait que ce soit eux qui ai Bonnie?" demande Freya en fronçant les sourcils.

-"Nan ..." soupire Stefan "Je dirais même qu'elle est en plus grand danger avec eux" poursuit-il.

-"Pourquoi cela ?" demande Elijah en fronçant les sourcils.

-"Damon et Enzo ont une grande influence sur Bonnie, ils peuvent aussi bien la briser physiquement que mentalement" annonce durement Stefan.

-"Dès demain je lance un sort de localisation" annonce Freya avant de se relever du fauteuil et partir en direction d'une des chambre d'amis.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-"Déjà debout ?" sonne la voix de Freya en voyant Stefan descendre les escaliers. Le vampire semble surprit de ne pas être le premier debout, hier la soirée s'est terminée tard et Stefan ne s'attendait pas à croiser quelqu'un avant midi.

-"J'ai plus dormi que toi hier soir" soupire Stefan en faisant référence à son inconscience. Freya le regarde un long moment, analysant chaque détails sur le visage du Salvatore, avant de lui tendre une tasse de café chaud. Le jeune homme s'empresse d'attraper la tasse fumante et en boit directement une grande gorgée.

-"J'ai l'habitude de passer des nuits blanches" explique Freya en haussant les épaules. La jeune replonge son regard vers le livre qu'elle est en train d'étudier avant de retourner son attention vers le vampire resté sur le pas de la porte "Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir tu sais ?" finit-elle par décréter.

-"Si j'avais suivi Bonnie plus sérieusement, si je ne mettais pas laissé déconcentrer par mon frère, alors j'aurais peu être pu la protéger." se maudit Stefan avant de s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises hautes de l'ilot central.

-"Je ne pense pas que ça aurait changé quoique ce soit" avoue Freya alors que Stefan pose un regard dure sur la jeune femme. Comment pouvait-elle se permettre de dire ça ? Bien sur que cela aurait été utile, Stefan serait intervenu et aurait empêcher cet enlèvement.

-"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?" fini par demander Stefan en décidant de garder son éternel calme. Freya s'installe sur la chaise située face au vampire et boit une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau.

-"Bonnie est quelqu'un de têtue, elle était convaincue qu'Enzo n'était pas possédé, je pense qu'elle ne s'est même pas méfier de lui. Ses sentiments l'on aveuglé et au bout d'un moment Enzo et Damon auraient fini par la capturer" s'explique la sorcière "Pour moi, la véritable question qu'on devrais se poser, c'est pourquoi l'on-t-il enlevé ?"

-"Pour s'amuser ?" propose Stefan "Ce serait bien le genre de Damon, quand il était ce vampire sanguinaire et incontrôlable c'est ce qu'il préférait faire, détruire les gens" raconte le vampire en se souvenant durement du malheur qu'à causé son frère.

-"Mais ce n'est pas réellement Damon, ni même Enzo. Ce ne sont que des corps possédés" réplique Freya en fronçant les sourcils.

-"Ouai mais justement, on ne sait rien de ces monstres, qui te dis qu'ils n'ont pas encore une part de Damon et d'Enzo en eux" propose Stefan en jouant nerveusement avec ses mains.

-"Si ton hypothèse est vrai, j'espère vraiment que Bonnie arrivera à faire ressortir la part encore présente de Damon et Enzo. Sinon elle a de grandes chances de ne jamais revenir ici vivante"

-"Et je devrais vivre avec cette culpabilité en plus" souffle Stefan en rivant son regard sur le sol "Si Bonnie meurt, j'en serais l'unique responsable" soupire-t-il alors que Freya se lève subitement de sa chaise afin de se placer face à lui.

-"Combien de fois fais-je devoir te répéter que tu n'es pas responsable Stefan, je dirais même que tu as fais de ton mieux pour la sauver" murmure-t-il en se rapprochant du vampire.

La sorcière pose délicatement ses mains sur les épaules de Stefan avant de le forcer à la regarder dans les yeux. Le jeune homme s'y plonge sans retenu et détaille avec attention les iris de la jeune femme, s'attardant un long moment sur les éclats de verts et de bleus. Peu à peu leurs visages se rapprochent et Freya peu sentir le souffle frais du Salvatore qui rencontre ses lèvres colorées.

-"Mon dieu ce que j'ai bien dormi !" résonne la voix de Caroline qui descend tranquillement les marches d'escaliers.

Directement Freya s'éloigne du vampire, le regard perdue dans le vide, choquée du rapprochement qui vient de se créer. La jeune femme sent le regard insistant du vampire sur elle, mais Freya est incapable de relever son regard dans sa direction. Que venait-il de se passer ? Les battements de coeur très rapides de la sorcière alerte Caroline qui vient d'entrer dans la cuisine.

-"Il y a un problème Freya ?" demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. La concernée inspire une grand bouffée d'air avant de regarder la jolie blonde, un sourire faux accroché aux lèvres.

-"Non aucun" sourit-elle "J'allais justement commencer un sort afin de localiser Bonnie."

-"Allons retrouver la sorcière Bennett" rit légèrement Klaus en arrivant dans le salon accompagné de son frère Elijah.

Tout le monde est quelque peu étonné de la bonne humeur de l'originel mais personne ne fait réellement de commentaire. Cependant lorsque le regard de Stefan rencontre celui de son ancien meilleur ami, son sang se glace. Les yeux de Klaus sont noirs de colère et son regard est meurtrier, rempli de reproches. Une réaction que le Salvatore ne s'explique pas, mais dès le moment où l'attention de l'hybride se tourne vers Caroline, Stefan comprend la situation. Klaus a tout entendu, il sait que le vampire était à deux doigts d'embrasser sa soeur. Les foudres de l'hybride allait très prochainement s'abattre sur lui.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxx

xxxx

x

Dans le prochain chapitre :

 _-"Damon ! Damon je t'en pris laisse moi partir" supplie Bonnie en sentant les larmes lui montés aux yeux._

 _-"Il y a quelqu'un !" hurle Bonnie en sentant les larmes dévaler ses joues avant de s'effondrer sur le sol "Aider moi !" s'exclame-t-elle à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales._

 _-"Et tu crois qu'il aurait pu te tuer ?" s'amuse le faux Damon en faisant mine de réfléchir à la question "Non parce que si j'ai bien compris ... Ta mort signifie le retour d'Elena, et ... entre Elena et toi, je ne sais pas si il hésiterait longtemps !"_

 _-"Tais toi !" hurle Enzo en se relevant vivement. "Juste ferme ta jolie bouche" crache-t-il en n'osant pas regarder en direction de la jeune femme. Les souvenirs deviennent trop forts et empêchent l'être en Enzo de réfléchir correctement_

 _-"Adieu Bon-Bon !" rit Damon visiblement amusé par la situation._

xxxxxxx

Voilà, voilà ! Encore une fois, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plus. Le prochain est, pour le moment, celui que j'ai préféré écrire il y aura pas mal de Bamon et du Bonenzo, mais c'est également le chapitre où tout va être remis en question. L'histoire va prendre un virage à 180 degrés et plus rien ne sera comme avant.

Alors si comme moi, vous avez hâte de pouvoir lire le prochain chapitre, laisser des reviews. Si on arrive à 15 reviews, je le poste directement. Sinon, je le posterais certainement jeudi ou vendredi. N'hésitez pas, et faites moi part de vos impressions.

PAL


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

 _I wanna chain you up, I wanna tie you down_

 _I'm just a sucker for pain_

Sucker for Pain - Ty Dolla $ign

C'est dans un coffre de voiture que Bonnie reprend connaissance. Sa tête la fait affreusement souffrir mais ce n'est pas ce qui lui fait le plus de mal. Non le pire, c'est la douleur qui résonne dans son coeur quand elle se rappelle la façon presque sauvage dont Enzo la frappé au visage. Une effroyable tristesse s'empare d'elle alors que la sorcière tente vainement de se défaire des liens qui attachent solidement ses mains entre elles. Une musique entraînante et joyeuse résonne à l'avant du véhicule et Bonnie ferme les yeux en refusant de se mettre à pleurer.

A en juger par les secousses qui la dérangent, elle peut affirmer que la voiture est en mouvement. Cette douloureuse épreuve lui rappelle de sombres souvenirs sur son escapade avec Kai. Jamais elle n'avait autant souffert qu'avec cet homme, il l'avait totalement détruite avant de lui arracher sa meilleure amie.

Lorsque le moteur s'arrête quelques instants plus tard, la respiration de Bonnie s'accélère et elle écoute attentivement les deux portières claquer et des pas qui s'approchent doucement en sa direction. Puis plus aucun son ne se fait entendre, aucune respiration, aucune parole, aucun mouvement. Les nerfs de Bonnie se relâchent quelque peu avant que la jeune femme ne se mette à hurler. Le coffre vient de s'ouvrir violemment laissant apparaître le visage amusé de Damon.

-"Bouh !" rit-il en voyant le regard effrayé de la jeune femme.

-"Damon ! Damon je t'en pris laisse moi partir" supplie Bonnie en sentant les larmes lui montés aux yeux. Le vampire se contente de lever les yeux au ciel visiblement agacé de la réaction de la jeune femme.

-"Oh non Bonnie ! Ne me dis pas que tu fais parti de ces victimes qui implorent la pitié ! Pas toi ..." s'exclame-t-il avant de regarder devant lui.

Bonnie tente doucement de pencher la tête pour voir ce que regarde si fixement Damon, mais malgré ses tentatives, la sorcière ne voit strictement rien de plus qu'un grand champ de blé. Mais où se trouve-t-elle ? Combien de temps est-elle restée inconsciente ? Comment ses amis vont-ils la sauver ? Que va-t-elle devenir ? Tellement de questions dont elle reste sans réponse puisque une voix la fait sortir de ses pensées.

-"Ne me dit pas qu'elle a déjà repris connaissance ! Damon qu'est-ce que je t'avais dis sur la quantité à injecter pour que ..."

-"Mais j'en ai mis autant que tu me l'as demandé ! Elle est juste plus coriace que les autres !" s'énerve Damon en fronçant les sourcils.

-"Enzo ..." Bonnie en est certaine, elle aurait pu reconnaître cette voix entre mille. "Enzo je t'en pris aide moi ..." implore-t-elle en gesticulant afin de sortir de la voiture.

-"Pas si vite ma belle, tu ne vas nul part" l'arrête subitement Damon. Et alors qu'il la pousse de nouveau dans le coffre, Bonnie frissonne au contact froid de son meilleur ami.

-"Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ..." souffle-t-elle avec incompréhension.

-"Une chose merveilleuse ma sorcière !" lui répond Damon avant de lui planter une énorme seringue dans le cuisse gauche.

Bonnie n'a pas le temps de réagir, que déjà ses paupières se font plus lourdes. Elle pose difficilement ses mains liées sur l'endroit où Damon l'a piqué. Le monde autour d'elle se met à tanguer alors qu'elle voit enfin l'ombre flou de son petit ami face à elle. Le coeur lourd elle met toute la force du monde pour garder les yeux ouverts.

-"Enz.." puis Bonnie sombre dans l'inconscient.

Lorsque Bonnie se réveille pour la seconde fois de la journée, plus de deux heures ont passés. Sa tête lui fait toujours horriblement mal mais ce n'est pas le plus dur à supporter. Ses pieds sont solidement liés à une chaînes alors que sa tête pend dans le vide. La voilà suspendu par les pieds à environ douze mètres de hauts, son coeur tambourine à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle regarde autour d'elle.

Un cri s'échappe de ses lèvres alors qu'elle remarque tous les cadavres qui l'entourent. Principalement des hommes, d'âge mur, qui ont les yeux grands ouverts et qui affichent des expression de terreur. Une jeune femme d'environ trente ans pend un peu plus loin, ses longs cheveux blonds s'échappent dans le vide alors que son visage est recouvert de sang. Toutes les victimes ont la gorge tranchée. Bonnie reste impressionnée par le nombre de cadavres, alors voilà ce que font Damon et Enzo depuis un mois ? Va-elle finir de la même façon que cette pauvre femme ? Certains corps ont atteints un état critique de décomposition et l'odeur empeste la charogne.

-"Il y a quelqu'un !" hurle Bonnie en sentant les larmes dévaler ses joues avant de s'effondrer sur le sol "Aider moi !" s'exclame-t-elle à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

Tout autour d'elle lui montre le comportement monstrueux de ses amis, tout autour d'elle lui donne envie de vomir. Des images qui resteront gravés à jamais dans sa mémoire. Cependant, Bonnie n'a jamais eu autant envie de vivre qu'en cet instant. Car non, elle ne veut pas finir comme la jeune blonde qui s'est fait égorgée, elle veut vivre ! Prise d'un élan de bravoure, la jeune femme puise dans toutes ses forces afin de se relever et d'atteindre le harnais qui attache ses pieds. Secouant ardemment les vis afin qu'elle puisse se détacher.

-"Tu sais que même si tu arrives à te libérer, la chute te tuera sur le coup" lance alors une voix depuis en bas. Bonnie arrête tous ses mouvements en reconnaissant la voix si caractéristique de Damon.

-"Alors quoi ? Je reste ici sans rien faire ?" s'énerve la sorcière en tirant de toutes ses forces dans l'espoir que le harnais se décroche du mur.

-"Tu crois que t'es la première à essayer ?" rigole le vampire avant de se diriger vers un petit bureau.

Bonnie hurle de défaite avant de laisser son corps retombé dans le vide. Directement les liens à ses pieds la retiennent et la voilà de nouveau pendue dans le vide. Des larmes de colère dévalent sur les joues de la métisse alors qu'elle tente vainement de contrôler ses sanglots.

-"Tu me laisses te descendre !" s'amuse toujours Damon alors que Bonnie se retrouve à redescendre en direction du sol.

Mais bien évidemment le vampire ne la laisse pas descendre entièrement. Il arrête la machine au moment où le visage de Bonnie est au même niveau que le sien. Ainsi la sorcière se retrouve à faire face aux lèvres de Damon. Un grand silence s'installe entre eux et Bonnie vient plonger son regard dans celui sans émotion de son ami.

-"Je sais que tu n'es pas réellement Damon" crache-t-elle alors qu'un sourire vient naître sur le visage du concerné.

-"Ah vraiment ? Et pourquoi cela Bon-Bon ? Tu crois que Damon ne ferait jamais ça ? Si tu pense que non c'est que tu es stupide !" rit-il alors que Bonnie le fusille du regard.

-"Damon a changé ! C'est quelqu'un de bien, il ne ferait plus un massacre pareil !" s'énerve la sorcière en ne perdant pas son courage "Jamais Damon ne m'aurait enlevé, ni même enfermé avec des centaines de cadavres"

-"Et tu crois qu'il aurait pu te tuer ?" s'amuse le faux Damon en faisant mine de réfléchir à la question "Non parce que si j'ai bien compris ..." commence-t-il en faisant des aller-retour de gauche à droite "... Ta mort signifie le retour d'Elena, et ..." le visage de Damon se baisse afin de pouvoir regarder fixement dans les yeux de Bonnie "entre Elena et toi, je ne sais pas si il hésiterait longtemps !"

Directement un rire s'échappe des lèvres de Damon avant qu'il ne vienne frapper durement dans ses mains. Il repart en direction du bureau afin de prévenir Enzo du réveille de la jeune femme. Le moment est venue d'en terminer avec la sorcière Bennett.

-"Et qu'est ce que tu crois qu'elle en pensera ?" l'arrête la voix de Bonnie. Damon ressent directement un pincement au coeur sans même réalisé pourquoi, mais bien vite il reprend une mine froide et se tourne vers la sorcière Bennett.

-"Qui ça ?" fait-il mine de ne pas comprendre avant de lâcher un sourire malveillant. Au bout d'un moment il décide retourner aux côtés de Bonnie, Enzo peut attendre.

-"Elena ! Quand elle saura ce que tu as fais, ce que tu es devenu ! Elle te haïra" rigole Bonnie en lui crachant durement ses mots au visage. Damon prend un air blessé avant de poser un main sur son coeur, il relève le regard pour plonger ses iris bleus dans ceux de Bonnie

-"Tu veux dire qu'elle me détestera autant que tu détestes Enzo ?" demande-t-il en souriant face au regard meurtri de Bonnie. "Puis de toute façon, toi comme moi savons que je n'en ai plus rien à faire d'Elena." souffle Damon.

-"Qui êtes vous ?" demande plus sérieusement Bonnie "Pourquoi avoir pris possession du corps de mes amis ? Pourquoi tuer tous ces gens ?".

-"Ca n'aura bientôt plus aucune importance pour toi" lance alors la voix d'Enzo. Le vampire lance un regard froid en direction de son ami et se dirige à toute vitesse vers eux. "Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans : Tu me préviens à son réveil ?" hurle-t-il.

-"On ne faisait que discuter" explique Damon en levant les bras en l'air signe d'innocence "Elle a compris que nous ne sommes pas réellement ses amis".

-"Enzo ..." pleure doucement la voix de Bonnie alors que celui ci tourne son visage froid vers le corps de sa petite amie.

-"Elle a réellement compris ? On ne dirait pas !" s'amuse-t-il avant de partir en direction du petit bureau.

-"Enzo je t'en pris arrête tout ça ! Relâche moi et aucun mal ne sera commis ! Freya trouvera un moyen de retirer ce monstre qui est en toi, juste ... s'il te plait ! Arrête" le supplie Bonnie en le regardant fouiller dans les tiroirs du bureau.

-"Et revoilà les supplices !" se lamente Damon en levant les yeux au ciel. "La même et éternelle pitié ..."

-"Je sais que cette chose te contrôle, je sais que tu n'y peux rien, mais s'il te plait Enzo, soit plus fort qu'elle, bats toi ..."

Pendant une seconde, Enzo s'arrête de tous mouvements. Ses yeux se mettent à fixer le vide alors qu'un des souvenir de l'ancien Enzo refont surface.

 _Bonnie se trouve face à lui, elle porte un costume de cheerleader rouge et de longs cheveux bruns encadrent son visage. Ses grands yeux verts fixent son petit-ami et un sourire triste vient naître sur son visage._

 _-"Tu essaies de te rappeler ta vie sans vampires" commence Enzo avant de fixer la sorcière Bennett "Souviens-toi de nous à la place." déclare-t-il comme ci c'était la chose la plus facile au monde._

 _La scène devient de plus en plus flou alors qu'Enzo s'empare d'une guitare et s'installe sur le bureau face à lui._

 _-"Tu ne tolères pas seulement les vampires, tu es tombée amoureuse de l'un d'entre eux"_

Peu à peu Enzo est de nouveau dans le hangar, sa main touche du bout des doigts la lame fraiche d'un couteau. Celui ci mesure environ quinze centimètres et les bords sont encore tâchés du sang de la précédente victime. Oubliant ses pensées grotesques, le vampire essuie rapidement son arme. Il réalise à ce moment précis qu'une larme vient de glisser sur sa joue gauche.

-"Enzo, je t'en pris, rappelles toi de nous, rappelles toi de notre premier baiser, de toutes ces fois où tu m'as rendu visite pendant les trois années que j'ai passé à me cacher."

Enzo ferme durement les yeux en entendant les paroles de Bonnie. Une toute petite partie de lui, minoritaire bien évidemment, se bat afin de sauver la vie de sa petite-amie. Mais malheureusement pour elle, le monstre à l'intérieur de lui est bien trop puissant pour être dominé.

 _-"Donc je vais mourir ?" souffle Bonnie en levant ses yeux remplit de larmes en direction d'Enzo._

 _Le jeune homme n'hésite pas un seul instant et ses mains se posent sur le visage froid de la métisse, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Ceux ci expriment une telle tristesse que le coeur d'Enzo se serre._

 _-"Je ne laisserai pas ça t'arriver, Bonnie Bennett" souffle-t-il avec une forte détermination "Tu es mon monde"._

-"Rappelles toi du Nouvel an, du champagne ... et ta terrible, terrible façon de m'apprendre à jouer à la guitare parce que après toutes ces années mon niveau ne s'est jamais amélioré, même si t'avais dis qu'il le serait. Et souviens toi, de ces trois magnifiques années d'amour." récite difficilement Bonnie en gémissant entre ses larmes.

-"Tais toi !" hurle Enzo en se relevant vivement. "Juste ferme ta jolie bouche" crache-t-il en n'osant pas regarder en direction de la jeune femme. Les souvenirs deviennent trop forts et empêchent l'être en Enzo de réfléchir correctement.

 _Bonnie regarde fixement le beau vampire en posant son visage dans la paume de sa main._

 _-"Quoi ?" lui demande nerveusement Enzo en sentant les yeux perçants de Bonnie sur son visage._

 _-"Rien ! Juste ... rien" s'exclame la métisse en gardant ce léger sourire sur ses lèvres charnues._

 _-"Quoi ? Aller !" se met à rire le jeune homme dans une totale incompréhension. La sorcière Bennett lève les yeux au ciel et ses jolies boucles viennent glisser contre son cou._

 _-"Je pense que ... après tout ce temps .. je commence finalement à te comprendre" souffle-t-elle avec une pointe d'amusement. Le coeur du vampire se serre, la jeune femme venait enfin de toucher le coeur glacial d'Enzo._

-"Et quoi j'attends que tu me tues !" hurle Bonnie en reniflant bruyamment.

-"J'en ai plus qu'assez !" s'énerve Enzo en fonçant à toute vitesse dans la direction de la sorcière. Il empoigne violemment le cou de celle ci et plaque la lame sur sa gorge, Bonnie ferme les yeux en laissant de nouveau les larmes roulées sur ses yeux.

-"Regarde moi !" souffle-t-elle dans un doux murmure.

-"Quoi ?" s'exclame Enzo, pas certain d'avoir compris la demande de la jeune femme. "Qu'est ce que tu as dis ? Répètes plus fort j'ai rien entendu" s'exclame le vampire en gardant sa lame posée sur le cou de sa petite-amie.

-"Regarde moi !" hurle-t-elle avec rage et douleur "Si il n'y a plus une part de l'ancien Enzo en toi, comme tu le prétends .." souffle Bonnie plus calmement "Alors je veux que tu me regardes dans les yeux quand tu me trancheras la gorge ..".

Le temps semble alors suspendu, les secondes défilent dans une lenteur extrême alors que les sanglots de Bonnie viennent briser le silence présent dans la pièce. Enzo finit par relever le regard et le plonge dans celui larmoyant de Bonnie. Celle ci ferme ses yeux pendant un cours instant.

 _-"Je t'aime Enzo St John" le sourire de Bonnie est communicatif puisque le vampire se met lui aussi à sourire._

 _-"Et moi je t'aime encore plus Bonnie Bennett" souffle-t-il avant d'embrasser passionnément les lèvres de la jeune femme._

Mais Bonnie rouvre rapidement les yeux lorsqu'elle ne sent plus la lame de couteau pointée sur sa gorge. Un regard en direction de Enzo lui indique que celui ci à le regard fixé au sol. La main du vampire tenant le couteau, se met alors à tremblé. Mais que fait-il ?

 _-"J'ai toujours voulu être aimé par quelqu'un, comme tu m'as aimé"_

La voix de Bonnie résonne dans sa tête alors que Damon regarde la scène avec inquiétude, mais que pouvait-il arriver à Enzo pour qu'il réagisse de la sorte. Le plan est pourtant simple : enlever Bonnie, la ramener, et la tuer. En vérité, les monstres à l'intérieur d'eux n'ont pas réellement de plan super-magique du genre s'emparer du pouvoir ou tuer une personne en particulier. La seule chose qui compte s'est de tuer, tuer et encore tuer, pour qu'au final un maximum de meurtres ne soient commis.

Alors que Damon s'inquiète pour son ami, celui ci tente farouchement de se battre avec la petit part de lui qui ne veut pas faire le moindre mal à Bonnie. Lors d'aucun de ces nombreux meurtres, Enzo n'a montré le moindre signe d'opposition, à croire que la mort de cette sorcière semble réellement difficile à accepter pour lui.

-"Enzo ..." souffle doucement la voix de Bonnie "Je t'aime, je t'aimerai toujours ..."

Cette douce déclaration a le don de faire réagir le concerné. Il relève le regard en direction de sa petite amie avant de poser une main sur l'arrière de sa nuque, puis il vient coller son front au sien. Se mettant ainsi à genoux. Puis, Bonnie croise enfin le regard de son amant et directement la peur renait en elle. Enzo sourit sadiquement.

-"Demande exaucée mon coeur" susurre-t-il avec lenteur.

Puis, sans aucune hésitation il plaque la pointe de sa lame sur le cou de Bonnie et vient tracer un long trait partant de son oreille gauche et se terminant de l'autre côté. Le sang commence à s'écouler de la blessure alors qu'Enzo ne décroche pas un seul instant le regard agonisant de sa petite amie.

-"Adieu Bon-Bon !" rit Damon visiblement amusé par la situation.

Et alors que les battements de coeur de Bonnie ralentissent, la jeune femme pousse un dernier cri qui se meurt dans sa gorge. Le regard semi-conscient, elle plonge une dernier fois ses yeux dans ceux d'Enzo.

Aucune tristesse, aucune pitié, aucun remord.

Juste ce regard froid et ce sourire malveillant, comme ci la voir ainsi le remplit de joie. Bonnie entrouvre doucement la bouche mais la douleur est insupportable. Un dernier souvenir lui reviens en mémoire.

 _Le couple est tranquillement installé sur le canapé, Bonnie a la tête posée sur l'épaule de l'homme qu'elle aime. Qu'elle aimerait jusqu'à sa mort._

 _-"Ne sois pas triste" murmure-t-elle d'une voix monotone "Je ne vais pas penser à toutes les choses que nous n'avons jamais eu la chance de faire ensemble. Je vais être heureuse. Je vais penser à toutes les choses que nous avons fait ensemble"_

 _Enzo frotte tendrement le bras de cette jeune femme qu'il aime. Bonnie se sent bien, en sécurité. Elle est auprès de son homme, celui qui la rend un peu plus heureuse chaque jour, celui qui ne lui fera jamais de mal._

 _-"Je n'ai pas peur, je me sens prête. Je t'aime Enzo"_

Et alors qu'elle plonge dans les iris de celui qu'elle a aimé, son coeur meurt à petit feu. Elle n'entend que les rires sadiques de Damon, heureux de la voir agonisé, elle ne voit que le sourire satisfait sur le visage d'Enzo et ses yeux. Ses yeux d'un noir profond. Et alors que son coeur cesse de battre, il se brise, en même temps, en mille morceaux.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxx

xxxxx

xx

Voilà, voilà ! Merci pour avoir lu ce chapitre et n"hésitez pas à laisser un review ou suivre cette fanfic ...

 **Dans le prochains chapitres :**

 _-"J'espère qu'elle va bien" soupire Caroline en se rongeant nerveusement les ongles._

 _-"Ne me fais pas croire que c'est cette petite tentation qui te pousse à dire que Stefan n'est pas bon pour elle. Tu l'as veux pour toi seul, il est là le problème Klaus."_

 _-"Caroline ..." gémis une petite voix en lâchant un grognement. Directement le souffle de Caroline se coupe alors qu'elle regarde le numéro inconnu d'ou provient l'appel._

 _La colère qui l'anime est quelque chose qu'il n'arrive pas à expliquer, quelque chose d'incontrôlable. Depuis la mort de la sorcière Enzo ne ressent que cette énorme colère qui le pousse à haïr chaque humain, y compris lui._

 _Alors que Caroline se retourne vers le centre de la pièce, elle remarque directement le cadavre allongé sur le sol. "Bonnie" s'écrie la jeune femme avant de plonger au sol afin de retourner le corps._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

 _If you love me, don't let go_

 _Hold, hold on, hold onto me, cause i'm a little Unsteady_

Unsteady - X Ambassadors

-"Pourquoi l'ont-ils emmenés si loin ?" commence Stefan en découvrant le lieu où est détenue Bonnie. Freya vient de réussir son sort de localisation, mais celui ci indique une petite ville perdue à plus de trois heures de Mystic Falls.

-"C'est vrai que c'est étrange, Freya es-tu sur de l'efficacité de ton sort ?" demande Elijah en fixant sa jeune soeur.

-"Certaine. Peu importe la raison qui les ont poussés à l'attirer dans cette ville ..."

-"Au lieu de parler on devrait partir chercher Bonnie" coupe durement la voix de Caroline. La vampire se tient sur le pas de la porte, déjà prête à sortir du manoir afin de partir en direction de la ville indiquée.

-"Caroline a raison !" appuie Stefan sous le regard noir de Klaus "Ça fait plus de dix heures qu'ils ont Bonnie, nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre"

-"Très bien, alors allons-y" soupire Freya en se relevant de sa chaise "Elijah et Klaus vous montez avec moi, Stefan et Caroline prenez une deuxième voiture. On a de la route à faire" s'active la sorcière en enfilant son manteau.

Le petit groupe sort rapidement du manoir avant de se diriger en direction de deux voitures garées dans l'allée. Caroline s'enfonce directement sur le siège passager d'une d'entre elles alors que Klaus et Elijah rentrent dans la seconde.

-"Il y en a au moins pour deux heures et demi de route, nous serons en ville avant quinze heures" explique Freya en ouvrant une portière de voiture.

-"Très bien, on se retrouve au centre ville ?" demande Stefan avant de recevoir l'accord de la sorcière. Puis il rentre dans la voiture et démarre le moteur à toute vitesse s'élançant directement en direction de la route.

Une heure plus tard, les voitures roulent toujours en direction de Bonnie, dans l'espoir d'arriver à temps. Dans la voiture conduite par Stefan, le silence est pesant, l'ambiance est tendue malgré la main réconfortante du jeune homme qui se pose sur la jambe de Caroline à chaque occasion afin de la rassurer.

-"J'espère qu'elle va bien" soupire Caroline en se rongeant nerveusement les ongles. "Imagine qu'on arrive trop tard, qu'elle soit déjà morte" gémit la blonde en fermant les yeux face à l'image de son amie décédée.

-"Bonnie est une dure à cuire, je suis certain qu'elle va bien" souffle Stefan en fixant durement la route. En toute honnêteté, l'angoisse monte également en lui. Rien ne leur assure la survie de Bonnie, Enzo et Damon semblent totalement hors de contrôle et n'hésiteront pas à lui faire du mal.

-"J'espère que tu as raison" soupire Caroline avant de fermer les yeux. Les larmes commencent alors à envahir ses joues, sans que Stefan ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

-"Elle va bien, Caroline. On va la retrouver" murmure le vampire. Malheureusement, une petite part de lui sent que la probabilité de revoir Bonnie vivante est minime. "Fais moi confiance."

Au même moment dans la voiture Mikaelson, Freya s'endort paisiblement sur la banquette arrière. Klaus serre fermement les poings alors que Elijah suit tranquillement la voiture de Stefan qui roule devant lui. Voilà plus d'une heure qu'il ont commencé la route, mais la colère de Klaus ne semble pas s'apaiser.

-"Bien que je ne doute pas de ton envie de retrouver miss Bennett en vie, je pense que ta soudaine crise de colère n'est pas du à l'incertitude de sa survie" commence Elijah alors que Klaus laisse échapper un sourire.

-"Contrairement à ce que tu penses de moi, mon frère. Je m'inquiète réellement du sort de Bonnie." contredit-il tout en gardant une pointe amusée dans la voix.

-"Tu t'en soucies pour toi ou pour les répercussions que cela pourrait avoir sur Caroline si jamais l'on découvre un cadavre ?" demande son frère en lançant un rapide coup d'oeil en sa direction.

L'hybride originel efface peu à peu son sourire afin de prendre une mine sérieuse. Il se met à baisser le regard, gardant les yeux rivés sur le sol. Sa mâchoire se contracte et Elijah comprend d'un seul regard que son frère est perdu dans ses pensées.

-"Je m'inquiète forcément de la réaction de Caroline .." finit-il par admettre "Tu sais très bien que Bonnie est probablement morte."

-"Nous n'en savons r..."

-"Mais c'est fort probable !" le coupe Klaus. "Peu importe ce que l'on va découvrir, cela risque de détruire Caroline".

-"Mais elle a Stefan. Il s'occupera d'elle, il la consolera" soupire Elijah alors que Klaus se tend à nouveau. Visiblement, la source de colère de Klaus n'est rien d'autre que le frère Salvatore.

-"Stefan devrait laisser Caroline s'en aller" murmure l'hybride d'une voix neutre.

-"Et pourquoi cela ?" sourit Elijah "Elle est amoureuse, pourquoi la quitter reviendrait à l'aider ?"

-"Tu as aussi bien entendu que moi ce qui allait se passer ce matin entre lui et Freya. Je n'imagine même pas ce qu'il se serait passer si Caroline n'était pas intervenue..."

-"Ils se seraient probablement embrassés" soupire Elijah en haussant les épaules. Klaus ouvre grand les yeux avant de tourner son attention vers son frère.

-"Et tu me demandes pourquoi il devrait la quitter ?" questionne ahuri Klaus.

-"Ne me fais pas croire que c'est cette petite tentation qui te pousse à dire que Stefan n'est pas bon pour elle. Tu l'as veux pour toi seul, il est là le problème Klaus."

-"C'est vrai" avoue simplement l'hybride sous le regard incompréhensif de son frère "Et je finirai par l'avoir, ce sera peut-être dans un mois, dans trois ans ou dans un siècle, mais elle finira par me revenir".

Le trajet se poursuit en silence, aussi bien du côté des Mikaelson que dans la voiture de Caroline et Stefan. Les heures passent alors que enfin leur lieu de destination se trouve face à eux. Soupirant de soulagement, Elijah gare sa voiture sur le bat côté et sort tranquillement du véhicule.

-"Allez Freya ! Debout ! On est arrivée !" hurle la voix de Klaus qui vient sortir la sorcière de son sommeil.

La jeune femme ouvre difficilement les yeux avant de réaliser qu'elle est seule dans la voiture. S'activant à sortir, elle retrouve le petit groupe de vampires qui s'est formé dans la rue du centre ville. Regardant autour d'elle, Freya réalise que trouver Bonnie ne va pas être une mince affaire. Comment la retrouver dans cette ville ?

-"Alors ? On commence par quoi ?" demande Klaus en regardant autour de lui.

-"Hors de question de faire des groupes !" commence Stefan en gardant un mauvais souvenir de la nuit dernière.

-"Je suis d'accord avec lui." valide Elijah en pointant le vampire du doigts "Damon et Enzo peuvent se trouver n'importe où, ils attendent peu être qu'on se sépare pour mieux nous capturer"

-"On pourrait faire un autre sort de localisation ?" demande Stefan en regardant Freya, mais celle ci hoche négativement de la tête.

-"Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, j'ai ..."

Alors que Freya commence un discours sur l'inutilité de faire un sort, Caroline s'éloigne doucement de ses amis afin de regarder les alentours. Il faut absolument mettre la main sur Bonnie, et très rapidement. Fouiller cette ville revient à perdre un temps précieux à chercher dans des endroits inutiles.

Alors que Caroline tente toujours de trouver un moyen rapide de retrouver Bonnie, une vibration commence à émettre de sa poche arrière. Irritée par cet appel, la vampire décroche nerveusement sans prendre la peine de lire le nom du contact.

-"Allo ?" soupire-t-elle durement dans le combinée de son téléphone.

-"Caroline ..." gémis une petite voix en lâchant un grognement. Directement le souffle de Caroline se coupe alors qu'elle regarde le numéro inconnu d'ou provient l'appel. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle jète un regard en direction de ses amis qui arrivent à entendre la voix au téléphone.

-"Bonnie .." murmure doucement Caroline.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-"Où est-elle ?" hurle la voix d'Enzo en regardant la chaîne vide pendre au dessus de sa tête. En arrivant dans le hangar, les deux vampires ont eu l'énorme surprise de ne pas retrouver la sorcière parmi les autres victimes. Les chaînes la maintenant en l'air ont étés brisées et le corps reste introuvable.

-"J'en sais rien ok ? Ce matin le cadavre était encore là, peu être que ses amis sont venus pour la récupérer et l'on emmené" propose Damon en s'attirant les foudres de son ami.

-"Ils n'ont pas pu venir aussi rapidement, non elle a du s'enfuir ..." se calme Enzo en fermant les yeux pour tenter de réfléchir à la situation.

-"Et comment elle aurait fait ?" s'amuse Damon en levant les bras au ciel "C'est un cadavre Enzo ! Tu lui as tranché la gorge je te rappelle !" Sans savoir pourquoi le vampire ressent une pointe de tristesse en se remémorant la façon dont agonisait Bonnie durant sa mort.

-"Peu être qu'elle avait du sang de vampire dans l'organisme ..." soupire le vampire en tentant de comprendre la façon dont Bonnie s'est enfuit.

-"C'est impossible ..." s'exclame Damon en fronçant les sourcils. Enzo lance un long regard à son ami avant de serrer durement les poings.

-"Tu as probablement raison ..." soupire le vampire en serrant des dents. La colère qui l'anime est quelque chose qu'il n'arrive pas à expliquer, quelque chose d'incontrôlable. Depuis la mort de la sorcière Enzo ne ressent que cette énorme colère qui le pousse à haïr chaque humain, y compris lui.

-"Alors que fait-on ?" murmure Damon en gardant les yeux rivés sur tous ces cadavres. Aucun d'eux n'ont survécus, aucun d'eux n'ont réussi à s'enfuir. Le cadavre de Bonnie Bennett doit simplement avoir été détaché par ses amis.

-"On quitte la ville" annonce durement la voix d'Enzo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-"Bonnie ..." murmure Caroline. "Bonnie est-ce que ca va?" s'active-t-elle en réalisant que son amie est à l'autre bout du téléphone.

-"Je ... je crois ... j'ai extrêmement mal à la gorge et ... et j'ai tout ce sang sur moi ..." s'émue Bonnie en reniflant bruyamment.

-"Ca va aller Bonnie, tout va bien, je suis là ..." rassure doucement Caroline en fermant les yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de coulées "Ou es-tu ?"

-"Je suis dans un bar, le LightOn, j'appelle depuis l'un des téléphone à disposition et ... et je sais pas trop dans quelle ville je suis" pleure doucement Bonnie. Sa voix semble effrayée et ses sanglots résonnent à travers le combiné.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas pour la ville, nous sommes là. Surtout ne bouge pas Bonnie, on arrive !" hurle Caroline en courant rejoindre les autres, son téléphone collé à l'oreille.

-"Caroline !" hurle Bonnie pour ne pas que la vampire raccroche "Caroline je crois que j'ai fais une grosse bêtise" les sanglots reprennent alors que la vampire blonde reste figée sur les paroles de sa meilleure amie. Qu'a-t-elle fait ? Caroline n'a pas le temps de poser cette question, avant que la liaison entre les jeunes ne soient coupée.

-"Que s'est-il passé ?" demande Elijah en regardant la vampire revenir vers eux en courant.

-"La communication a été rompue. Mais je sais où elle se trouve, ne perdons pas de temps ..." explique rapidement Caroline avant de monter en voiture. Stefan la rejoins dans les quelques secondes et la voiture démarre à toute vitesse en direction du seul bar de la ville.

Lors du trajet, le silence est palpable entre les deux vampires. Aucun n'ose ouvrir la bouche face à cette tension intense qui s'entoure autour d'eux. Le coeur de Caroline bat à toute vitesse alors qu'elle repasse en boucle sa discussion avec sa meilleure amie. Elle est en vie, à quelques mètres d'elle, tout va s'arranger. De son côté Stefan est quelque peu anxieux, pourquoi Damon et Enzo auraient laissés Bonnie s'enfuir ? Pourquoi l'avoir capturé pour la relâcher ensuite ? Sans même la blessé. Rien de tout cela ne lui parait normal.

Lorsque les voitures arrivent enfin devant le bar, Caroline n'hésite pas une seule seconde et saute hors de la voiture n'attendant aucun de ses amis. Passant la porte d'entrée sans aucune difficulté, elle traverse rapidement un long couloir censé mener à la pièce principale.

-"Bonnie !" hurle la vampire "Bonnie !" son coeur s'en arrache tellement elle hurle fort le prénom de son amie. Le seul soulagement pour elle serait de voir débarquer face à elle, et en bonne santé, sa meilleure amie.

Alors qu'elle débarque dans la grande salle, Caroline est directement attirée vers les fenêtres dont les rideaux sont tirés. Chose quelque peu étrange pour un beau milieu d'après midi. La vampire arrive à toute vitesse vers les fenêtres et décident d'ouvrir en grand, tous les rideaux. Pourquoi Bonnie ne répond pas à ses appels ? Ou est-elle ? Alors que Caroline se retourne vers le centre de la pièce, elle remarque directement le cadavre allongé sur le sol.

-"Bonnie" s'écrie la jeune femme avant de plonger au sol afin de retourner le corps. Mais celui ci n'est pas celui de son amie. C'est un homme, d'une trentaine d'année, qui porte des vêtements entièrement noir, à en juger par la fraîcheur du sang, il doit être mort depuis à peine une heure.

-"Caroline ! Bonnie !" se fait entendre la voix de Stefan qui entre à son tour dans le bâtiment, suivi des Mikaelson.

-"Je suis ici !" hurle Caroline en se relevant du sol. Elle jete un regard dans les alentours et remarque que deux autres cadavres gisent sur le sol, tous mordu au niveau du cou.

-"Oh mon dieu ..." souffle Freya en arrivant sur les lieux. "Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

-"Où est Bonnie ?" s'alarme Stefan en regardant sa petite amie. Celle ci fixe durement le cadavre à ses pieds avant d'hocher négativement de la tête.

-"J'en sais rien ..." murmure-t-elle d'une voix rempli de tristesse.

C'est alors que du bruit se fait entendre dans la réserve. Chaque vampire se met au aguet alors que Stefan s'avance doucement vers la porte menant à cette pièce. Il s'approche à pas de loup, hésitant à quelques moments, avant de finalement ouvrir la porte. Rien ne se laisse apercevoir alors que Caroline, caché derrière Stefan, semble apercevoir quelque chose caché dans l'ombre.

-"Bonnie ..." souffle-t-elle en dépassant Stefan afin de rejoindre son amie.

-"N'approchez pas !" hurle une voix brisée, "Caroline je t'en supplie ne m'approche pas ..." des pleurs se font entendre alors que Stefan rejoins la vampire blonde.

-"Bonnie qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demande-t-il calmement en passant une main protectrice devant le corps de Caroline.

-"Je les ai tué ..." finit-elle par avouer une pointe de dégoût dans la bouche. "Je les ai tué Stefan, tous."

-"Qui ça ?" murmure calmement le vampire en s'abaissant au sol afin de voir la métisse.

-"Ces gens, dans la pièce d'à côté. Ils m'ont aidés, et moi je les ai tués, je suis un monstre" pleure-t-elle en glissant son visage dans ses mains.

-"Pourquoi tu as fais ça Bonnie" poursuit Stefan avec sérénité tout en se retrouvant à quelques centimètres de la sorcière Bennett.

-"Parce que ... parce que j'avais si soif" avoue Bonnie en relevant son visage luisant de larmes en direction de son amie Caroline.

-"Oh mon dieu ..." souffle la blonde en sentant les larmes dévaler ses joues. Son coeur se brise en mille morceaux alors que le spectacle que lui offre son amie lui inflige une douleur insupportable "Bonnie ..." soupire-t-elle en continuant de pleurer.

-"Je suis un monstre. Je veux mourir ..." pleure la métisse en sentant la rage se glisser dans chaque parcelle de son corps. "Je veux mourir" répète-t-elle en fermant les yeux se souvenant de son réveille dans le hangar, de cet homme qui l'a aidé à s'enfuir, qui l'a caché ici, auprès de sa femme et de sa mère. De cet homme qu'elle a tué afin de se nourrir. "J'avais tellement soif" délire-t-elle en regardant Stefan. Celui ci affiche une mine compréhensive, mais Bonnie sait bien qu'en réalité il la trouve dégoûtante.

-"Tu n'es pas un monstre Bonnie ..." commence-t-il en venant agripper fermement la main de son amie "... tu es un vampire".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxx

xxxx

xx

x

 _-"Je n'arrive pas à me contrôler tu comprends ?" hurle la métisse en fixant durement son amie "Parce que à chaque fois que j'essaie de m'améliorer, je revois tous ces cadavres .."_

 _"Klaus est intervenue mais Bonnie s'est effondrée sur le sol. Elle a commencé à pleurer qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle était un monstre, qu'elle avait tuer son ami ..." raconte la soeur Mikaelson._

 _-"Bonnie ..." répète une nouvelle fois le vampire, mais la concernée semble devenue incontrôlable. Elle se frappe le crâne, cherchant un moyen de faire cesser le rire de Damon. C'est ce foutu rire qui la hante depuis des jours. Celui qui l'empêche de dormir, celui qui lui a brisé le coeur. "Bonnie qu'as tu fais ?"_

 _-"Je suis désolée Stefan" souffle-t-elle._

Oui ça fait longtemps ! Je sais ! Mais dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre mais aussi des premiers épisodes de la série ? Convaincu ?

Xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

 _Be my friend, hold me. Wrap me up, unfold me_

 _I am small, I'm needy. Warm me up, and breathe me_

Breathe Me - Sia

-"Aller Bonnie ..." soupire Caroline de façon découragée " .. tu peux le faire."

-"Tu essaies de convaincre qui là ? Toi ou moi ?" s'énerve l'ancienne sorcière Bennett en lançant rageusement l'objet qu'elle tient en ses mains.

Le cadre photo se brise en morceaux alors que Caroline ferme durement les yeux. Voilà deux semaines que Bonnie est enfermée dans une des cellule du manoir Salvatore, tentant d'amadouer sa nouvelle condition de vampire. Mais les résulats sont peu concluant et Stefan et Caroline perdent peu à peu espoir de retrouver l'ancienne Bonnie.

-"Je n'arrive pas à me contrôler tu comprends ?" hurle la métisse en fixant durement son amie "Parce que à chaque fois que j'essaie de m'améliorer, je revois tous ces cadavres .."

-"Tu n'y peux rien Bonnie ..." s'impatiente Caroline, habituée à cet éternel discours sur la façon dont l'homme de main de Damon et Enzo lui a injecté du sang de vampire alors qu'elle était inconsciente. Toujours le même récit sur comment il est revenu la secourir alors qu'elle s'était faite trancher la gorge, puis pour finir, toujours la même description sur la façon dont elle a tué cet homme ainsi que sa femme et sa mère.

-"Il n'a fait que m'aider ..." soupire Bonnie en s'effondrant au sol. Elle pose son dos sur le mur où elle est enchaînée et rapproche ses jambes contre son buste afin de poser sa tête sur ses genoux.

-"Ce n'est pas ta faute. Un vampire au réveil meurt de soif, il n'est qu'un tueur sans foie ni âme, je suis la mieux placée pour en parler crois moi" dit Caroline en venant s'installer aux côtés de sa meilleure amie "Je sais que tu te sens horrible, que tu veux mourir, mais je t'assure que ces images s'effaceront avec le temps"

-"Laisse moi" coupe la voix tremblante de Bonnie. Les larmes dévalent une nouvelle fois ses joues alors que Caroline la fixe avec tristesse. "Je veux être seule" soupire-t-elle avant d'enfoncer son visage dans le creux de ses genoux.

La vampire blonde souffle bruyamment avant de rejoindre l'entrée de la cellule, s'arrêtant au moment où elle va refermer la porte.

-"Je t'aime Bonnie, et je sais que tu surmonteras cette épreuve"

Puis la jolie blonde remonte à l'étage, retrouvant la sorcière Mikaelson qui cherche désespérément dans ses livres, une façon de détruire le monstre qui a prit possession de Damon et Enzo. Klaus et Elijah sont tranquillement installés sur les fauteuils du salon, mais le silence entre eux indique qu'ils écoutent les pleurs interminables de Bonnie.

-"Ca va faire bientôt trois semaines qu'elle est ainsi" s'exclame Klaus en buvant une gorgée de son verre.

-"Tant que miss Bennett refuse d'aller mieux, nous ne pouvons qu'attendre" sonne justement la voix d'Elijah.

Caroline se dirige nerveusement vers Freya en gardant dans ses mains la poche de sang vide qu'à bu Bonnie.

-"Les recherches avancent ?" demande-t-elle en tentant faiblement de sourire. Freya lui lance un regard rempli de compassion avant de regarder à nouveau son grimoire.

-"J'ai peu être dégoté une piste, mais rien n'est sur, il faudrait aller vérifier cette théorie à San Francisco et ainsi demander conseille à une très vieille amie à moi" explique la jeune soeur alors que ses frères arrivent à ses côtés.

-"Et bien rien ne nous empêche d'aller vérifier cette possibilité" annonce Elijah.

-"Nous partirons dès cet après-midi" poursuit Klaus en lisant dans le grimoire de sa soeur.

-"Vous partez tous les trois ?" soupire Caroline en insistant un cours instant sur l'hybride. Celui ci sourit amusé avant de s'approcher doucement d'elle.

-"Il n'est question que de deux jours, mon ange. Trois au maximum" s'amuse-t-il alors que les joues de Caroline se mettent à prendre une teinte rougeâtre.

-Où est Stefan ?" coupe la vampire en lançant un regard en direction de Freya, celle ci hausse les épaules avant de lui indiquer le jardin.

Celui ci s'y trouve, posé sur l'un des banc en bois, regardant dans le vide, les mains dans les poches et le regard lourd. Sans même prendre la peine de se retourner il reconnait les pas de sa petite amie qui s'avancent doucement en sa direction.

-"Comment va-t-elle ?" demande-t-il d'une voix calme. Caroline soupire avant de s'installer à ses côtés. Les yeux larmoyants, elle ronge nerveusement ses ongles, un tic qu'elle a prit l'habitude de faire depuis la disparition de Damon et Enzo.

-"Mal .." finit-elle par avouer "Je ne sais plus quoi faire, elle refuse toute aide." s'énerve la jeune femme, non pas contre son amie, mais contre elle même. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas en mesure d'aider sa meilleure amie ? Que devait-elle faire ?

-"Pour une sorcière, devenir un vampire est un choix très difficile à porter. Comprend la, Caroline. Toute sa vie sa grand-mère lui a répété que les vampires n'étaient rien d'autres que des monstres, des buveurs de sang prêts à tout pour faire régner le chaos." explique Stefan d'une voix neutre.

-"Mais elle sait que c'est faux, elle le sait très bien !" s'impatiente la vampire en se relevant du banc où ils sont installés. Elle vient alors faire face à son petit-ami. "Va la voir ..." souffle-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

-"Quoi ?" demande Stefan visiblement incompréhensif face à la demande de Caroline.

-"Tu es le mieux placer pour l'aider, parles lui, tentes de comprendre ..." la jeune femme lève les bras au ciel en secouant la tête. "Sauves la Stefan."

-"Et qu'est ce que tu crois que je fais depuis trois semaines ?"

-"Je ne veux pas que tu lui parles dans l'optique de la faire devenir un bon vampire qui se moule dans le rang. Je veux que tu te comportes comme un ami et que lui demandes simplement de se confier à toi" propose Caroline en plongeant ses yeux dans le regard du frère Salvatore. "Je t'en pris essaie"

-"Très bien" finit par soupirer le vampire après un long moment perdu dans ses pensées. "Je ne suis pas certain que cela soit utile, mais on peu toujours essayer."

-"Au secouuuuuuurs !" hurle soudainement la voix de Freya.

Sans perdre un seul instant les deux vampires foncent en direction du manoir et tombent directement sur une Freya totalement affolée.

-"Mon dieu, Freya qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?" se lamente Caroline en venant soutenir la sorcière.

-"Un type a débarqué il y a pas cinq minutes, il a dit s'appeler Jeremy. Il voulait absolument voir Bonnie, s'était selon lui très important..."

-"Et où il est ?" demande Stefan en regardant fixement la sorcière.

-"A l'étage, Elijah l'a monté dans une chambre. Bonnie l'a mordu et a tenté de le vider de son sang" explique Freya d'une voix tremblante. "Klaus est intervenue mais Bonnie s'est effondrée sur le sol. Elle a commencé à pleurer qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle était un monstre, qu'elle avait tuer son ami ..." raconte la soeur Mikaelson.

-"Mais ça va ? Il n'a rien ?" se préoccupe Caroline.

-"Non, non Klaus et Elijah sont arrivés à temps" murmure Freya en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

-"Et Bonnie ?"

-"Klaus garde un oeil sur la porte, mais elle est toujours enfermée dans sa cellule" termine Freya en gardant le regard plongé dans celui de Stefan. Celui ci acquise d'un signe de tête.

-"Très bien, Caroline va rejoindre Jeremy, je m'occupe de Bonnie" propose Stefan en retournant son attention sur la vampire à ses côtés. Celle ci prend directement une mine affolée.

-"Quoi ? Non non ! Je dois voir si Bonnie va bien !"

-"Tu viens de me demander de m'occuper d'elle, c'est ce que je fais ! Alors maintenant monte d'occuper de Jeremy, Freya va avec elle !" s'exclame-t-il avant de se diriger vers la porte des cachots. Il entend des bruits de pas dans l'escalier et Stefan soupire de soulagement en comprenant que les jeunes femmes l'ont écoutés.

Sans perdre une minute le vampire entre dans la pièce et tombe directement sur un Klaus posté devant la cellule de Bonnie. Lorsque leurs regards se croisent, Klaus hoche positivement la tête et s'éloigne de quelques pas afin de laisser Stefan entrer.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la cellule, Stefan analyse la pièce avant de tomber sur une petite forme pliée en boule dans un coin de la salle. Des pleurs et des gémissement sortent de la bouche de Bonnie s'en qu'elle ne puisse stopper cette douleur.

-"Comment va-t-il ?" finit-elle par demander en ayant reconnu l'odeur de son ami Stefan. Elle reste cependant dos à lui et fixe durement le mur en frottant ses mains teintées du sang de son ex petit-ami.

-"Il va bien Bonnie, ce n'est qu'un accident .." commence Stefan avant d'être coupé par le rire de la métisse. Le jeune fronce les sourcils avant d'arrêter ses mouvements.

-"Combien de temps encore vous allez tenter de me faire croire que je ne suis pas un monstre ? Je viens de tenter de tuer mon premier amour!" hurle Bonnie en se relevant pour faire face à Stefan. Celui ci retient sa respiration devant le regard si tristesse de son amie.

-"Tu n'en ai pas un Bonnie ..." murmure le jeune homme.

-"Bien sur que si" crache-t-elle avec haine "Tous les vampires ne sont que des monstres, chacun le cache mieux que d'autre voilà tout."

-"Tu ne sais même plus ce que tu dis Bonnie" soupire Stefan avant de poser sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme, mais celle ci brise directement le contact.

-"Est-ce que tu connais la douleur que j'ai ressentis ?" finit-elle par soupirer après un long moment de silence. Stefan fronce les sourcils ne comprenant pas le changement de Bonnie alors que les larmes commencent à dévaler ses joues.

-"De quoi tu parles Bonnie ?" demande la vampire avant de s'approcher de nouveau en direction de la jeune femme.

-"De ma mort" annonce-t-elle de la façon la plus normale du monde. Stefan en reste un moment bouche bée. "Qu'est ce que tu crois que j'ai ressentis quand la lame s'est planté dans ma chair ? Quand elle a glissé sur toute la largeur de mon cou ... Quand j'ai sentis la mort m'emmener avec elle."

-"Je ne me rappelle pas de ma mort, non ... mais .."

-"Alors tu ne sais rien !" le coupe de nouveau Bonnie "Tu crois savoir Stefan, tu crois tout savoir, mais en réalité ce n'est que du bluff" rit dangereusement Bonnie en fixant son ami dans les yeux. "La vérité c'est que le paradis c'est des conneries !" crache-t-elle "La seule chose qu'il y ait, c'est un grand et immense vide. Il n'y a rien d'autre que la froideur et la solitude."

-"Bonnie ..." soupire Stefan avec une tristesse dans la voix.

-"Non ! La ferme !" s'énerve Bonnie "Qu'est ce que tu crois que j'ai ressentis quand la dernière chose que j'ai entendu avant de mourir, c'est les rires de mon soit-disant meilleur ami qui semblait heureux de me voir y passer. Et qu'est ce que tu crois que ça fait quand la dernière chose que tu vois, la dernière image qui restera gravé dans ta mémoire, c'est le sourire satisfait de l'homme que tu aimes qui vient de te trancher la gorge sans remords."

-"Ils n'étaient pas eux m..."

-"Mais ils n'ont rien fait !" hurle Bonnie en fixant durement Stefan "Enzo n'a fait que sourire en me regardant mourir. Il n'y avait aucun tristesse dans ses yeux, aucuns remords, même pas une once de pitié. Peu importe si ils étaient eux mêmes ou non, je ne leur pardonnerai jamais, JAMAIS !"

-"Bon..."

-"J'ai sentis mon coeur se briser en mille morceaux avant d'être piétiné sans regret par les personnes les plus importantes de ma vie. J'avais tellement mal Stefan, toute cette douleur, toute cette souffrance ... Je ne peux pas la supporter !" hurle Bonnie en restant face à au vampire "Depuis deux semaines, ces images me hantent, les cauchemars m'empêchent de dormir, je passe mes journées à pleurer. C'était trop pour moi, la douleur était devenu insupportable ..." raconte Bonnie en fermant les yeux.

Les battements de coeur de Stefan se mettent alors à s'accélérer alors qu'il regarde son amie se mettre à sourire de façon satisfaite. Puis elle plonge dans son regard, cherchant à voir la compréhension et la compassion dans ses yeux.

-"J'avais tellement mal Stefan, je ... je suis sure que tu comprends ..." poursuit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-"Bonnie ..." soupire tristement Stefan.

-"Toutes ces images qui me blessent, j'entends encore son rire, son foutu rire qui résonnent dans mes oreilles à chaque instant ..." souffle la métisse en venant mettre son visage entre ses mains. "C'était mon meilleur ami et ..."

-"Bonnie ..." répète une nouvelle fois le vampire, mais la concernée semble devenue incontrôlable. Elle se frappe le crâne, cherchant un moyen de faire cesser le rire de Damon.

-"J'ai tué tous ces gens uniquement à cause d'eux, ce sont eux les monstres, pas moi ..." comprend la jeune femme en relevant son visage vers Stefan.

-"Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Bonnie, ce sont eux les responsables" explique le brun en attrapant le visage de son amie du bout des doigts. Ses yeux entre en contact avec les siens mais Stefan est surprit de ne voir aucune once de tristesse dans son regard.

-"Mais je les aimais tellement Stefan. Je les aimais tu sais ?"

-"Moi aussi je les aime Bonnie" souffle le vampire en hochant la tête de façon rassurante. La jeune métisse sourit tristement avant de poser à son tour une main sur la joue de son ami.

-"Et je t'aime aussi Stefan, toi, Caroline, Matt, je vous aime tous" souffle-t-elle en caressant la joue du vampire. "Mais toute cette douleur, cette souffrance .. Je ne pouvais pas ... je ne pouvais plus ..." explique difficilement Bonnie alors que son ami fronce les sourcils.

-"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?" finit-il par demander alors que Bonnie retire directement sa main.

-"Je devais trouver un moyen d'arrêter toute cette tristesse en moi ..."

-"Bonnie qu'est ce que tu as fais ?" demande ahuri Stefan.

-"J'ai fais en sorte que toute cette peine en moi disparaisse." raconte Bonnie.

Le temps semble suspendu alors que les dernières paroles de la métisse résonnent encore dans la pièce. Stefan sent une vague de tristesse l'envahir alors qu'il prit tous les dieux pour que sa théorie soit fausse. Il ne peux pas perdre Bonnie, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'elle est encore si fragile. Il s'est déjà trompé avec Caroline, il ne peut pas se tromper avec Bonnie.

-"Tu as éteints tes émotions ..." comprend Stefan avec horreur. Il recule d'un pas alors que le regard de Bonnie affiche une fausse mine blesser.

-"Comprends moi Stefan ... La douleur a directement disparue ! C'est magique !" rit-elle aux éclats "Je .. plus de culpabilité, plus de tristesse, plus de larmes ... je me sens tellement bien Stefan !" raconte Bonnie d'une voix légère.

-"Tu ne peux pas avoir fais ça ..." soupire le vampire en fermant les yeux. C'est impossible, leur vie ne peut pas être pire qu'en cet instant, Bonnie n'a pas pu les abandonner de la sorte. La jeune femme n'est pas du genre a laisser tomber, elle se bat toujours pour faire le bien et sauver les gens qu'elle aime.

Alors que Stefan rouvre doucement les yeux, Bonnie est présente en face de lui. Elle le regarde avec amusement, se trouvant à seulement quelques centimètres de son corps. Ses yeux rencontrent le regard triste de Stefan et pendant un cours instant Bonnie ressent une pointe de culpabilité.

-"Je suis désolée Stefan" souffle-t-elle.

Et avant que le vampire n'est pu réagir, des mains se sont emparées de son cou et celui ci se retrouve tordu vers la droite. Le corps s'effondre au sol alors que Bonnie sourit tendrement.

-"Bonne nuit mon Stefan ..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXX

XX

X

"Tu sais ... avant d'arriver à Seattle, j'étais une fille bien, j'aimais un garçon, je vivais avec lui, on était heureux ... puis il a décidé de me tuer." raconte Bonnie avec un sourire aux lèvres.

" tu pourras les tuer. Nous ne ferrons rien pour t'en empêcher." le coeur de Caroline se met à battre à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle passe nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

"Bonnie, je sais que tu as éteints ton humanité, mais tu réalises que tu risques de tuer le Enzo qui t'aime ? Celui qui doit être en train de remuer ciel et terre pour te trouver ? Celui qui ne t'a jamais fait aucun mal ?"

"Bonnie mais qu'est ce que tu fais !" hurle désespérément Damon alors qu'Enzo s'effondre à genoux, le visage toujours tourné vers Bonnie.

"Tu le regretteras Bonnie ..." soupire tristement Stefan 'Tu le regretteras ..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

 _Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed_

 _So what if I'm crazy? The best people are_

Mad Hatter - Mélanie Martinez

-"Tu sais ... avant d'arriver à Seattle, j'étais une fille bien, j'aimais un garçon, je vivais avec lui, on était heureux ... puis il a décidé de me tuer." raconte Bonnie avec un sourire aux lèvres "Si ! Je te jure, ce mec m'a buté. Il m'a tranché la gorge et maintenant je le hais, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je peux le détester" crache la métisse en ressentant la colère s'emparer d'elle. Mais bien rapidement un sourire reprend vie sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle ressert sa prise.

-"S'il vous plait ... je vous en pris ..." murmure la victime alors que Bonnie tente farouchement de l'étrangler. Une dizaine de cadavres recouvre le sol, tous on été étranglé à mort, les premiers ont étés vidés de leur sang avant que Bonnie ne soit rassasiée de sang.

-"Tu crois qu'il a eu de la pitié lui ?" rit Bonnie face à la naïveté de l'homme à demi conscient qui meurt dans ses mains. "Tu crois que j'ai eus droit à une mort douce et paisible ?" poursuit-elle malgré la mort de sa victime "Tu crois qu'il m'a laissé une chance de vivre ? Tu crois que j'ai pas pleuré comme une débile ? Tu crois que j'ai pas souffert ? Abruti ..." soupire-t-elle avant de se relever.

Sans aucun regret, la jeune femme attrape les bouteilles d'alcool posées sur la table et vient arroser tous les corps autour d'elle, regardant un à un leur visage. Tuer est une chose beaucoup plus facile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, c'est même devenu une habitude. Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que son humanité à disparue, quatorze jours durant lesquels elle a énormément profité.

Attrapant un briquet dans sa poche arrière gauche, Bonnie le laisse tomber sur le cadavre de sa dernière victime, le regardant s'enflammer. Rapidement le feu se propage sur l'ensemble de la pièce et la métisse quitte tranquillement les lieux, un sourire sarcastique scotché sur les lèvres. Il n'y a pas à dire, ne ressentir aucune émotion à beaucoup d'avantages, elle comprend désormais parfaitement pourquoi ses amis l'on fait.

-"Allo .." soupire-t-elle en répondant enfin à son téléphone. La métisse marche tranquillement dans les rues, souriant enjoleuse à tous les hommes qui croisent son chemin. Se sentir libre de flirter avec qui bon lui semble est également un grand changement pour Bonnie, et le pire c'est qu'elle ne ressent jamais aucune culpabilité de tromper Enzo de la sorte.

-"Bonnie, enfin ! Ca fait déjà une demi-heure que j'essaie de te joindre !" hurle la voix de Caroline à l'autre bout du combiné. L'ancienne sorcière lève les yeux au ciel avant de rire doucement.

-"J'étais ... occupée." s'amuse-t-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil aguicheur en direction d'un homme face à elle, le concerné se retourne mais ne plus prête pas de réelle attention.

-"Je ne veux rien savoir, où es-tu ?" poursuit rapidement la jolie blonde qui a déjà conscience que son amie peut raccrocher à chaque instant.

-"A Seattle pourquoi ?" répond automatiquement Bonnie en ne portant pas de réelle attention à sa discussion téléphonique. En effet la jeune femme vient de jeter son dévolu sur un jeune homme qui semble très intéressé par son offre. Sa prochaine victime.

-"J'aimerais que tu reviennes à Mystic Falls pour ..."

-"Ecoute Caroline, on en a déjà parlé. Je ne veux pas qu'on me ramène mon humanité, je suis heureuse comme ça" la coupe Bonnie en s'approchant de sa proie. "Bonjour ..." souffle-t-elle sensuellement en oubliant Caroline.

-"Bonjour belle demoiselle" sourit le condamné en buvant une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau. Bonnie s'apprête alors à raccrocher son téléphone lorsque Caroline entre dans un sujet qui l'intéresse particulièrement.

-"Ecoute je sais déjà tout ça, mais j'ai une proposition à te faire ..."

-"Je t'écoute ..." souffle Bonnie en oubliant le jeune homme à ses côtés. "Tu as deux minutes."

-"J'aimerais que tu acceptes de parler en tête à tête avec Jeremy .." commence la vampire blonde.

-"Ok, et c'est ça que tu appelles 'ne pas me forcer à retrouver mon humanité' ?" s'amuse Bonnie légèremment irritée par les centaines tentatives de sa meilleure amie.

-"... contre quelque chose de très précieux à tes yeux ..."

-"Ouuuh du mystère !" rit la métisse amusé par la situation "J'aime ça !"

-"Ta vengeance contre Enzo et Damon" termine Caroline.

-"Comment ça ?" Bonnie fronce les sourcils, intriguée.

-"Freya a trouvé un moyen de les capturer, une fois attrapés ..." la blonde se coupe un cours instant, regardant son petit ami assit face à elle " ... tu pourras les tuer. Nous ne ferrons rien pour t'en empêcher."

Le coeur de Caroline se met à battre à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle passe nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Face à elle les frères Mikaelson restent silencieusement assis sur les fauteuils alors que Freya lui lance un regard rempli d'espoir. Les secondes passent et aucune réponse ne se fait entendre, Caroline regarde de nouveau son écran et constate que Bonnie est toujours à l'autre bout du fil.

-"Je serais à Mystics Falls dans deux heures"

La communication est directement coupée alors que Stefan soupire de soulagement. Un sourire naît sur son visage alors que Caroline repose son téléphone sur la table du salon. Un air inquiet est toujours peint sur son visage alors que Jeremy rentre dans la pièce.

-"Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?" demande-t-il le regard fixé sur la vampire.

-"Elle a accepté" sourit Stefan avec soulagement. Tout le monde semble heureux à l'annonce de cette nouvelle alors que Caroline reste pensive.

-"Vous êtes sur que ce plan va marcher ?" finit-elle par demander en lançant un regard à Stefan et Jeremy.

-"J'en suis certain !" lui annonce fièrement Jeremy. Caroline sourit timidement, quelque peu rassurée, mais une pointe d'inquiétude reste perceptible dans ses yeux. Et si tout ne se passait pas comme prévu ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon regarde sa nouvelle victime avec amusement tout en faisant tourner une batte de Baseball entre ses mains. Il lève ensuite les yeux au ciel avant de rire aux éclats. Le pauvre jeune homme doit à peine avoir la vingtaine et vient à peine de reprendre connaissance.

-"Laisse moi deviner ... Tu vas me parler de la pitié ?" sourit-il en regardant le gamin avec un air de défi.

-"Vraiment barbant, pas vrai ?" sourit Enzo en tournant autour de sa prochaine victime. La peur s'empare du jeune homme, aucun des deux vampires face à lui ne semblent ressentir d'émotions, leur visage est froid et n'inspire que la terreur.

-"C'est toujours la même chose .. "s'indigne Damon en regardant son ami vampire "Ne me tuez pas ... " commence-t-il en souriant.

-"Je vous en pris ... " soupire le condamné en laissant des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux verts. "Vous n'êtes pas obligés de faire ça, j'ai ..."

-"J'ai une famille ..." coupe Enzo en regardant l'homme condamné

.-"Je peux vous offrir de l'argent ..." implore faussement le vampire aux yeux bleus, en se remémorant les dernières paroles de ses victimes.

-"Je ne veux pas mourir, demander moi ce que vous ..." la victime n'en dit pas plus car Damon vient le frapper durement au visage à l'aide de son arme.

Du sang s'échappe du nez du jeune homme alors que Damon se met à rire aux éclats. La victime laisse sa tête pendre au dessus du vide alors qu'Enzo s'arme à son tour.

-"Un petit peu de golf maintenant" sourit-il avant de frapper le visage, à l'aide d'un club de golf. La violence est-elle que toute la machoire inférieur du défunt va voler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Des litres de sang se déverse au sol alors que le jeune homme expire son dernier soupire.

-"Enfin du silence" soupire Damon en fermant les yeux, profitant de ce nouveau calme, Enzo secoue son club en tentant de retirer le maximum de chair.

Damon remonte petit à petit le cadavre, à l'aide d'un élévateur, jusqu'au moment où la tête atteint leur hauteur. Enzo n'hésite pas une seconde et vient planter ses crocs dans le cou de la victime, rapidement Damon vient boire à son tour au poignet du cadavre. Lorsque soudain les deux hommes sont pris d'un étrange mal de tête.

-"Mais qu'est ce que c'est ?" gémit Damon en se tenant fermement le visage entre les mains.

-"J'en sais rien" lui répond difficilement Enzo avant de s'effondrer, inconscient, au sol.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-"C'est bon ?" demande durement Bonnie en faisant face à Freya.

-"Oui, j'ai lancé le sort, ils doivent être inconscient ..." souffle la sorcière en regardant nerveusement ses amis "Maintenant va parler avec Jeremy" ordonne-t-elle alors que la métisse se met à rire aux éclats, s'approchant dangereusement de la blonde.

-"Tu ne me donnes pas d'ordres compris ?" crache-t-elle froidement "J'irais parler à Jeremy, une fois Enzo et Damon capturés c'est bien clair ?" Freya s'empare de toutes ses forces pour se contenter d'hocher positivement de la tête.

-"Calme toi Bonnie .." implore la voix fluette de Caroline. L'ancienne sorcière lui lance un regard froid avant de se tourner vers Stefan.

-"Toi et les frères Mikaelson, vous m'accompagner pour aller récupérer leur corps !" planifie-t-elle avant d'être stopper par Freya.

-"Le temps que tu y arrives, ils auront repris connaissance" annonce-t-elle en croisant les bras "Ils risquent d'être désorientés donc ils n'iront pas bien loin, mais ..."

-"Allons-y !" s'active Bonnie en attrapant son sac.

-"... avec ce sort j'ai fais en sorte que Damon et Enzo puissent s'opposer aux monstres en eux, ils peuvent même contrôler leur corps." poursuit Freya.

-"Tu veux dire qu'il se peut que ce soit réellement Damon et Enzo ?" s'exclame Caroline visiblement surprise.

-"C'est ça, il est même possible qu'ils n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qu'ils ont faits en étant possédés ..."

-"Ca ne change rien à mes yeux" annonce froidement Bonnie avant de quitter précipitamment la pièce.

-"Quoi ?! Mais Bonnie attend !" s'alarme Caroline avant d'être retenu par la poigne de son petit-ami, la blonde lui lance alors un regard incompréhensif.

-"Je vais aller lui parler" souffle-t-il avant de partir sur les traces de son amie.

Celle ci marche vivement en direction de la voiture, son sac à la main, elle utilise une démarche prédatrice et assurée. Stefan s'arrête un instant sur le porche du manoir avant de s'activer pour rejoindre la métisse.

-"Bonnie, je sais que tu as éteints ton humanité, mais tu réalises que tu risques de tuer le Enzo qui t'aime ? Celui qui doit être en train de remuer ciel et terre pour te trouver ? Celui qui ne t'a jamais fait aucun mal ?"

-"Ouai, je sais Stefan" sourit Bonnie en se tournant dans la direction de son ami "Mais comme tu l'as si bien dis, je n'ai plus d'humanité, donc quand tu me fais tout ce baratin sur Enzo ..." la jeune femme hausse les épaules le sourire aux lèvres "... je ne ressens rien !"

-"Tu le regretteras Bonnie ..." soupire Stefan alors que Klaus et Elijah arrivent à leur hauteur.

-"Peu être que oui, peu être que non. Maintenant si t'as fini, on va monter dans cette voiture et aller les chercher !" siffle Bonnie avant de monter dans l'automobile.

Stefan ferme les yeux avant de soupirer anxieusement. Les choses ne vont pas être simple, tout son espoir repose sur les talents de Jeremy qui va devoir réussir à convaincre Bonnie de ne pas tuer les deux hommes les plus importants de sa vie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-"Mais qu'est ce qu'on fou là ?" demande Damon en suivant rapidement les pas de son ami Enzo. Les deux vampires se sont réveillés il y a moins d'une heure, dans une ville inconnue, avec comme dernier souvenir, leur entrée dans l'armurerie.

-"J'en sais rien mais je dois m'assurer que Bonnie va bien" s'inquiète Enzo en cherchant désespérément un moyen de retrouver sa petite amie.

-"Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer ?" demande Damon, la tête remplit de question.

-"Pas la moindre idée ..."soupire son ami le regard fixé sur un journal jeté au sol. Le vampire fronce les sourcils avant de ramasser le bout de papier restant interdit devant la date du quotidien "... soit il est en avance de deux mois, soit il nous est arrivé quelque chose d'anormal"

-"Comment ça ?" murmure le vampire aux yeux bleus avant de rejoindre Enzo "Mais qu'est ce que s'est que ce bordel ? " s'alarme-t-il.

-"Il faut trouver Bonnie, et vite !" s'énerve de plus en plus le vampire. "J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment et j'ai besoin de la voir rapidement pour m'assurer de sa sécurité ..."

Alors qu'Enzo fonce dans les rues bondées du centre ville, il s'arrête un moment lorsqu'il réalise que Damon n'est plus derrière lui. Son ami s'est stopper cent mètres plus tôt et a le regard fixé sur quelque chose de l'autre côté de la rue.

-"Qu'est ce que tu fais encore ?" s'impatiente Enzo.

-"Je crois que ça va être plus facile que prévu ..." souffle Damon en gardant ses yeux rivés sur une personne se tenant de l'autre côté de la route.

-"Bon dieu de quoi tu parles ?"

-"De trouver Bonnie, elle est juste là !" précise le vampire en pointant sa meilleure amie du bout de l'index.

San perdre un instant le regard d'Enzo part dans la direction indiquée jusqu'au moment où ses iris marrons tombent sur la silhouette de sa sorcière. Un sourire nait au bout de ses lèvres lorsqu'il remarque le sourire resplendissant présent sur le visage de la métisse. Elle ne l'a pas vue, elle fixe un jeune homme face à elle, vêtu d'un costume uniforme noir. Le couple avance dans une ruelle plus calme sous le regard énervé de Damon et Enzo.

Remplit de joie, le vampire traverse rapidement la route afin de rejoindre Bonnie. Il ne prête pas attention aux avertissements de son ami qui le suit malgré tout et s'engage dans la ruelle déserte.

-"Bonnie ..." murmure-t-il en voyant la jeune femme dos à lui. Celle ci se tend directement au son de cette voix et se retourne lentement, le visage perplexe.

-"Enzo ..." souffle-t-elle dans une mine incompréhensive.

-"Où est passé Elijah ?" demande Damon d'une voix tendue, un pressentiment lui dit que quelque chose n'est pas normal. La situation est étrange, la réaction passive de Bonnie également et une voix intérieure lui hurle de s'enfuir.

-"De qui tu parles ?" demande-t-elle feignant de ne pas comprendre la question.

Le coeur d'Enzo bat à toute vitesse alors qu'il scrute le visage de la femme qu'il aime, mais soudain quelque chose retient son attention. En effet, il ne détecte aucun signe de vie dans le corps de sa sorcière, son coeur ne semble pas battre à toute vitesse, sa respiration est anormalement lente et son pouls ne s'est pas accélérer en découvrant son petit ami.

-"Ne mens pas ! Je l'ai vu avec toi il n'y a même pas deux minutes ..." Damon fronce les sourcils avant de se rapprocher de son ami. Bonnie sourit tendrement avant de faire un pas en avant en direction des deux vampires.

-"Arrête de faire le ridicule et vient me faire un câlin" rit-elle en prenant des traits heureux, voyant le peu de réaction de Damon, elle se tourne vers son petit-ami "Mon amour ... " souffle-t-elle dans un murmure.

Le vampire hésite un instant, sentant le regard dur de Damon se posé sur lui, mais les yeux larmoyants de Bonnie ont raison de lui et il s'approche rapidement de la jeune femme, dans le but de la prendre dans ses bras. Cependant il n'a pas le temps de toucher la métisse, qu'une aiguille vient se planter dans son cou. Il porte une main dans cette zone, mais le liquide circule déjà dans ses veines, totalement perdu, il tourne son attention vers Bonnie qui lui accorde un regard noir.

-"Enzo !" hurle Damon voulant se jeter vers son ami. Mais il n'a pas le temps de faire un pas que déjà Klaus est face à lui et Elijah derrière lui, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement.

-"Pas si vite vieil ami ..." rigole Klaus en lui plantant la seringue dans le cou.

-"Bonnie mais qu'est ce que tu fais !" hurle désespérément Damon alors qu'Enzo s'effondre à genoux, le visage toujours tourné vers Bonnie. Celle ci attrape du bout des doigts le visage du vampire et plonge son regard froid dans celui de son petit-ami.

-"Fais de beaux rêves mon amour".

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Le prochain chapitre, la fameuse confrontation Bonnie / Enzo & Damon :**

 _-"Tu leur en veux pas vrai ? Ils t'ont fait du mal, ils t'ont blessés. Ils t'ont transformés en un monstre sanguinaire." accuse-t-il alors que les yeux de Bonnie commence à s'embuer._

 _-"Vous n'êtes toujours pas obligée Miss Bennett" la voix d'Elijah résonne derrière la jeune femme qui ne prend même pas la peine de se retourner._

 _-"Bonnie ! Bonnie, mon amour, je sais que tu es là ..." souffle-t-il avec une tendresse qui écœure la vampire. Plus rien ne sera comme avant, désormais le simple souvenir d'Enzo ou de Damon lui donne la nausée._

 _-"Vous n'êtes que des monstres !" souffle-t-elle durement._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

 _You caused my heart to bleed and you still owe me a reason_

 _I can't figure out why ..._

So cold - Ben Cocks

-"Ils ont repris connaissance ?" demande la voix froide de Bonnie en entrant dans le salon des Salvatore.

La métisse est accueillis par un regard froid de la part des Mikaelson et la mine triste de Caroline. Stefan entre à son tour dans la pièce et pose directement son regard sur son amie, la jeune femme comprend directement les intentions du vampire et le coupe dans son début de protestation.

-"Oui je sais !" commence-t-elle en levant les mains en l'air "Je dois d'abord aller parler à Jeremy, un deal est un deal, même pour un vampire sans émotion" s'amuse-t-elle en passant devant Stefan dans le but de rejoindre l'étage. Mais son ami, la stoppe au passage, lui attrapant délicatement mais fermement le bras droit, venant plonger son regard dans celui de Bonnie.

-"Ne lui fais pas de mal" prévient-il alors que la métisse se contente de lâcher un petit rire sinistre.

-"Aucun risque ..." souffle-t-elle avant de monter les marches de l'escalier principal.

Son coeur se serre lorsqu'elle entend les petit battements de coeur de Jeremy. Bonnie ne l'a pas revu depuis qu'elle a éteint son humanité, elle a passé les deux dernières semaines à Seattle, tentant vainement d'oublier son ex petit-ami. Lui faire du mal n'a jamais été son but dans cette histoire, c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle la nouvelle vampire a décidé d'éteindre son humanité.

Elle s'est senti si coupable et si dégoûtée d'elle même, de ce qu'elle est devenue, que la métisse a préférée faire taire toute ses émotions. Ce mélange de tristesse pour la perte d'Enzo, de colère contre les deux vampires qui l'ont tués et ce dégoût d'elle même, a eu raison d'elle et de ses bonnes volontés. Elle ne veut pas être un vampire, Bonnie aurait préférée mourir que de continuer à vivre une vie si difficile.

Pendant un cours instant la jeune femme songe à faire demi-tour, oublier cette discussion possible avec Jeremy et partir tuer Damon et Enzo sur le champ, avant de se donner la mort. Mais le problème, c'est qu'avant de mourir, elle veut expliquer ses actes auprès de Jeremy, elle veut s'excuser et lui dire au combien elle est désolée pour lui avoir infligé autant de mal. Elle a manqué de le tuer, après tout ce mal qu'elle s'est donné pour le ramener à la vie, après tout ce qu'elle a vécue pour lui et sa survie.

-"Je peux entrer ?" souffle-t-elle au travers la porte, attendant l'approbation de son ami. Elle l'entend se relever de son lit où il est assis, et venir lentement s'avancer en direction de la porte qui les sépare.

-"Tu ne comptes pas me faire du mal ?" demande-t-il alors que Bonnie peut sentir la chaleur réconfortante qui émane du corps de Jeremy. C'est ce qu'elle a toujours aimé chez lui, ce sentiment de sécurité quand il est dans la même pièce qu'elle.

-"Non, je voudrais te parler" murmure la vampire en voyant la porte s'ouvrir doucement. Comme attirée vers cette zone, Bonnie relève le regard pour rencontrer ces yeux qui lui ont tant manqué.

Se sentant au bord de la rupture après seulement un regard, Bonnie décide d'entrer précipitamment dans la pièce et vient s'installer sur le lit confortable de Jeremy. Le concerné soupire bruyamment avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, se tournant vers la jeune femme.

-"Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça ..." commence-t-il en regardant désespérément son amie "Tu n'es pas obligée de les tuer ..." poursuit-il en s'avançant vers elle.

-"Je n'ai pas le choix Jeremy, ils m'ont trop fait de mal ..."

-"Non ! Ce n'était pas eux, du moins ils n'étaient pas conscients de leurs actes" défend hardeusement le chasseur en croisant les bras.

-"Peu être qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait, mais c'est le rire de Damon qui me hante toutes les nuits, c'est le sourire mesquin d'Enzo que je vois dans mes cauchemars ! Je ne pourrais jamais vivre pleinement en les sachant en vie !" achève Bonnie le regard inexpressif.

Pourtant Jeremy sent qu'il a touché un point sensible chez la jeune femme. Il se place face à elle mais celle ci n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux. Visiblement exaspéré par le comportement de son ex petite-amie, Jeremy soupire et improvise afin de réveiller l'humanité de la métisse.

-"Tu leur en veux pas vrai ? Ils t'ont fait du mal, ils t'ont blessés. Ils t'ont transformés en un monstre sanguinaire." accuse-t-il alors que les yeux de Bonnie commence à s'embuer.

-"J'ai faillis te tuer ..." suffoque-t-elle difficilement "Je suis un monstre et je ..." des larmes commencent à dévaler ses joues " ... je peux pas vivre comme ça, je ne veux plus être comme ça. Je veux retourner au moment où tout était simple, où Elena était encore avec nous, où j'étais une puissante sorcière, où Enzo ne faisait pas parti de ma vie ..."

-"J'ai rien Bonnie, tu ne m'as pas tué ! Tu es toujours la même fille dont je suis tombé amoureux il y a quelques années, être un vampire ne veut pas dire être une erreur de la nature. Regarde Stefan, regarde Caroline ! Tu trouves qu'ils ne méritent pas de vivre ? Tu veux une vie simple ? Mais tu peux l'avoir Bonnie, oublie Enzo, oublie Damon, part loin d'ici avec moi et reconstruit toi une vie !"

-"Arrête !" le coupe Bonnie en pleure "Arrête d'essayer de faire revenir mes sentiments ! J'en veux pas putain ! Je ne veux plus jamais ressentir quoi que ce soit, je ne veux plus m'attacher aux gens ! Je ne veux plus souffrir tu comprends ?" hurle la métisse en sentant les larmes roulées sur ses joues.

-"Bonnie ..." murmure Jeremy.

-"Pourquoi ça fait si mal putain !" pleure la Bennett "Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils m'ont fait ça ? Pourquoi je ressens toute cette haine, toute cette tristesse en moi ? Je me sens tellement coupable et ... et je suis tellement désolée pour le mal que je t'ai fais à toi et aux autres .." Bonnie s'écroule au sol, les larmes s'écoulant sur son doux visage.

-"Hey ..." murmure son ami en se mettant à sa hauteur, posant des mains rassurantes sur les bras sveltes de l'ancienne sorcière. "Je ne t'en veux pas." souffle-t-il alors que Bonnie sent un poids se retirer de ses épaules.

-"Et les autres alors ?" gémit-elle "Tous ces gens que j'ai tué ? Je me sens tellement coupable Jeremy ! J'ai arraché leur vie sans regret ..."

-"Ce n'était pas toi Bonnie, ce sont tes émotions qui reviennent, laisse les t'envahir ..."

-"Mais je ne veux pas !" pleure la jeune femme "J'ai si mal Jeremy, je me sens tellement mal ... Je ne veux plus ! Arrête ça je t'en supplie ! Je veux que ça s'arrête ..."

-"C'est fini Bonnie, je suis là" murmure doucement Jeremy en enlaçant son amie.

Celle ci s'accroche difficilement aux bras du jeune Gilbert en priant pour que celui ci ne la laisse pas seule face à son sort. Les sentiments l'envahissent petit à petit, la faisant un peu plus à chaque instant. Les minutes passent avant que la vampire ne se calme complètement, se laissant bercer dans l'étreinte chaude du jeune homme. Les larmes ont fini de rouler de ses yeux et le coeur de Bonnie se calme docilement alors que la métisse se sent toujours aussi mal. Un mélange de tristesse et de colère s'est emparée d'elle, un sentiment parallèle aux sensations éprouvées après son réveil en temps que vampire.

-"Bonnie !" hurle soudain une voix depuis les cachots.

Tout le corps de la métisse se tend au son de cette voix alors que Jeremy ne semble pas avoir étendu le cri désespéré qui a empli l'air. Sans réfléchir et tel un automate, Bonnie se relève sous le regard inquiet de son ami. Elle lui offre un sourire rassurant avant d'entrouvrir légèrement les lèvres.

-"Maintenant, je vais aller voir en bas ..." souffle-t-elle avant de quitter la chambre. Jeremy ne la retient pas et regarde l'ombre de Bonnie s'engouffrer dans les escaliers menant au salon.

Une fois en bas, la jeune femme croise le regard de tous les vampire présents dans la pièce. Tout le monde a entendu sa conversation avec Jeremy, chacun sait que la métisse a retrouvé ses émotions. Caroline a le visage couvert de larmes alors que Stefan porte une main réconfortante sur son épaule droite, fixant Bonnie tristement. La concernée hoche simplement la tête, exprimant ses regrets et excuses pour son comportement, mais elle ne prononce pas un mot.

Par la suite, Bonnie se dirige, seule, en direction de la porte située au fond du couloir. Une porte qui la mènera à ses deux bourreaux, une porte qui la sépare de cette vengeance à laquelle elle tient tant. La main tremblante, elle attrape la poignée, s'apprêtant à la tourner.

-"Vous n'êtes toujours pas obligée Miss Bennett" la voix d'Elijah résonne derrière la jeune femme qui ne prend même pas la peine de se retourner. Un long silence s'installe alors dans la pièce, alors que Bonnie ne bouge plus d'un millimètre.

-"Si, je dois le faire ..." soupire-t-elle après un moment à réfléchir.

Sans attendre de réponse, Bonnie ouvre la porte et la referme derrière elle, ne voulant que personne ne la suive dans les cachots. Le coeur battant très rapidement, la vampire descend les marches du sombre escalier avant d'arriver dans un couloir froid et humide.

-"Bonnie !" hurle de nouveau la voix alors que celle ci ferme durement les yeux. Des souvenirs lui remontent en mémoire alors qu'elle attrape rapidement le couteau qui était caché dans sa veste.

Quelques minutes passent avant qu'elle ne se décide à avancer plus profondément dans le couloir. Un pas après l'autre, elle avance à une lenteur affligeante, redoutant le moment où elle sera face à eux.

De leur côté, Damon et Enzo doivent avoir entendu sa présence puisqu'aucun des deux n'esquissent le moindre mouvement. Le silence règne dans le couloir alors que Bonnie arrive enfin devant la porte de la cellule renfermant les deux vampires.

Penchant la tête vers la mini-fenêtre, Bonnie aperçoit en premier, Damon. Le vampire est assis à même le sol, la tête plongée dans ses mains, il ne la regarde pas et murmure des choses incompréhensibles. Ses vêtements semblent sales et froissés alors que ses pieds sont solidement enchaînés au mur sur lequel il repose.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Enzo est également attaché, il se repose debout, contre le mur et regard tristement son ami. Bonnie laisse échapper un petit cri qui n'échappe pas au deux vampires. Damon se relève rapidement alors qu'Enzo tourne le visage en direction de la porte. La métisse n'a que le temps de s'éloigner avant que son petit-ami ne se remette à hurler son prénom.

-"Bonnie ! Bonnie je sais que tu es là ..." souffle-t-il avec une tendresse qui écoeure la vampire. Plus rien ne sera comme avant, désormais le simple souvenir d'Enzo ou de Damon lui donne la nausée.

Mais rempli de courage, l'ancienne sorcière Bennett ouvre la porte retenant les vampires, leur faisant fièrement face. Toute peur a disparue de son visage et elle lance un regard froid aux deux hommes qui ont le plus compté pour elle.

-"Sérieusement Bon-Bon ? Deux mois et vous perdez tous la tête ? Depuis quand toi et Stefan faites ami-ami avec les Mikaelson ? Tu te rappelles du mal qu'ils nous ont .."

Mais Bonnie n'écoute déjà plus les plaintes de son ancien meilleur ami, la colère lui ronge les entrailles alors qu'elle fait de son maximum pour ne pas fondre en larmes devant le regard incompréhensif d'Enzo. Le fait qu'ils ne se rappellent même pas du mal qu'ils lui ont fait, lui brise le coeur, provoquant une vague de colère et de rancoeur chez elle.

-"Bonnie, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive mais j'aimerais que tu m'ex..." commence Enzo en coupant Damon dans son grand discours sur la cruauté des Mikaelson.

-"N'osez même plus m'adresser la parole !" hurle la métisse en sortant vivement le couteau qu'elle tient en ses mains.

-"Quoi ? Bonnie calme toi et ..." Damon est de nouveau coupé par le couteau qui vient se planter dans sa jambe gauche, le faisant retomber au sol.

-"Je t'ai dis de ne plus me parler !" suffoque-t-elle alors que le souvenir du rire sanguinaire de son ami résonne dans sa tête "je ne veux plus jamais entendre un mot sortir de ta bouche en ma présence. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, je ne veux même plus entendre ne serait-ce que parler de toi !" s'énerve Bonnie en reprenant son couteau faisant de nouveau hurler Damon.

-Bonnie arrête !" s'exclame Enzo en s'avançant vers la métisse. Mais les chaines l'empêchent de trop s'approcher.

-"C'est pareil pour toi !" souffle Bonnie en se tournant vers le regard brisé de son petit-ami "Toi et moi on est plus rien .." poursuit-elle en voulant lui faire le plus de mal possible, elle voulait le voir souffrir autant qu'elle a souffert.

-"Bon..."

-"Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir dans la même pièce que moi, je ne veux plus jamais entendre le son de votre voix, je ne veux plus jamais entendre votre prénom ... Je vous hais" crache-t-elle face à un Enzo devenu livide.

-"Bonnie, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces deux mois, mais ..."

-"Vous n'êtes que des monstres !" souffle-t-elle durement.

Son visage est plissé par la colère alors que ses yeux envoient des éclairs sur les deux vampires présents dans la pièce. Sa poigne se ressert sur le couteau ensanglanté présent dans ses mains et elle use de toute sa volonté pour ne pas le planter dans leur deux coeurs morts.

-"Je t'en supplies Bonnie .." Enzo laisse échapper un larme, ne comprenant rien à la situation qui se déroule sous ses yeux. Cette femme qu'il aime tant, est en train de lui avouer qu'elle le hait du plus profond de son âme.

-"Si il n'y avait que moi, je vous tuerais sur le champ .." murmure-t-elle des larmes dévalant ses joues. "J'aimerais tellement vous faire autant de mal que vous m'en avez fais ..." pleure-t-elle avec colère.

-"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est ..." mais Damon ne peut finir sa phrase que Bonnie est déjà face à lui, le regardant durement.

-"La ferme !" hurle-t-elle avec rage.

-"Comment t'as fais pour arriver si vite ?" demande le vampire aux yeux azurs, dans l'incompréhension totale.

-"Peu importe ..." murmure Bonnie réellement déstabilisé. "Je pars et je viens m'assurer qu'aucun de vous ne sera tenté de me suivre ... Je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir !"

Damon cligne des yeux et Bonnie n'est plus là. Chose tout bonnement impossible. Enzo est face à lui, les larmes s'échappent de ses yeux alors qu'il hurle le prénom de sa sorcière. C'est un cauchemar, un mauvais rêve. Bonnie ne peut pas le hair, pas lui, la personne qui l'aime plus que tout, celui prêt à tous les sacrifices pour la protéger.

-"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" pleure Enzo dans l'incompréhension. Damon s'apprête à répondre lorsqu'une voix s'annonce sur le seuil de la porte. Caroline se tient face à ses deux amis, le coeur battant à toute vitesse en voyant l'état catastrophique d'Enzo.

Jugeant préférable de leur expliquer la vérité, la jolie blonde reprend sa respiration avant de lâcher la phrase qui a raison d'Enzo. Ces quelques mots qui réussissent à briser le coeur de Damon. La phrase brève qui explique enfin le comportement si froid de Bonnie, sa rage et sa colère contre eux. Enzo s'effondre au sol alors que Damon laisse échapper une larme.

-"Vous avez tuer Bonnie"

xxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxx

xxx

x

 **Dans le prochain chapitre :**

"Merci d'être toujours là pour moi" souffle-t-elle une fois qu'elle se détache de Jeremy. Il semble un court instant perturbé par le baiser, mais se reprend rapidement et soulève Bonnie du sol, la portant sur son épaule gauche

Un peu plus loin, à l'ombre de la forêt, une silhouette se dessine et observe les deux adolescents avec intérêt. Son visage est sombre et fermé, la scène face à lui, ne lui plait absolument pas, encore plus lorsqu'il remarque le grand sourire qui orne les lèvres de la vampire.

"Mes sentiments pour lui sont morts à l'instant où il a décidé de me trancher la gorge" le coupe-t-elle en passant rageusement une main sur sa joue.

"Depuis ton départ, moi et Stefan on se disputait beaucoup, pas spécialement à cause de toi, mais plutôt à cause de la distance qui s'installait entre nous." explique Caroline avec regret.

Mais Bonnie s'arrête subitement lorsqu'elle voit l'homme face à elle. Sa coupe de champagne tombe au sol alors que son coeur se serre jusqu'à disparaître. Des tremblements parcours son corps entier alors que déjà ses yeux s'humidifient.

-"Bonsoir, mon amour".


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

 _Don't wanna know_

 _What kind of dress you're wearing tonight_

 _If he's holding onto you so tight_

 _The way I did before_

We don't talk anymore - Charlie Puth

\- "Allez Bonnie ! Donne moi un indice ! J'ai bien le droit d'essayer de deviner quand même !" rit Jeremy en passant son bras sur les épaules de la métisse.

Voilà cinq mois qu'elle avait décidé de rejoindre Jeremy dans son camp universitaire, cinq mois qu'elle avait reprit ses études, et cinq mois qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelles d'Enzo ou de Damon. Les débuts ont étés difficiles, notamment dans la contrainte à gérer sa soif ou encore la colère qui l'animait en repensant à ses périodes les plus sombres. Mais désormais, Bonnie allait mieux. Du moins, tant qu'elle pouvait le faire croire. La trahison était encore présente dans son esprit et une boule se formait dans son estomac dès qu'elle venait à penser à lui.

-" S'il te plait dis moi juste la couleur !' gémit le jeune homme alors que Bonnie laisse échapper un rire en pensant à la robe qu'elle avait acheter pour le bal de ce soir.

-"Elle est bleue" souffle la vampire avant de sourire "bleu foncé" précise-t-elle, impatiente d'aller au bal de printemps qui avait lieu au campus dans la soirée. Soudain, Bonnie se coupe dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle remarque le regard insistant de Jeremy sur elle "Quoi ?" demande-t-elle avec amusement alors que le garçon laisse échapper un rire.

-"J'ai prévu une surprise pour toi" souffle-t-il mystérieusement avant de s'éloigner.

Bonnie reste un moment planté au beau milieu de l'allée du parc, avant de finalement reprendre ses esprits et courir après son ami. Celui ci garde un sourire scotché aux lèvres et s'amuse de la réaction de la métisse.

-"Quoi ? Comment ça une surprise ? Jeremy tu sais très bien que j'ai .."

-"Horreur des surprises, je sais" la coupe le jeune homme avant de repasser un bras sur ses épaules. Bonnie frémit au contact et rentrer ses mains dans les poches arrières de son jean.

-"J'espère seulement que tout se passera pour le mieux" murmure-t-elle alors que Jeremy s'arrête, se postant face à elle. Le garçon pose ses deux paumes de mains sur les joues de l'ancienne sorcière, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

-"Je te promets que tout ira pour le mieux, on va passer un soirée mémorable" soupire-t-il dans une promesse qui réussit à rassurer la bébé vampire. "T'es okay ?" demande-t-il en affichant un rictus amusé.

-"Okay" répond-t-elle à son message codé. Un sourire nait à son tour sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, quand elle réalise à quel point elle est proche du jeune homme. Profitant de la situation, elle encercle sa taille de ses petits bras frêles et vient poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser rapide. "Merci d'être toujours là pour moi" souffle-t-elle une fois qu'elle se détache de Jeremy.

-"De rien princesse" souffle le jeune homme en rouvrant les yeux. Il semble un court instant perturbé par le baiser, mais se reprend rapidement et soulève Bonnie du sol, la portant sur son épaule gauche. "Mais maintenant tu vas m'accompagner à mon cours de Baseball ou je risque d'être sacrément en retard" rit-il avant de se diriger vers le terrain.

-"Promis je viens et je vais même jouer les supporters. Mais je t'en supplie laisse moi descendre de là" lance Bonnie en laissant son regard rivé sur le sol.

-"Nan, j'aime bien d'avoir dans mes bras" sourit Jeremy en entendant le rire contagieux de Bonnie. "Et puis je fais ça pour ta sécurité, tu pourrais te blesser en marchant".

-"Mais bien sur" souffle difficilement Bonnie entre ses rires "Dis surtout que tu as peur de se que je vais te faire une fois que tu m'auras lâcher"

-"Je n'ai ..." mais Jeremy est stoppé par une Bonnie qui arrive le plus facilement du monde à sortir de son étreinte et qui se met désormais à courir en direction opposée au stade. "Eh ... oh ! Reviens ici petit démon !"

-"Attrapes moi !" hurle la jeune Bennett en n'arrêtant pas de courir.

-"Tu l'auras voulu" cri à son tour le garçon avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite.

Un peu plus loin, à l'ombre de la forêt, une silhouette se dessine et observe les deux adolescents avec interêt. Son visage est sombre et fermé, la scène face à lui, ne lui plait absolument pas, encore plus lorsqu'il remarque le grand sourire qui orne les lèvres de la sorc... vampire. Les mains enfoncés dans son blouson en cuir brun, le jeune homme grogne de mécontentement avant d'attraper rageusement son téléphone.

-"Quoi encore !" hurle-t-il avec rage.

Un étudiant assit un peu plus loin, sur les tables de pique-nique se retourne en entendant sa voix. Mais dès qu'il remarque le regard assassin de l'homme accouder à l'arbre, le garçon gémit de peur et s'éloigne sans demander son reste.

-"Oui elle est ici ..." le silence résonne dans la foret alors que le vampire écoute attentivement la réponse de son interlocuteur "Il y a un bal ce soir, elle compte s'y rendre, profitons-en pour lui rendre un petit visite ?" propose-t-il en attendant la confirmation de son ami. "A ce soir .."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-"C'est magnifique ..." souffle Bonnie en arrivant devant la piste de danse située en plein milieu du jardin.

Les fleurs blanches qui entourent la piste sont accompagnées de bancs en chêne blanc et de lampadaire illuminant les arbres de la forêt située un peu plus loin. Quelques personnes sont déjà placé près du buffet situé à la droite de la jeune femme, alors que différents couples de danseurs s'avancent vers la piste. La musique est entraînante et la piste se remplit rapidement sous les yeux de Bonnie. Chaque branche d'arbre est illuminée par de petites lampes qui donnent à l'endroit un aspect surnaturel et magique. La soirée s'annonce alors parfaite et rien ne semble pouvoir briser le confort et la sérénité dans lequel se trouve Bonnie.

-"Nan c'est toi qui est magnifique" souffle Jeremy en arrivant à ses côtés.

Bonnie sent le rouge lui monté aux joues alors qu'elle laisse échapper un petit rire nerveux, le garçon vient alors lui attraper la main droite et un nouveau frisson la laisse tremblante. Mais pourquoi son corps se met-il à agir étrangement à la présence de son ami ? Pourquoi trouve-t-elle ses lèvres très attirantes ? Et principale question qui bouleverse Bonnie, pourquoi son coeur se serre-t-il, comme si ce qu'elle faisait était mal. Une petite voix dans un coin de sa tête lui hurle le prénom d'un garçon dont elle refuse de parler.

-"M'offres-tu cette danse ?" demande alors Jeremy en offrant sa main droite à la jeune femme. Bonnie laisse un sourire naitre sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle accepte la proposition de son ex petit-ami.

Directement, Jeremy l'entraine sur la piste de danse et une fois arrivé au centre, il pose sa main gauche sur le bas du dos de la jeune femme. La musique les force tous les deux à bouger en rythme et Bonnie rit aux éclats en voyant son ami danser avec exagération dans le seul but d'amuser la métisse. Les minutes passent alors que peu à peu, des musiques plus douces se font entendre.

Jeremy vient enlacer la jeune femme dans ses bras alors que celle ci pose sa tête sur le torse musclé du jeune homme. Un calme les enveloppe petit à petit et Bonnie s'amuse à écouter les battements de coeur régulier du garçon qui la tient dans ses bras. La joie s'empare de son esprit lorsqu'elle repense au déroulement parfait de cette soirée. La jeune femme, qui avait si peur qu'un problème surgisse en plein milieu du bal, se sent rassurée, là, protégée par les grands bras de Jeremy.

-"Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé tout à l'heure" souffle-t-il, le visage posé sur le haut du crâne de la métisse. Celle ci ferme les yeux et entend les battements de coeur du jeune homme devenir plus rapide.

-"J'en sais rien, j'en avais envie ..." murmure-t-elle simplement en haussant les épaules pour affirmer son incompréhension à elle aussi.

-"Je ne dis pas que je n'en avais pas moi aussi très envie ..." commence Jeremy alors que la jeune femme relève la tête en sa direction. "Mais on ne peut pas laisser ça se reproduire ..." il plonge son regard dans les yeux de Bonnie alors que celle ci sent une pointe de soulagement l'envahir.

-"On s'est beaucoup trop fait souffrir pour recommencer ..." argumente-t-elle en montrant à Jeremy qu'elle comprend et accepte ses paroles. A quoi bon repartir dans une relation qui ne fera que les faire souffir tous les deux. Bonnie a aimé Jeremy, si fort qu'elle est morte pour lui, mais cette relation relève désormais du passé.

-"Il y a de ça ..." murmure nerveusement Jeremy alors que Bonnie plisse les yeux "et puis il y a tes sentiments pour ... enfin tu sais qui." la métisse s'arrête directement de danser en recevant ses paroles comme un coup de poings dans l'estomac. Voilà cinq mois qu'elle évite de penser à lui et pourtant il arrive encore à la faire souffrir avec une facilité déconcertante.

-"Je n'ai plus aucun sentiment pour lui .." crache-t-elle avant de quitter précipitemment la piste de danse. Jeremy soupire de lassitude avant de courir à sa poursuite.

-"Bonnie attend !" il retrouve la jeune femme un peu plus loin, éloigné des lumières de la soirée. Une larme roule sur ses joues alors qu'elle tente vainement de retenir ses sanglots. "Je suis désolé j'ai gâché la soirée avec mes ..."

-"Mes sentiments pour lui sont morts à l'instant où il a décidé de me trancher la gorge" le coupe-t-elle en passant rageusement une main sur sa joue. La larme disparait alors que Jeremy se place face à elle.

-"N'en parlons plus ... je t'ai promis une surprise et je suis certain qu'elle te redonnera le sourire !" souffle Jeremy en attrapant la main de la jeune femme, la forçant à le suivre à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

-"Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?" demande Bonnie en refermant sa prise sur la main de son ami. "La fête est de l'autre côté !"

-"Je vais dans le hall d'entrée, ils doivent être arrivés à cette heure là !" murmure Jeremy, plus à lui même qu'en réponse à Bonnie.

-"Mais qui ? Jeremy dis moi tout de sui..."

Les paroles de la jeune femme meurt dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle passe le pas de la porte. Face à elle un jeune couple lui sourit timidement, la joie s'empare de son coeur alors que ses lèvres s'entrouvrent sous le coup de la surprise.

-"Bonnie !" hurle Caroline en venant enlacer sa meilleure amie "Mon dieu tu m'as tellement manqué ! Ne me laisse plus jamais cinq mois sans nouvelles ou je te jure que je viens d'étriper dans la nuit !" s'amuse la blonde plus qu'heureuse de la retrouver.

-"Moi aussi tu m'as manqué Care' " souffle Bonnie, reniflant le parfum envoûtant de son amie. La voir de nouveau fait réaliser à la métisse combien ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés lui avait fait mal.

-"Caroline laisse moi la voir !" gémit alors la voix de Stefan caché derrière la jolie blonde. La concernée lève les yeux au ciel avant de laisser difficilement sa place, reculant aux côtés de Jeremy.

-"Stefan ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué" gémis Bonnie en venant lui aussi le prendre dans ses bras. Une larme coule de nouveau sur ses joues, mais il s'agit cette fois ci, de larmes de joie.

Ne pas avoir Stefan et Caroline à ses côtés pour gérer sa soif avait été un choix très difficile pour Bonnie, mais la métisse avait préféré s'éloigner de tout ce qui aurait pu lui remémorer l'image de son ancien petit-ami. Stefan vient rapidement essuyer la larme présente sur le visage de Bonnie et un sourire vient illuminer ses lèvres.

-"Et pas besoin de préciser que la jolie tirade de Caroline vaut aussi pour moi" s'amuse-t-il alors que Jeremy vient enfin les rejoindre.

-"J'ai appelé Caroline il y a trois jours pour l'inviter au bal, je me suis dis que ce serait sympa de les revoir et que ça te ferait du bien" explique-t-il alors que Bonnie vient lui aussi l'enlacer.

-"Merci, merci, merci ..." soupire-t-elle avec soulagement et gratitude "Si tu savais comme ça me touche ..."

-"Bon arrêtons de pleurer et laissé nous entre filles." les coupe Caroline en venant attraper le bras droit de son amie "Bonnie tu viens avec moi, j'ai une tonne de choses à te raconter". La concernée rit aux éclats alors que Caroline l'éloigne déjà en direction des dortoirs.

-"Et qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire ?" demande Stefan un sourire aux lèvres.

-"Vas lire un livre, danser ou faire la fête ... J'en sais rien moi ! C'est un bal, amuse-toi !" finit Caroline avant de définitivement s'éloigner avec une Bonnie riant aux éclats.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-"Vous vous entendez tellement bien toi et Stefan, c'est pas croyable !" rit encore Bonnie lorsque Caroline referme la porte de chambre de Jeremy. La métisse vient s'affaler sur le lit, affichant un regard malicieux.

-"C'est vrai que depuis qu'on a rompu tout va mieux entre nous ..." souffle Caroline alors que les yeux de Bonnie s'écarquille sous la surprise. La blonde vient s'asseoir aux côtés de son amie alors que celle ci reste sous le choc.

-"Vous avez rompu !" hurle-t-elle en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Caroline. La vampire se contente d'hocher la tête avec un petit sourire mystérieux "Mais comment c'est arrivé !"

-"Depuis ton départ, moi et Stefan on se disputait beaucoup, pas spécialement à cause de toi, mais plutôt à cause de la distance qui s'installait entre nous." explique Caroline avec regret "Je n'ai jamais voulu que Stefan devienne un étranger pour moi et le fait qu'on ne se parle plus me brisait le coeur ..."

-"Alors tu as rompu avec lui ?" demande tristement Bonnie en sentant de nouveau la tristesse l'envahir.

-"Je n'ai pas vu d'autres solutions, j'étais tellement en colère contre lui à ce moment là que j'ai ..." Caroline s'arrête dans ses explications, cherchant difficilement ses mots "quand il a refusé de m'aider et que j'ai du m'occuper de Dam..." la blonde se coupe subitement dans ses explications, ne voulant pas évoquer les deux prénoms que Bonnie refusent encore d'entendre.

\- "Je suis désolée Care' j'aurais du être là pour toi, te sout.."

-"Je ne t'en veux pas Bonnie." l'arrête Caroline "Rien n'allait plus entre nous, c'est la vie ... Je préfère largement que Stefan soit mon meilleur ami, qu'un simple petit-ami pour lequel je ne ressens plus rien".

-"Mais tu t'es battu tellement de temps pour que votre couple fonctionne"

-"Oui, et je ne regrette rien ... Mais lorsque tu est morte, Stefan s'est occupé de moi, la perte de ma mère puis d'Elena ... J'ai réellement cru être amoureuse de lui, mais j'ai réalisé il y a peu que j'ai surtout voulu m'accrocher à la personne qui me restait ..."

-"Il a du être dévasté ..." soupire Bonnie en pensant directement à la réaction de son meilleur ami.

-"Stefan ?" demande Caroline avec étonnement "Pas spécialement ... en fait il était de mon avis." confirme la vampire "Puis il a retrouvé quelqu'un"

-"Quoi ?" hurle Bonnie en se relevant du lit de Jeremy "Déjà ? Mais ... qui ?"

-"La soeur de Klaus ..." souffle Caroline en haussant les épaules.

-"Rebekah ?"

-"Nan ! Freya .."

-"Je ... je ... mais comment c'est arrivé ?" se questionne Bonnie alors que Caroline reste toujours de marbre.

-"On évite d'en parler ... J'adore Stefan et il restera à jamais mon meilleur ami, mais il y a des sujets qu'on préfère désormais éviter"

"J'imagine ..." soupire la métisse avant de se reposer aux côtés de son amie "je me sens tellement horrible de ne pas avoir été là pour toi ... je suis une meilleure amie catastrophique" gémis Bonnie alors que Caroline laisse échapper un petit rire.

-"Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne t'en voulais pas Bonnie ... Tu avais tes propres blessures à guérir et je suppose que j'aurais fais la même chose à ta place".

Bonnie vient enlacer fermement sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, refoulant les quelques larmes qui humidifient ses yeux. Si seulement elle n'avait pas fuit, elle aurait pu être aux côtés de Caroline lorsque celle ci s'est mise à pleurer, lorsqu'elle a regarder le film ' _N'oublie jamais'_ comme elle a l'habitude de le faire après une rupture ou encore lorsqu'elle s'est enfouie dans son lit, repensant à des souvenirs heureux. Mais au lieu de ça, Bonnie avait suivit Jeremy, elle avait lâchement décidé de fuir et de quitter la ville dans l'espoir que la douleur disparaisse de son coeur. Mais rien n'avait pu soigner sa tristesse, après cinq mois passé à vivre sous un cocon, rien n'avait fait guérir le petit coeur meurtri de la métisse.

-"Et toi alors ? Avec Jeremy ? Vous avez remis le couv..."

-"Nan Caroline " l'arrête Bonnie en tentant difficilement de sourire "Tu sais très bien que malgré tous mes efforts, j'ai toujours le coeur brisé et que même si ça me répugne de l'admettre, j'ai toujours de forts sentiments pour _lui_."

-"Toujours ?" demande Caroline visiblement surprise.

-"Toujours." se contente d'affirmer son amie.

Un long silence règne dans la pièce, Caroline visiblement dans ses pensées mordille nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure alors que Bonnie tente toujours de ne pas penser au prénom de son assassin. Voulant arrêter de ruminer dans ses pensées sombre, la métisse se relève subitement, attirant le regard curieux de sa meilleure amie.

-"Maintenant que la séance papotage et terminée, nous allons de ce pas redescendre et tenter de trouver un nouveau prince charmant."

Caroline laisse échapper un petit rire mélodieux alors que Bonne l'attrape par le bras et la conduit précipitamment en direction du couloir.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsque les deux filles sont redescendus, elles ont étés incapables de retrouver le moindre signe de vie de Jeremy ou de Stefan. Bonnie avait alors naïvement cru qu'elle allait poursuivre sa soirée avec son amie, mais c'était sans compter sur le charme de cette dernière qui à peine cinq minutes après leur arrivé dans le jardin s'était faite inviter à danser par un mystérieux homme masqué.

Perdue dans tout cette foule, Bonnie a finalement décidée de s'éloigner de la fête, restant à une distance raisonnable de la piste de danse. Jetant un rapide coup d'oeil, elle n'arrive cependant pas à remarqué les boucles blondes de sa meilleure amie. Totalement énervée par la situation, la métisse vient porter son verre de champagne à ses lèvres, regrettant sérieusement d'être seule à une soirée comme celle ci.

-"Bonnie ..." la concernée se retourne distraitement en direction du murmure, mais seule l'immense forêt se dresse face à elle. La nuit est désormais bien tombée mais l'ancienne sorcière ne remarque aucune ombre susceptible d'être un danger ou une simple personne l'interpellant.

-"Il y a quelqu'un ?" demande la vampire en serrant ferment sa coupe de champagne. Une peur nouvelle s'empare de son corps alors que la vampire fait nerveusement demi-tour en direction des lumières du bal.

-"Bonnie ..." un murmure la force à se stopper une nouvelle fois et bien qu'elle ait parfaitement conscience que le plus raisonnable est de retourner vers la piste, une attirance soudaine la pousse à marcher en direction des arbres.

-"Jeremy je te jure que si c'est une blague, je vais d'étriper" soupire Bonnie en mimant la colère.

Le silence lui répond alors que la jeune femme arrive enfin à l'orée de la forêt. Ses yeux sont directement attirés vers une petite lumière qui éclaire un partie du bois un peu plus loin. Déchirée entre sa peur et sa curiosité, Bonnie décide d'avancer en direction de la zone éclairée.

-"Jeremy c'est vraiment pas drôle, tu sais que j'ai horreur de ce g..."

Mais Bonnie s'arrête subitement lorsqu'elle voit l'homme face à elle. Sa coupe de champagne tombe au sol alors que son coeur se serre jusqu'à disparaitre. Des tremblements parcours son corps entier alors que déjà ses yeux s'humidifient. Ce n'est pas Jeremy, ' _si seulement ça avait pu être Jeremy'_ pense la jeune femme en état de choc. Une boule se forme dans sa gorge alors qu'elle avale difficilement sa salive, essayant vainement de garder la face devant cet homme qu'elle déteste autant qu'elle a aimé.

-"Bonsoir, mon amour".

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dans le prochain chapitre (Klaroline + Freya/Stefan)

 _-"J'aimerais sortir de cette salle de bain et hurler au monde entier que tu es à moi. Tu as remarqué la façon dont tous les garçons du bal te dévoraient des yeux ? Qui leur a permis de regarder quelque chose qui m'appartient !" s'énerve le jeune homme en faisant de nouveau rire Caroline._

 _-"Comment veux tu que je vive avec ce poids sur la conscience ? Comment veux-tu que je m'en sorte sans elle à mes côtés, sans son amour, sans son rire, sa voix, ses caresses ?"_

 _-"Il n'y a pas de mais Caroline !" la coupe rapidement Stefan "fais ce que tu veux, aides qui tu veux, mais tant qu'ils seront dans cette maison, n'espère pas me revoir !"_

 _-"Oh arrête d'essayer de rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre ! On est les coupable !" s'énerve Enzo en se relevant furieusement de sa chaise._

 _-"Part avec moi" lâche-t-elle banalement sous la surprise de Stefan._

 _-"Klaus ?" il la regarde un moment visiblement en attente de ses prochaines paroles "Je t'aime"._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

 _You're looking in the wrong place for my love_

 _Don't think because you're with me this is real_

Wrong - ZAYN

-"Je ne pense qu'à t'embrasser depuis que je t'ai vu dans cette robe rouge" soupire pleinement l'homme face à elle alors qu'il vient plonger son nez dans le décolleté de Caroline. Celle ci rit aux éclats avant de pousser un gémissement de contentement.

-"Tu réalises que je ne suis partie que depuis deux heures ?" soupire la blonde en passant une main dans les cheveux de son amant "Tu es complètement fou d'être venu me rejoindre ici. Imagine que Stefan te vois, ou encore que Bonnie t'ai reconnu".

-"Je t'assures que si ton amie m'avait reconnu, elle ne t'aurait pas laissé partir seule avec moi" le vampire reprend ses baisers dans le cou de sa belle avant de glisser son nez sur toute a la peau nu de Caroline "Et puis tu me manquais beaucoup trop ..."

-"Mais bien sur ! Dites surtout que monsieur n'est jamais pleinement rassasié" s'amuse la jolie blonde avant d'attraper farouchement le visage de l'homme dans ses bras, le forçant à l'embrasser.

-"J'adore quand tu domines mon ange, ça te donne un côté sauvage" Caroline pouf de rire avant de plonger son regard malicieux dans celui de cet homme qu'elle aime.

-"Que tu peux être bête ! Et laisse moi d'abord fermé cette porte" s'amuse la vampire avant de quitter les bras de son amant pour venir verrouiller la porte qui les sépare du couloir. Des bras viennent rapidement encercler sa taille et un visage vient de nouveau se nicher dans ses belles boucles blondes.

-"J'aimerais sortir de cette salle de bain et hurler au monde entier que tu es à moi. Tu as remarqué la façon dont tous les garçons du bal te dévoraient des yeux ? Qui leur a permis de regarder quelque chose qui m'appartient !" s'énerve le jeune homme en faisant de nouveau rire Caroline.

-"Serais-tu jaloux mon amour ?"

-"Plus que jamais." avoue-t-il en dégrafant la robe du bébé vampire dans ses bras. "Et crois moi que je pourrais tous les tué sans regret rien que pour avoir osé te regarder".

-"Enfait je préférerais que tu restes là et que tu me laisses enlever ce beau costume, qui certe te va à ravir, mais qui me sembles un peu trop couvrant pour ce que j'aimerais voir de toi".

-"Tu es extraordinaire mon ange" soupire son amant en souriant visiblement amusé par les réactions de Caroline.

-"Moi aussi je t'aime Klaus".

xxxxxxx Flash-Back 5 mois plus tôt xxxxxxx

-"Vous avez tuer Bonnie"

Le coeur de Caroline se brise en mille morceaux face à la vision d'un Enzo qui s'effondre au sol, malgré sa colère la jolie blonde par le rejoindre et pose ses genoux à terre et tentant de ramener le regard d'Enzo en sa direction.

-"Enzo regardes moi ! Regardes moi !" répète-t-elle pour le faire réagir.

A l'autre bout de la cellule, Damon s'effondre en larmes et Caroline reste bouleversée face à ce spectacle. Un grand claquement résonne de l'étage et la vampire ferme durement les yeux.

-"Elle est partit" constate Damon "elle ne reviendra pas ... j'ai perdu ma meilleure amie, je l'ai encore perdu ... je ..." ses paroles deviennent alors incompréhensibles et Caroline reporte son regard en direction d'Enzo.

-"Elle va revenir, elle t'aime Enzo, elle est en colère mais ça va passer, avec le temps elle ..."

-"C'est vrai ?" demande le vampire d'une voix calme et dénué de sentiment. "J'ai vraiment ... je l'ai ..." ses yeux sont perdus dans le vide alors qu'il réalise les derniers événements. Des souvenirs lui reviennent peu à peu en mémoire et il n'attend même pas l'affirmation de Caroline pour savoir qu'il s'agit de la vérité.

-"Ce n'était pas ta faute, tu ne te contrôlais pas ..." tente vainement de le rassurer Caroline, mais rien n'y fait et Enzo attrape furieusement sa tête entre ses mains.

Les minutes passent alors à toute vitesse avant que le vampire ne prenne finalement une décision. Le regard dans le vague, il attrape sa bague à son annuaire gauche et la retire précipitemment, l'envoyant à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" s'exclame Caroline en partant déjà à la recherche du bijoux.

-"Comment veux tu que je vive avec ce poids sur la conscience ? Comment veux-tu que je m'en sorte sans elle à mes côtés, sans son amour, sans son rire, sa voix, ses caresses ?"

-"Elle te reviendra"

-"Pourquoi le ferait-elle ? Je l'ai assassiné sans regrets" murmure-t-il avec tristesse. Sa voix est remplit d'émotions alors que Damon reste silencieusement assit au sol.

-"Parce qu'elle t'aime".

xxxxxxxx Flash-Back 3 jours plus tard xxxxxxxxxx

-"Il en est hors de question !" hurle Stefan à l'attention de sa petite-amie. Le regard furieux la jeune femme serre les poings tentant de rester calme et raisonnable.

-"Je sais qu'ils ont faits du mal à Bonnie mais ils n'étaient pas eux-même Stefan ! Damon reste ton frère et tu dois l'aid..."

-"Combien de fois encore vais-je devoir l'aider Caroline ? Tout au long de mon existence j'ai du m'occuper de lui, réparer ses erreurs, le pardonner, l'aimer ... Mais il a tué ma meilleure amie ! A cause de lui elle est parti !" s'énerve le Salvatore alors que sa voix résonne dans la pièce et plus particulièrement dans les oreilles de son frère assit sagement sur une des chaises du salon.

Cependant Damon reste calme, assit en silence en attendant le moment où Caroline acceptera la défaite et le laissera quitter les lieux, le mettant lui et Enzo à la porte du manoir. Dégoûté de lui même, de ses actions, le vampire aux yeux bleus n'ose même pas croiser le regard haineux de son frère.

Voilà trois jours que la vérité lui a été dévoilé, trois jours depuis le départ de Bonnie et trois jours durant lesquels Enzo n'a cessé de répéter son envie de se laisser mourir. La douleur et la culpabilité ronge la totalité de son coeur mort alors que le souvenir du meurtre de Bonnie reste flou dans sa mémoire. Il la revoit pendue au dessus du vide, il ressent la même joie qu'il avait du ressentir de la voir si faible, et enfin il se rappelle le sang coulant à flots hors de la blessure faite par Enzo. En revanche tout le reste lui est inconnu, il ignore les dernières paroles qu'a pu prononcer Bonnie, ou encore la façon dont son meilleur ami a réagit face au cadavre.

-"Alors que fait-on ?" murmure finalement Caroline en croisant les bras face à son petit-ami "On les laisse partir ? On les enferme dans les cachots pendant une trentaine d'années ? On peut tout aussi bien les tuer, mais je ne pense pas que ce serait faire preuve d'humanité." crache-t-elle froidement alors que Stefan ferme les yeux.

-"Et c'est quoi ta solution à toi ? Les laisser vivre au manoir comme si de rien était ? Comme ci cet homme face à moi était encore mon frère ?" questionne le vampire froidement "Tu veux que j'oublie le jour où on a retrouvé Bonnie complètement dévastée ? Tu veux que j'efface de ma mémoire le jour où elle a éteints son humanité ? De son discours ? De sa volonté si forte de mourir plutôt que de vivre avec cette tristesse ?"

-"Nan mais ..."

-"Il n'y a pas de mais Caroline !" la coupe rapidement Stefan "fais ce que tu veux, aides qui tu veux, mais tant qu'ils seront dans cette maison, n'espère pas me revoir !" hurle-t-il avant de faire demi-tour et claquer durement la porte d'entrée.

Caroline reste un long moment plantée en plein milieu du salon, les larmes aux yeux et le coeur déchiré. Plongée dans ses pensées, un douleur la submerge alors qu'elle tente péniblement de rester forte face à cette nouvelle épreuve.

-"Stefan a raison Caroline" souffle Enzo en ouvrant pour la première fois la bouche depuis le départ de Bonnie. "Tu devrais en finir avec nous".

La jolie blonde tourne la tête en direction des deux vampires assit sagement à sa droite. Enzo a les avant-bras posés sur la table et son regard est plongé dans le vide comme s'il était hanté par ses souvenirs. Damon quand à lui a la chaise tourné en direction de Caroline, les bras balants et le visage inexpressif.

-"Nan !" hurle-t-elle en reprennant confiance "Il en est hors de question ! Vous devez vous battre !" souffle-t-elle "Peu importe le temps que cela prendra, tout finira par s'arranger croyez moi, je .."

-"Comment tu fais pour ne pas nous hair ?" l'arrête Damon en ne faisant pas plus attention à elle qu'auparavant "On a tué ta meilleure amie, on l'a détruite et toi t'es toujours là à essayer de nous aider".

-"Parce que vous êtes mes amis vous aussi, on a tous fais des choses horribles. Je ne vais pas cacher que moi aussi j'ai eus des périodes sombres, j'ai commis plusieurs actes dont je ne suis pas fiers et j'ai un poids sur la conscience, mais vous ... vous n'étiez pas vous même, vous ..."

-"Oh arrête d'essayer de rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre ! On est les coupable !" s'énerve Enzo en se relevant furieusement de sa chaise.

Caroline se recule légèrement vers l'arrière, quelque peu effrayer par la soudaine agressivité d'Enzo. Le concerné la regarde durement en s'avançant vers elle d'une démarche assuré. Damon quant à lui, reste sagement installé sur son siège, prêt à intervenir en cas de problème.

-"C'est pas toi qui lui a planté ce couteau dans la gorge ! C'est pas toi qui, dans tes cauchemars, entend ses pleurs et ses gémissements ! JE suis celui qui l'a tué !" s'exclame Enzo en arrivant devant Caroline "J'ai passé trois ans à essayer de la sauver, je l'ai aimé, elle avait confiance en moi, et moi je l'ai tué !"

xxxxxxxxx Au même moment xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-"Stefan attends !" hurle une voix alors que le vampire s'éloigne dans l'allée Salvatore. "Où est-ce que tu vas ?" .

-"Tu n'es pas encore rentré à la Nouvelle Orléans ?" demande le jeune homme en faisant face à la soeur Mikaelson. Celle ci hausse les épaules avant de sourire timidement.

-"Elijah est repartit ce matin, mais moi ... j'avais envie de te voir ..." souffle Freya en se retrouvant face à lui. Stefan peut entendre les battements frénétiques de son coeur et ressent un très forte tension qui semble l'entourer, mais la sorcière s'empresse d'éviter le sujet en poursuivant la discussion. "Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ..."

-"Désaccord avec Caroline, je pense quitter le manoir pendant quelque temps ..." explique-t-il rapidement en balaçant un bras dans le vide.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demande Freya en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du garçon. Poursuivant leur marche en direction du portail, le jeune couple avance doucement sous les rayons du soleil.

-"Elle aimerait que je me montre plus indulgent avec mon frère."

-"Mais ?" demande Freya en comprenant le conflit qui oppose les deux vampires. "Attends, laisse moi deviner ..." souffle-t-elle alors que Stefan la regarde avec interet "... Tu es colère contre lui parce qu'il a tué Bonnie, de plus Klaus m'a dit que tu avais beaucoup sacrifier par le passé pour aider ton frère"

-"Et cette fois est la fois de trop ..." termine le Salvatore en arrêtant sa marche. Freya se stoppe elle aussi avant de se placer face à lui. Le visage du vampire est triste et remplit d'amertume "Damon n'a jamais été un sain, il s'est toujours amusé à tuer pour le plaisir ... Notre famille, nos amis, Lexi, la grand-mère de Bonnie ... Damon n'a jamais hésité à le tuer et je lui ai toujours plus ou moins pardonné"

-"Mais pas cette fois ..."

-"Je pensais qu'il avait changé ... qu'il pouv..."

-"Mais il n'était pas lui même !" le coupe Freya en plissant les yeux. Stefan soupire de lassitude avant de laisser son regard tomber vers le sol. Un long silence s'installe alors que Stefan ne semble pas vouloir poursuivre la discussion. "Tu en as pleinement conscience de ça, tu lui en veux mais en même temps tu culpabilises ... il te faut un coupable dans cette histoire, il fallait que tu rejettes la faute sur quelqu'un ..."

-"Il y a un peu de ça surement ..." avoue Stefan en n'osant toujours pas relever les yeux en direction du regard perçant de la sorcière. "Mais j'en veux également à moi même"

-"Toi ?" souffle Freya très surprise de cette confession.

-"Elle était avec moi quand ils l'ont enlevés ... C'est moi qui l'ai perdu ... J'aurais du rester avec elle, j'aurais du me douter qu'il préparait quelque chose ..."

-"Tu essayais de sauver Damon ! Tu ne savais pas que ..."

-"Il est là le problème !" hurle Stefan en effrayant Freya qui sursaute sous la surprise. Le vampire se calme aussitôt et ferme les yeux pour tenter de retrouver ses esprits. "J'ai encore voulu aider Damon ... j'ai laissé tomber Bonnie, un être encore innocent et remplit de bonté, pour m'occuper de mon frère, un monstre irrécupérable."

-"Mais c'est ta famille Stefan ! Tu es la seule personne qui lui reste. Si toi tu n'essaie pas de le sauver, qui le fera ?" s'exclame Freya en prenant à coeur la volonté de sauver sa famille.

-"J'aurais du rester avec elle ... C'était ma meilleure amie, je m'étais promis de tout faire pour la protéger, pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien !".

-"Mais elle est toujours là Stefan !" le rassure difficilement Freya alors qu'une larme échappe du regard boisé de Stefan. "Certes elle gardera des séquelles et le début sera dur pour elle, mais elle est toujours là".

-"Tu crois réellement qu'elle s'en remettra ?" demande doucement Stefan à travers ses larmes "Tu t'en remettrais toi si Klaus te tranchais la gorge ?" demande-t-il alors que Freya hausse les épaules.

-"Ca me surprendrait même pas ..." souffle la sorcière en souriant "On parle de Klaus je te rappelle !"

Stefan laisse échapper un rire malgré ses larmes et sans même le comprendre une part de lui se sent plus libre. Au même moment, Freya s'avance doucement vers lui et vient poser délicatement ses lèvres sur sa joue dans un baiser réconfortant. Stefan enroule ses bras autour de la fine taille de la soeur Mikaelson et l'enlace fermement dans l'espoir de se réconforter et d'oublier sa douleur. Cette solution fonctionne et rapidement le vampire se retrouve envoûté par le doux parfum de la sorcière.

-"Tout finira par s'arranger Stefan, je te le promets ..." souffle la jeune femme à son oreille. Délicatement elle se détache de son étreinte en gardant cependant, une main posée sur le cou du Salvatore. "Maintenant retourne à l'intérieur et arrange la situation." Directement le concerné grince des dents et frémit aux souvenirs de ses problèmes.

-"Est-ce que tu me trouverais égoiste si je t'avouais que j'ai aucune envie d'y retourner ?" demande Stefan alors que Freya hausse une nouvelle fois ses épaules.

-"Part avec moi" lâche-t-elle banalement sous la surprise de Stefan.

-"Quoi ?!" hurle-t-il en lui offrant un sourire rayonnant.

-"Bas oui !" s'amuse Freya en passant un bras autour de la taille du vampire, le fixant amusée "Je te kidnappe, viens avec moi à la Nouvelle Or... nan même pas ! Partons à San Francisco !" rigole Freya les yeux pétillants d'amusement "Plus de Damon ou de Klaus pour nous ennuyé, juste toi et moi ..."

-"Tu es complètement folle" rigole Stefan alors que Freya le suit dans son fou rire. "On ne peut pas partir comme ça, ils ont besoin de n..."

-"C'est pas toi qui vient de me dire qu'il en avait assez d'être celui qui sauve la mise à Damon ? " le coupe Freya en haussant les sourcils "Penses un peu à toi, laisse tout ces problèmes derrière toi et vis un peu ta vie ! J'en ai assez de suivre Klaus dans ses problèmes, j'ai droit à un peu de repos et je pense que toi aussi".

-"Tu sais quoi ? T'as raison ! Dégageons d'ici".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-"Il est parti" annonce Klaus en entrant dans la cuisine où Caroline s'est rendu il y a de cela un quart d'heures. La jolie blonde est tendue, le regard dans le vide elle joue nerveusement avec la chaine de son collier. Cependant au son de la voix de l'hybride elle régit subitement et sursaute avant de lui accorder un regard.

-"Je sais ..." souffle-t-elle en fermant les yeux comme pour accuser le choc. "T'es pas obligé de faire semblant d'être désolé pour moi Klaus" poursuit la vampire en s'éloignant en direction de la fenêtre. Le concerné fronce les sourcils avant de s'avancer en sa direction.

-"Pourquoi je ferais semblant ?" demande le Mikaelson en se postant aux cotés de Caroline. La jeune femme regarde l'extérieur de la propriété, et plus particulière le chemin que Stefan vient d'emprunter pour quitter le manoir aux côtés de Freya.

-"Tu n'as jamais approuvé ma relation avec lui de toute façon ..." crache-t-elle avec colère "Personne ne l'a jamais fais, peu importe à quel point je me suis battu pour mes sentiments".

-"Certes ... J'ai toujours été franc avec toi de toute façon" souffle Klaus alors que Caroline rive son regard furieux sur l'hybride. Celui ci ne lui accorde aucune attention et continue de fixer l'horizon, l'air paisible.

-"Tu n'es vraiment qu'..."

-"Mais jamais je ne pourrais me réjouir de te voir si abattue" annonce Klaus en coupant Caroline dans ses paroles. Celle ci le regarde avec intérêt en lui accordant sa totale attention "Stefan ne réalise et ne réalisera jamais la chance qu'il a de t'avoir, d'avoir ton amour, tes attentions ..."

-"Klaus ..." soupire la vampire.

-"Non, ne réponds rien. Ca n'en vaut pas la peine ..." et sur cette dernière phrase, l'originel quitte la pièce, laissant une Caroline choquée par ses paroles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
